This is Your Daughter
by elin2002
Summary: What if companion to You're my Father... Roger Davis has a daughter and her name is Brooke. cross over with One Tree Hill...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys~**_

_**This is a what if kind of story to my story "You're My Father" I hope you all enjoy. Please review I'd like to know if you all want me to continue this particular series. Let me know. And defiantly check out my links, I started my own online business so if you would like to become a customer let me know. And I'll help you through the process.**_ _**I also want to thank my friend and beta tkrocks219 for all her help and input on this story a few scenes wouldn't be here or written the way they are if it weren't for her, so thank you tkrocks219.**_

_**Love,**_

_**  
Emily**_

**(I don't own anything mentioned... the characters mentioned belong to Jonathan Larson, and Mark Schwahn)**

**(July, 1985, New York City)**

A young man was on stage singing with his band the Well Hungarians. A young woman with dark brown hair listened from the pit. The last song of the night ended, and she made her way to the backstage area.

"Hey." Said the man.

"Hi, I'm Victoria Montgomery."

"Roger Davis. You wanna get out of here?"

"Sure."

Roger took Victoria back to his loft in Alphabet City. He wasn't drunk and neither was she, they were just two people who needed release. They made it upstairs while having their lips attached to one another. Roger threw a quick wave to his friends.

"Looks like it's going to be a long night." Said Collins, as Roger shut the curtain. A few minutes later moans could be heard coming from the room.

"Hmm. Right there, oh my god." Victoria could be heard saying. Roger was kissing Victoria's neck while removing her shirt. He was also gently rocking his hips against hers. His ultimate goal was to pleasure her in as many places as he could. Once the shirt was undone he threw it to the floor and went to work on removing her pants. She wasn't wearing a bra. Roger moved his hands and grasped her breasts. He finally decided to finish the task of the pants, and made quick work of his. He quickly reached over and grabbed a condom off the milk crate next to his bed and slipped it on his member. In one quick thrust he was in Victoria. They continued until they both came. After their breathing came back to normal, she got up and started to get dressed without a word to Roger.

"So you're just going to fuck and run?" Asked Roger quietly.

"Yeah, I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Nice meeting you."

"You too, bye." And with that Victoria left.

Roger came out of his room in only his boxers and sat down on the couch. He sighed and took the cigarette offered by Collins.

"Saw your date leave." Said Collins.

"Yeah."

"What happened?" Asked Mark.

"She said she had a busy day tomorrow." Roger said taking a drag.

"Sorry man." Said Mark.

"Not your fault, I'm going to shower and then go to bed."

A few minutes later Roger came out in a towel and went to bed. About 6 ½ weeks later Victoria much to her dismay found out she was pregnant.

"Miss Montgomery, I suggest you tell the father." Said the doctor.

"Yeah, sure."

Over the next few months Victoria tried to contact Roger but constantly gave up before dialing the last number. On March 4th, 1986, Brooke Penelope Davis was born. Victoria had met a business man and he offered to marry Victoria and take Brooke and raise her as his own. But Victoria wanted nothing to do with being a mother. Finally she got up the nerve to try and call Roger. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Came a woman's voice.

"Is Roger Davis there?" The woman feeling threatened that another woman was calling her boyfriend decided to make sure she didn't call back.

"No, he doesn't live here anymore. Don't ever call here again."

"April, who's on the phone?" Asked Maureen.

"Um, just someone looking for someone."

"Give it to me I might know them. Hello?"

"Hi look I'm looking for Roger is he there or not?"

"Hang on, Roger!" Maureen yelled looking at April sitting dejectedly on the couch.

"What?!" Came Roger's response.

"Phone." Answered Maureen.

Roger came out and took the phone from Maureen and quickly glanced at April.

"What's your problem?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I'm going out." Roger knew exactly where she was going. He shook his head and turned to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Roger?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Victoria Montgomery, you probably don't remember me. We met last summer..."

"No I remember. What's up?" Just then Brooke made herself known. "Who's that?"

"My daughter, your daughter. Roger you have to take her. I don't want to be a mother."

"Hold on, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Roger, I don't want her. You're her father it's your responsibility."

"A responsibility I just found out about 5 seconds ago. Victoria maybe we should meet up somewhere, talk this out."

"Roger either you take her or she goes to foster care."

"Don't do that, fine bring her to the Life Cafe. I'll meet you there."

"Fine." He hung up and loudly sighed.

"What's going on?" Asked Maureen.

"I don't know. All I know is some woman I had a one night stand with just called and told me I have a daughter and either I take her or she's going to be put in foster care."

"Are you going to go get her?" Asked Maureen.

"I really don't have a choice do I?"

"No honey, you really don't, want me to go with you?"

"Could you?"

"Yeah let's go. What are we going to tell people when they get home and find an infant here."

"I don't know, I'm trying to think of how I'm going to explain to my parents and April."

"Well your folks are going to be easy. They've always wanted grandchildren. As for April who cares. Roger if I hadn't stopped her Victoria would have hung up. She tried to tell her you didn't live at the loft any more."

"Is that why she was sulking?"

"Yup." Said Maureen as they walked up to the cafe.

"Hey Craig, is there anyone here looking for me?"

"Not that I know of, but check with Mike."

"Thanks."

Roger walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Mike?"

"Hey Rog, what's up you know April was in here earlier flying high."

"Sorry about that, but that's not what I'm worried about right now. Anyone been in here looking for me?"

"No, why should someone be?"

"I don't know." Just then some guy came in and looked around, he was holding a car seat, with a baby in it, and a diaper bag.

"Is there someone named Roger Davis in here?" Roger quickly turned around and looked at the guy.

"I'm Roger."

"Hey Victoria asked me to bring the baby in to you. I hate to ask but can I see some ID?"

"Yeah, sure. Here Mo can you stay with her?" Roger handed the guy his ID and then the guy handed Maureen the baby. Roger ran outside to see if he could spot Victoria, but he couldn't see her. He went back into the cafe. "Did she give you anything. I mean besides the baby?"

"No, she just asked me to come here with the baby and hand her off to you."

"Damn bitch. Okay thanks man for doing this."

"Hey no problem, just wanted to make sure she's safe. She didn't tell me to check ID I threw it in."

"Again thank you." Said Roger.

"No problem."

"You ready?" Asked Maureen.

"Yeah."

Roger and Maureen took the baby and left the Life. When they got to the loft Collins was there. And April was thankfully not.

"Hey what's this? Or rather who is this?" Asked Collins.

"This is Brooke Penelope Davis. My daughter." Said Roger putting the car seat on the metal table.

"What?!"

"My thought exactly." Said Roger.

"Well who's the mother, where is the mother?"

"Remember a few months back the chick I brought home."

"Rog, you're going to have to be more specific, you've come home with a lot of girls." Said Collins with a laugh.

"No this is the one that left like right after. Her name was Victoria."

"You knocked her up! Are you crazy?"

"It's not like I planned it, but it happened."

"Okay so what happened with Victoria, where is she?"

"She left, she doesn't want to be a mom."

"So you're going to be a dad?" Asked Collins.

"Yeah."

"Well alright then, first you need to clean up a few things, one your room, because that's where she's sleeping. And second April and yourself."

"I know I'm going to figure everything out. But first I need to call my parents and see if they saved anything from when they had me."

"Good idea, because otherwise the poor kid is sleeping in a drawer or poor kid in her car seat." Said Maureen.

Roger walked over to the phone while Maureen decided to take Brooke over to the couch. He dialed his parents' number.

"Hello?

"Hi Mom."

"Hi, honey. How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen I need to tell you something and I don't know how you and Dad are going to take it."

"Roger just come out with it."

"I just found out that I have a three day old daughter."

"Excuse me?! I thought I heard you say you have a three day old daughter."

"I did. I'm not proud of it, but I had a one night stand a while back and Brooke was the result."

"Oh my god, I have a grandchild? Hang on your father just walked in the door."

Roger could hear his mother in the background telling his father. And Steven Davis was excited.

"So honey do you need anything?"

"Um, actually I was wondering if you had my old crib. That way I can set it up in my room."

"Honey, we got rid of that when we decided you were it for us. But I'll tell you what your father and I will come up there today with some stuff. Okay?"

"Thanks Mom, you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary. But as Mo pointed out she'd be sleeping in the car seat or a drawer."

"My grandchild will not be sleeping in a dirty drawer." Said Marty jokingly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, we'll see you honey."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Roger hung up and turned to Maureen and Collins who were fussing over the baby.

"Well they don't have my old crib, but they are coming up tonight."

"Cool." Said Collins.

"Are you okay with her, I want to look through the diaper bag."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Maureen.

Roger walked over to the metal table and opened the bag. When he opened it he found a file. He decided to look through that first. Inside were medical reports about all the prenatal care that Victoria received through out her pregnancy. And then there was Brooke's birth certificate.

_**Memorandum of Birth**_

_**State of New York**_

_**City of New York City**_

**Date of Record**: March 5, 1986

**Name**: Brooke Penelope Davis

**Date of Birth**: March 4, 1986

**Mother's Name**: Victoria Eve Montgomery

**Father's Name**: Roger Jay Davis

**Registrar**: Samuel Stewart

Attached to the birth certificate was more information about Brooke's birth. It stated she weighed 6lbs, 5oz. She was 18 in. long. He put the file aside and looked through the bag some more. He found a few diapers and a few items of clothing but that was it. No note explaining why she didn't want to be involved.

"Guys, when my parents get here I'm going to take the baby to the clinic. She was only released this morning."

"Well the clinic closes at 5. What time are your folks getting here?" Asked Maureen holding the baby.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Take her now we'll cover with everyone." Said Collins.

"You sure?" Asked Roger.

"Yeah, go." Said Maureen starting to bundle Brooke back up. "Let's get you all bundled up. And then you can go back to sleep."

The baby was dressed and back in the car seat. Roger picked her up and headed out the door. He quickly walked the 3 blocks to the clinic. He kept taking quick glances at the sleeping newborn who was under a blanket that covered the entire car seat. He got to the clinic and walked in. He headed up to the desk.

"Hey Roger, how are you honey?" Said the older nurse Marge.

"I'm good but I have a small issue."

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I have a three day old daughter and her mother just left her with me for good. I was wondering if one of the doctors could check her out."

"Okay come right through." Said Marge.

Roger picked up the baby and carried her through the door, grateful he was going to get help.

"So the mother just left her with you no explanation?"

"Only that she didn't want to be a mother. And then she had some guy bring her to the Life to give me."

"Wow, so where was she born?"

"Um, New York Presbyterian. At least that's what the paper work I got said." Roger pulled it out of the diaper bag and handed it to Marge. "That's all I have."

"Alright, why don't you get her unbundled her and I'll go get Dr. May for you."

"Okay, thanks Marge."

"Honey, it's going to be okay."

"Yeah." Roger said quietly and started to take the many blankets Maureen but on her off.

Marge walked out of the exam room and sighed and looked around for Dr. May.

"Dr. May, I have a new patient for you."

"Great, is there any info on them?" She asked.

"Just what the father was able to give me. Her name is Brooke and she's 3 days old. Here's the file he was given."

"Wait, she was only released today, is she sick?"

"No, not that I know of, but the father is scared. He just found out about her when the mother called this morning, she told him she couldn't be a mother."

"Okay, can you do me a favor take some petty cash and go get some supplies for him I gave our last stuff to Michelle today."

"Absolutely." Said Marge as Dr. May went into the room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. May."

"Roger Davis, and this is Brooke."

"So she was released today?" The doctor asked.

"That's what the paperwork said, I wasn't there."

"Okay, well let's get you weighed and measured." Said Dr. May talking to Brooke. She took the baby over to the table and laid her down. Brooke started to fuss at the coldness of the basket.

"Is she okay?" Asked Roger.

"Oh, she's fine the basket is just a little cold. Well according to her birth records she's gained 2 oz. She's perfect Roger."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now I want to see her again in a few weeks. So see Marge and set up an appointment."

"Okay, again thank you for fitting her in."

"No problem, bye Brooke."

Roger bundled the baby back up and put the blanket back over the entire car seat. He left the room and went to see Marge who had just gotten back from the store.

"Hey Marge, Dr. May said to set up another appointment for Brooke in a couple weeks."

"Okay, how about April 11th at 10am?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, now we packed up a little something for you."

"What?" Asked Roger intrigued.

"It's a care package, there's a few bottles, formula, diapers, wipes. And I ran home and got this for you." Marge came out pushing a stroller base and actually matched the car seat. "My daughter got two of them at her baby shower and said to give it to someone who could use it."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Roger clicked Brooke's car seat into the stroller and stored the bag of goods underneath in the basket. He started to push her toward the door.

"I think we're ready to go home." Roger said to Brooke, as they left the clinic. When he got to the building he realized he needed help getting inside. He walked over to the pay phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Said Collins who answered the phone.

"Hey it's me, I need some help."

"Where are you?"

"Downstairs."

"I'll be right down." Collins hung up the phone and grabbed his coat. He got downstairs and laughed when he saw tough rocker Roger standing there with the stroller and a diaper bag on his shoulder. "Now this is a sight I'm going to have to get used to."

"Shut up. Can you carry the wheels?"

"Yeah." Roger unhooked the car seat and Collins folded it up.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Asked Mark coming down the street.

"We'll explain upstairs." Said Collins, they got upstairs and were greeted by Maureen.

"Hey how'd it go?" She asked.

"Good, she gained 2 oz from her birth weight." Said Roger.

"That's great." Said Maureen.

"What is going on?" Asked Mark confused.

"Mark, this is Brooke my daughter."

"What?"

"I got a call this morning from Victoria, this girl I had a one night stand with. And she told me she gave birth 3 days ago, and that she didn't want to be a mother."

"Wow, and all this happened when I went to go out and film?"

"Yup." Said Roger as he was taking Brooke's jacket off of her. He sat down on the couch with her.

"Have you told April?" Asked Mark.

"Nope." Said Roger. "But she went into the Life flying high, so she should be back soon."

"She's got to stop using. So don't you." Said Mark.

"Mark I haven't used since I woke up this morning. I'm fine. And besides that I've only used a few times."

"I'm just saying you've got this one now." Mark said playing with her hand.

"I know." Said Roger looking down at his daughter.

The phone rang and Brooke started to cry.

"Oh it's okay, it's just the phone." Said Roger quietly.

"Speeeeak!"

"Roger, it us we're downstairs." Came his mother's voice.

"Collins can you..."

"Yup." Collins walked over to the window and went on the balcony. "Hey Mr. Davis! Catch!" Collins threw down the key and waited until they were inside. The others were all laughing when Roger's parents walking in the door.

"You children need to do something about the buzzer." Said Marty Davis walking in.

"But we like our system." Said Collins as Steven threw him the keys back.

"Is this her?" Asked Marty.

"No this is a loner, I get the real baby back later." Said Roger.

"Stop being a smart ass. Can I hold her?" Asked Marty.

"I don't know, can you?" Said Roger smiling.

"Roger..."

"Here." Said Roger handing his mother the baby.

"Oh my goodness she's so light, how much did she weigh?"

"6lbs, 5oz and she was 18 inches long, but she's gained 2oz since then."

"Well aren't you just an itty-bitty thing. Why don't you boys go unload the car and Maureen and I will hang out here and talk."

"Are you sure?" Roger asked.

"Go, Brooke and I will be fine. I raised you didn't I?"

"Uh Mrs. Davis I wouldn't use him as an example, he's a little off if you know what I mean." Said Collins.

"Go." Said Roger pushing him out the door.

The boys and Steven went downstairs, only to find April coming up the street.

"Go deal with her we got this." Said Collins.

"You sure?"

"Go."

Roger walked up to April who smiled uncontrollably when she saw him.

"Hi baby." She said to him.

"Hey, we have to talk."

"What's up?" She couldn't really stand straight at the moment. "Oh my god Roger, I got the best stuff. You have to try it."

"No, I can't, my parents are here."

"Why?"

"To meet their granddaughter."

"We don't have and kids Roger."

"You're right _we_ don't, I do though. You know that phone call you answered this morning? That was her mother. You almost cost me my kid April."

"You bastard, you cheated on me?!"

"No, you and I met a few months after she was conceived."

"How do I know that?"

"Because she's 3 days old April! Do the math."

"Get rid of her. I don't want her here."

"Not a chance in hell."

"Get her out of here Roger! I don't want a baby here!"

"Why, cause you know you can't shoot up in the loft anymore. Tough shit April, I've seen you shoot up in alleys."

"You never even thought to ask me if it was okay to bring some kid home, don't you think there are enough people living here."

"Not quite, but if you keep up with this shit there will be one less."

"Great go call the mother."

"I mean you April. Keep up your shit and you'll be packing."

"You don't mean that."

"Try me." Said Roger walking out of the alley. He didn't see where April went and at the moment he didn't care.

He got upstairs and noticed his mother or Maureen tidied up his room and made space for the crib Collins and Mark were putting together.

"Where'd the crib come from?" He asked.

"Mrs. Reynolds was having a yard sale when we were on our way to the store, and that was one of the things she was selling. Can you set up the play pen?" His mother asked.

"Yeah." Said Roger.

"So how'd it go with April?" Asked Mark.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That bad." Asked Collins.

"Worse." Answered Roger.

"So when does everyone else get home?" Asked Marty.

"Uh, Benny should be home within the hour, and he might have Alison with him. And I really don't care about when April gets back." Said Roger.

"Well are you done with that because I need to show you how to make her bottle and to change her."

"Yeah, let's go." Said Roger following his mother and daughter into the kitchen.

"Okay, so here's the bottle now what I want you to do is open that can there."

"Okay." Said Roger opening the can of powder.

"Now there should be a small scoop in there, take that out and scoop out 1 full scoop. She's only going to take about 3 or 4 oz. But you need to feed her every 3-4 hours. Don't wait for her to tell you when she's hungry, it's better if you have her on schedule. Now fill up that pot with water. And stick it on the stove. This is the best way to heat up the bottle. When that's done you test it on your wrist and if it's just about warm it's fine to give her."

"Okay." Said Roger looking a little scared.

"You are going to be fine, I'm going to write everything down and tell Maureen."

"Okay."

"Now take her and go sit on the couch."

Roger did what his mother said and sat on the couch with Brooke, she handed him the bottle and sat next to him.

"Now what you want to do is rub it a little on her mouth, just to let her know it's there. And then she should do the rest." Just as Marty said that Brooke took the rubber nipple and started to suck greedily.

"She must be hungry, she probably hasn't eaten since she left the hospital. She's been sleeping most of the time since I got her." Said Roger quietly.

Mark decided to bring out the camera and film these quiet moments between Roger and Brooke. Roger just sat there shocked that he was actually feeding his daughter. If it wasn't for the quick work of her mouth you would have sworn she was sleeping.

"Hey what's going on here?" Asked Benny coming in with Alison.

"Shh." Said Maureen.

"Why?"

"Oh my god, Roger who is this?" Asked Alison walking over to the couch.

"This is Brooke. My daughter."

"You have a little girl?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe but she's mine."

"Where's the mother?" Asked Benny coming over and looking at the baby.

"Don't know, don't really care. She called earlier and said she didn't want to be a mother and either I take Brooke or she goes to foster care, I couldn't let that happen so I went and got her."

"Proud of you man, taking responsibility." Said Benny.

"Can I hold her when she's done?" Asked Alison, thinking of how she was going to spoil this new little addition.

"Yeah."

"She looks a little like you Rog." Said Alison.

"So what does April think of all this?" Asked Benny.

"Don't care, she's staying and if April doesn't like it tough. Brooke is my kid, April has no say."

"Why don't you just get rid of her." Said Collins.

"Can we not talk about this right now." Said Roger.

"Sure." Everyone readily agreed.

A few minutes later Brooke moved away from the bottle and Roger looked to his mother for help at what to do next.

"You can burp her a few different ways either hold her to your shoulder and just lightly tap her back or you can gently put your hand under her chin and lean her over a little while she sits in your lap."

"I think I'll try the shoulder method, I think I'd be afraid of choking her." Said Roger. Marty took a burp cloth and slipped it on Roger's shoulder, he carefully moved Brooke to his shoulder and tapped her back. A few seconds later a small but loud burp could be heard around the room.

"Oh, she's defiantly yours." Said Collins as everyone laughed. Just then April walked in the door.

"Well aren't we just one big happy family." She said sarcastically.

"April, shut up." Said Roger quietly as he handed Alison the baby.

"Come here sweetie." She said quietly.

April walked into the bedroom and saw the crib set up in the corner.

"Oh, hell no. This is not happening, that thing isn't sleeping in here. No way."

"That thing is my daughter, and she is sleeping in here. So get over it. As a matter of fact you can leave if you don't like it."

"What part of I don't want her here, don't you understand?!"

"I don't give a damn what you say, she's staying."

"It's not fair!"

"Guess what, life isn't fair." Said Roger.

"Come on baby, what we have is great. Why do we have to add a kid to it?"

"Because she's my kid. And I'm keeping her here with me, because that's where she belongs."

"Roger I think it's time to show you how to change her." Said Marty stopping the fight, sensing that Roger was losing his patience with April.

"Okay." Roger followed Marty into the living area and took Brooke from Alison. All of them kind of gathered around Marty, Roger, and Brooke so they could also learn how to change her. "Uh, guys could you maybe oh I don't know give the poor kid some privacy, how would you like it if a bunch of people stared at you naked from the waist down. What am I saying, look who I'm talking to. Back up just a bit alright." They all took one small step back, and Roger just shook his head and smiled.

"Now what you do is undress her from the waist down, and remove the diaper now I will warn you it will be unpleasant sometimes."

"I think I can handle that."

"So undo the diaper and clean off all excess if there are some and wrap up the diaper, clean her up with the wipes, front to back and make sure she's all clean. Then gently raise her legs up with one hand and use the other to slip the clean diaper under her. As she gets a little older she'll kind of help you and try to hold her own legs. I'll tell you right now be happy you have a girl. Boys tend to not realize the diaper is off. You hit the curtains one time."

"Aww Rog." Said Maureen with a laugh.

"Okay now you take the little tabs and fasten them tightly but not to tight and then just redress her." Said Marty as she finished changing Brooke.

"That's it?" Asked Roger.

"That's it."

"So when do I like put her down for the night? Or until she needs to be fed again?"

"I'll help you put her to bed before we leave. And then I'll come back tomorrow and teach you how to bathe her." Said Marty.

"Okay."

Marty and Steven stayed at the loft until just after 9 when she helped Roger put Brooke down until her next feeding. She was dressed in a little sleeper that Marty had found at the store before they had come into the city. April was still in the room sulking when Roger and Marty came in the room to put Brooke down, and she left the room.

"Are you going to be okay with her here? What about when you work, who's going to watch her?"

"I'm going to talk to everyone and see if we can work something out, I'll be here until she goes to bed and if all works out before her next feeding most nights."

"Okay. Just don't leave her with April."

"I promise."

Marty and Steven left with a hug and a kiss to the kids and went home.

"Hey guys can I talk to you?" Asked Roger.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I hate to ask this but I'm going to need help with the baby at night. I'll be with her all day it's just from like 9:30ish until just after midnight that I need help so I can work. She'll hopefully be down for that time and when I get home I'll feed her and put her back to bed."

"Rog, don't worry. We'll all help you out. We can work out a schedule so someone will always be here at night with her." Said Collins.

"Thanks, I just ask that you don't include April in it, she's made it more than known that she doesn't want Brooke here."

"She's wasn't going to be included in the first place." Said Benny.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to go in there and just relax."

"Go, we'll sit down and figure this out." Said Maureen rubbing Roger's back.

Mark pulled out a note book and wrote _'Brooke's Schedule'_ on it. And then he drew lines going down in columns and rows, on the columns he wrote the days of the week, and on the rows he wrote everyones names.

"Okay so what's everyone's schedules like?" Mark asked.

"I have family dinners on Friday." Said Alison.

"So I'll take Fridays." Said Benny figuring he had nothing to do while Alison was with her family.

"Alright." So Mark checked off Benny's name for Fridays.

"I'll take Mondays." Mark said.

"Wednesdays are open for me." Said Collins.

"I'll take Tuesdays then." Said Maureen.

"Well what about Saturday or Sunday." Asked Alison.

"Well usually he has at least one week night off, but it fluctuates so how about what ever night he's not working that's who does the weekend night that he works. I'll tell him to start getting his schedule a head of time."

"I think this is going to work. And she'll probably be sleeping most of the time he's gone anyways." Said Maureen.

"It's a plan." Said Alison.

Roger walked into his room and saw that April was passed out on the bed. And then checked on Brooke who was sound asleep in the crib that was set up in there. He moved April under the covers, and then stripped down to his boxers and went to bed. He knew he would be getting up soon to feed Brooke but he wanted to get as much sleep as possible. At around midnight, he woke up hearing Brooke whimper a little. He was normally a very heavy sleeper but with April acting like she was and a new baby he wanted to make sure he was up. So he got out of bed and picked up Brooke taking her out of the room. When he got into the living space he saw Collins sitting on the couch reading. He quietly walked over to the kitchen area and made the bottle like his mother showed him while holding Brooke in one arm. After he made the bottle he put the pot on the stove and waited for it to quickly heat up, when it did he took it out, tested it and gave it to Brooke while walking over to the couch.

"Hey." Said Collins.

"Hey." Said Roger.

"I didn't even hear her cry." Said Collins putting the book down.

"She only whimpered, I was partially awake."

"You slept light, damn boy changes are happening to you all around." Said Collins jokingly.

"Haha, so I was thinking I should give her a nickname." Said Roger as Brooke sucked on her bottle.

"Yeah, what were you thinking?"

"Munchkin. I couldn't come up with anything else."

"No, everyone calls their kid 'Munchkin', we can call her Munchie though."

"I like it." Said Roger. Brooke finished the bottle and pushed it away with her tongue. At that point Roger threw a burp cloth over his shoulder and burped her really fast.

"You're getting good at that." Said Collins hearing Brooke burp right after Roger started patting her back. Roger just sat there with Brooke in his arms and gently rocked her to sleep.

"Well I'm going to bed if you're still up at around 3ish I'll see you then." Said Roger.

"Night." Collins picked up his book again and started to read.

The night feedings went along well, and before everyone knew it it was Sunday morning. April woke up not feeling well but she knew it would be fixed by getting a hit. She woke up and glared at the baby still sleeping in the crib, and then glanced at Roger and stalked out of the room. She pulled the metal door as hard as she could hoping to ruin Roger's morning she knew he liked to sleep late on Sundays. Brooke was startled by the slam and quickly started to cry, Roger had heard it looked at the spot next to him and saw April was gone, he knew the door slam was meant to let him know she was still pissed at him, but his main concern was Brooke.

"Hey, Munchie. It's okay." He said quietly picking her up. He started to gently rock her when there was a small knock on his door way. "Come in."

"Hey, I just heard April leave and I wanted to check on you guys when I heard Brooke cry." Said Maureen.

"I think all of Alphabet City heard her leave. But Munchie is okay, she just got startled by the slam." Said Roger.

"_'Munchie'_?"

"Collins and I came up with it when she was eating at midnight."

"You guys are nuts, did she sleep through the night, cause we didn't hear her at all."

"No, I just got to her before she showed her lung capacity." Said Roger.

"What time is your mom coming?" She asked.

"Not sure, but I'd hate to ask but if she comes back can you run interference. My mom is coming specifically to teach me how to give Brooke a bath and I need to concentrate on that and not how pissed and high April is."

"You got it. So we all sat down after you went to bed and worked out a schedule for when you work. Mark has Mondays, I'll be here on Tuesdays, Collins is taking Wednesdays, Alison is going to come on Thursdays, and then Benny will have Fridays since Alison has that family dinner. And then during the week if you aren't working who ever has that day will work the weekend. So we just need you schedule when you get it each week. So we can figure out Saturdays and Sundays."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, we're family. This is what we do for each other." Said Maureen.

"Can you sit with her, I need a cigarette and I don't want to smoke around her."

"Sure go." Said Maureen taking the baby.

Roger went out on the fire escape and smoked a cigarette really quick by the time he got back inside Maureen was out in the living room with Brooke.

"Rog do you want me to feed her so you can shower or something?"

"Nah, I'm going to grab one later. But if you want to feed her I'll make you a bottle."

"Cool." Maureen tried to hide her excitement that she was going to feed her new little niece a bottle for the first time.

"You know you're excited by this don't hide it. Here." Said Roger handing her the bottle after he made and warmed it.

"So do I just give it to her?" Asked Maureen.

"Yup, Mom said she'd do the rest. And for the most part she has."

Maureen just sat there amazed at how she was actually feeding a little tiny person.

"If the people in high school could see you now." Said Roger sitting beside her.

"I think they'd all die from shock." Said Maureen. "How do you know when she's done?"

"She just kind of spits it out." Said Roger. "I'll burp her when you're done."

"So she's getting a bath today?"

"Yup, that's why Mom's coming that and I think she just wants to come and see her." Said Roger with a smile.

"Morning guys." Said Alison coming into the loft.

"Hey, you're here early." Said Roger.

"Well I kind of figured you might need a little help or something. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." Said Roger.

"Good, oh I um, bought her a few things." Said Alison picking up a bag of stuff that she brought in with her.

"You didn't have to do that Ali." Said Roger.

"I know, but I wanted to. Let me spoil her please, I know your parents and hell almost everyone that lives here will but let me too please?"

"Fine, what did you bring Munchie."

"Munchie?"

"Collins and Roger came up with it last night when he was feeding Brooke."

"That explains it." Said Alison with a laugh. She pulled a small bundle out of the bag and handed it to Roger.

"What is this?" Said Roger with a laugh.

"It's a towel."

"It's got a frog head on it." Said Roger.

"And that's what makes it cute." Said Alison. "I also got her some clothes. Because a girl can never have enough clothes."

"Thank you so much. Trust me if you guys have any idea what she needs just let me know. Because I'm clueless here."

"Well she just spit out the bottle so I think it's your turn." Said Maureen putting the burp cloth on his shoulder.

"Hey Munchie, let's get you burped and changed for when your grandmother gets here." Said Roger rubbing her back.

"I can't believe you are calling her Munchie." Said Alison with a laugh.

"Hey it's short for Munchkin." Said Roger.

"So why don't you just call her Munchkin?" Asked Alison.

"Because I want her to be unique and everyone calls their kid Munchkin." Said Roger with perfect logic.

The phone rang and Brooke started to cry a little.

"She hates the phone." Said Roger.

"She won't for long, it's just a little loud I'll turn it down later." Said Maureen.

"Speeeeak!"

"Roger it's your mother, please throw down the key."

"Alison can you?"

"Yup where is it?"

"In my pocket."

Alison reached into Roger's pocket of his pants.

"Ooh baby." Said Roger.

"Shut up." Said Alison hitting his arm.

"Hey watch the kid." He said with a smile.

"Hey you hitting on my girlfriend again?" Asked Benny coming into the room.

"Yeah." Said Roger.

"Sick, and how is the little one this morning." Benny asked going to get coffee.

"She's good. Hates the phone." Said Roger.

"Enjoy it now, cause when she's a teenager we won't be able to get her off of it." Said Benny.

Alison and Marty came up the stairs and walked into the loft. Alison was carrying a plastic tub with her.

"Why did you need my key if you were just going to go down and get her?"

"Because I wanted the cheap thrill of feeling you up honey."

"Hey I'm not cheap." Said Roger.

"Yeah right." Said Benny kissing Alison.

"Hi honey, how are you doing this morning?" Said Marty going over and hugging Roger.

"I'm good. She ate a full bottle during all her feedings and I was just about to change her."

"Well since we're going to give her a bath, why don't we just clean her up and then bathe her." Said Marty.

"So um how do we do this in the tub or?" Asked Roger.

"Nope I brought you a baby bath tub also it just sits on the counter." Said Alison.

"And how do we know that?" Asked Roger.

"Because that's what the lady at the store said." Answered Alison.

"So now we undress her and clean her up from the diaper. Alison honey can you fill the tub with lukewarm water?"

"Sure." Alison brought the tub over to the sink and started the water. Roger showed his mother that he had a handle on changing the baby.

Alison brought the tub over and Marty had Roger carefully place Brooke in. She seemed to like the sudden change.

"This is kind of easy." Said Roger as he wiped Brooke down with the small sponge that Alison had also brought.

"Wait until she's a little older, and she's splashing around. You're going to feel like you had a bath." Said Marty.

"Hey Alison, do you want to come over for a wet t-shirt contest?" He asked jokingly.

"Your breasts aren't big enough to make it worth my while." She said turning it around on him.

Marty just shook her head and looked at Roger.

"Where did you learn to have such a crude sense of humor?"

"I don't know." Said Roger. "So what do I do next?"

"Wet her hair a little, and then she should be good to go." Roger did what he was told and then lifted Brooke out of the tub. He wrapped her up in the frog towel, and agreed that she looked cute.

"Hey Mark?" Asked Roger.

"Yeah?"

"You got film in your still camera?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can you get a picture of this?"

"Sure." Mark grabbed his camera and came out of his room and saw Roger holding a green bundle.

"Oh my god! How cute!" Said Maureen coming out with Mark.

"Mark, honey I want a copy of this picture." Said Marty.

"No problem." Mark took the picture and then April walk in the door.

"Well isn't this precious, I didn't know it took so many people to take care of a baby." She said, Roger just rolled his eyes.

"It does when someone needs help." He said.

"Then if you don't know what you're doing why don't you give it to someone who can."

"Why don't you stop trying to get rid of my daughter. She's not going anywhere, but keep it up April and you just might be." Said Roger.

"And what are you going to do Roger huh?"

"Don't tempt me April." Said Roger starting to diaper and dress Brooke.

"Fine, but you'll be sorry." She said as she walked out the door.

Marty hung around until it was time for Roger to go to work. He had tried to get out of it, but he couldn't find anyone to cover his bar tending shift.

"I'm going to shower real fast are you sure you're going to be okay?" Roger asked.

"Yes now go shower, none of us have plans tonight. She'll be fine." Said Alison.

Roger showered, and then kissed the baby as he put her down hopefully until he got back. He had her in the playpen, that way if April came back there wouldn't be a problem with the baby in the room.

"Bye, Munchie. Daddy will be back soon."

Roger left the loft and headed to work. April saw him and decided in her own way to talk sense into him.

"Roger! Baby I knew you would start to realize that having a baby wasn't for you. So where did you leave it?"

"I left Brooke at the loft with the others. I'm going to work."

"Skip work, George got some pure in and said he'd give me a free sample. Come on." She said grabbing his hand.

"I can't I have to go to work."

"Why?" Whined April.

"Why? Do you like having shelter and food?"

"Well yeah."

"How do you think we have that, it's because I work. And don't think I don't notice you stealing my tips."

"But Roger I thought you said it was our money."

"It is when you contribute but until you do it's mine. And you're not only stealing from me now, you're stealing from my kid."

"God! Everything is about this kid. She's been here a day and you've stopped caring about me. Before she came along you would have had no problem skipping work to come with me."

"No I would have had a problem. And now I'm going to work." Roger turned around and left.

"Roger!"

Roger arrived at work and Tony was tapping his wrist.

"I know, I know. Things have happened the past couple days and I'm trying to adjust to them."

"What's going on Rog?"

"The reason I tried to call in tonight is because I have a four day old daughter and I wanted to hang out with her tonight."

"I didn't know April was pregnant, Congrats man!"

"She's not April's. I had a one nighter with this chick, and she called me yesterday saying she had my kid and she didn't want her, so it was me or foster care."

"Holy shit! So how's April handling it?" Roger looked at him, in a 'what do you think' way.

"That good huh?"

"Worse, but everyone is happy. They're all watching her right now."

"It takes all of them to watch a four day old?"

"Hey as long as it's not April I don't care." Said Roger lifting a keg.

"Well I'll try and get you out of here as soon as possible."

"Sounds good. Thanks Tony."

"You're welcome now lets go get some people drunk."

Roger and Tony walked out of the back and saw they didn't really have many people.

"Stick around until 11 and then you can go."

"Cool. Hey Bob what can I get you?" Roger asked one of his regulars.

"Hey Roger. Just a beer. Running late tonight?"

"Yeah, I was playing with my daughter and then I wanted to make sure she was sleeping before I left."

"How old is she?"

"4 days."

"Congratulations. So please don't tell me the mother is that girl that comes in and tries to start trouble with you."

"No, someone else." Said Roger handing Bob his beer.

"Good, here." Said Bob handing Roger a 20 dollar bill.

"Be right back." Roger went and got Bob's change. "Here Bob." Handing him the change. Bob never had more than one beer.

"Keep it."

"Are you sure?" Asked Roger.

"Buy something for your little girl."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

Roger worked his way through the whole bar multiple times, and soon it was 11. He didn't even notice.

"Rog! It's 11."

"Okay. Later guys." He had been sitting at the end of the bar discussing music with some other bohos that came in.

"Hey you're leaving?" Asked Mikey one of the guys he was talking to.

"Yeah. I'll be back." Roger went into the back and grabbed his coat.

"Hey Tony, can you grab Rog's tip jar?" Asked Mikey.

"Sure, why?"

"We took up a collection for the kid." Mikey pulled out a small wad of bills and change and put it in the jar.

"You guys are good." Said Tony with a laugh.

"He won't take it any other way." Said Mikey.

"Hey alright I'm out of here." Said Roger coming out front.

"Here's your tips and paycheck." Said Tony handing him a small paper bag and an envelope/

"Thanks later guys."

"Bye Rog."

Roger made it home without incident and walked up to the loft.

"Hey."

"Hey, you're back early." Said Benny.

"Yeah, it was dead Tony let me leave. So how did everything go tonight?"

"Fine, she woke up once, Ali changed her and she went right back to sleep."

"Great. Where is everyone?"

"Went to get food. We got you a burger and fries."

"Cool, can you watch her for a little longer, I want to shower, _again_." Said Roger with a laugh.

"Go, we'll be fine."

"Benny, thanks man."

"It's no problem. Seriously."

"'kay."

Just as Roger shut the bathroom door, the others came back in.

"Oh my god Benny. We ran into Mikey!" Said Maureen.

"Shh, she's sleeping. And he's getting in the shower." Said Benny.

"Well he said it worked and he has no clue." She finished quietly.

Roger came out a short time later and enjoyed the food the gang brought back for him.

"So did you do good tonight?" Asked Mark.

"I don't know I haven't counted yet. Although Bob gave me like 18 bucks."

"Wow." Said Alison. "Why don't you count before someone comes back." She suggested.

"Good idea." Roger went and got the bag out of his coat pocket and sat at the metal table. He counted his tips differently than anyone, the others knew. He sorted out the change and bills by amount and then added them after. "Holy shit there's almost $150 here. How did I make that much when it was dead tonight?"

"They like you Rog." Said Collins.

"It's just strange that's all." He then pulled out his check and saw that Tony had over paid him. "Damnit I need to call Tony."

"Why?" Asked Maureen.

"Cause he over paid me."

"By how much?" Asked Benny.

"3 days."

"Call him see what he says, he should still be at the bar." Suggested Alison.

"Yeah, hey can you do me a favor and take my tips with you later on. April's been taking them lately."

"Sure." She said. "What about your check?"

"I'm going to deposit it in my account."

"Okay."

Roger walked over to the phone and dialed the bar phone.

"BridgeStone."

"Tony it's Roger, man you over paid me by like 3 days."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did I'm looking at my check man and you over paid me. Were you hitting the keg while making it out again?"

"No smart ass I was getting a blow job, listen I didn't over pay you. You deserve that money. Have a good night."

Tony hung up on Roger, and he just shook his head.

"He claims he meant to do it." Roger said to everyone.

"What did he say when you asked if he was hitting the keg?" Asked Alison.

"He said he was getting a blow job." Answered Roger.

"Damn he wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Said Alison with a smile.

"And my mother wonders where I get my sense of humor." He said.

Brooke woke up a short time later and Roger fed her and then just sat up with her for a little while.

"You are so lucky baby, you have so many people who love you." He said looking down at his daughter right before putting her in the crib and then getting into bed himself. Brooke woke up a couple more times through the night and Roger noticed that April hadn't come home or at least never came to bed at that point he really couldn't have cared which one.

He was sitting in the living room with Brooke and Maureen when April came in not looking well and in a rage. She immediately went into the room and was looking in Roger's money jar for some cash, and all she found was pennies.

"Where is it?!"

"Where's what?" Roger asked calmly as he handed Brooke to Maureen so he could try and pacify April a bit.

"The money! Where is it, you worked last night. Where is the money?"

"You mean _my_ money, the money I worked my ass of for, is that the money you're talking about?"

"Yes! Where is it?"

"Where I put it." He said.

"Where? What did you do with it?"

"None of your business." He said quietly.

"You blew it, you spent it on that thing! Roger I needed that!"

"To do what put it in your veins? And I didn't blow it on my daughter it went to bills, so we have some place to live."

"You bastard! You selfish BASTARD! You don't care, I needed that money and you couldn't wait to spend it."

"It was my money to spend any way I wanted to, and I chose bills. So yes April I am a selfish bastard because I want a place to sleep at night."

April stormed out of the apartment and slammed the bottom door.

"Roger you did a good thing, giving your money to Alison."

"I hope so." He said quietly to himself and taking Brooke from Maureen.

A few days later things hadn't really calmed down much around the loft, April was storming in and out calling Roger names either out loud or under her breath, Alison had offered to take Brooke to her place with her and Benny until April calmed down. He didn't want to but he knew she was safer there than at the loft with him. He went over there to spend time with Brooke and came back in the afternoon. He noticed it was quiet almost too quiet in the loft, he heard someone come in behind him and turned around.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey it's too quiet." Said Mark.

"That's what I was thinking. April should be here. April? APRIL!" Roger walked over to the bathroom when he saw that the door was closed, which unless someone was in there never happened. Roger opened the door and saw red. That was all he saw was red. Roger ran over and pulled her out of the over filled bathtub while Mark went and called 911. "Oh baby what did you do?"

Mark came back over after making the phone call, and noticed the post it on the mirror.

"Roger."

"What, Mark?"

"Look up."

"What?" Mark nodded to the mirror, and then Roger saw the note. 'We have AIDS'. That was it no explanation, nothing just a damn post it. All Roger could think about was Brooke. His little girl.

"Excuse me we got a call about a death." Said a paramedic walking in.

"Right in here, Roger come here and give them space." Said Mark pulling him into the living room.

"How could she do that? Mark? How could she do that?" He said quietly. Mark wasn't sure if it was the actual act of suicide or the AIDS that Roger was talking about.

"You need to get tested."

"I know, god I only did it a few times, only a few and she told me they were new. When I slept with her I used a condom. But I guess those aren't a hundred percent effective I used one with Victoria too."

"Guys we need to ask you a few questions." Asked the cop coming over.

"Yeah, okay." Said Roger.

"What happened?"

"I um, was visiting my daughter and I came home and the bathroom door was shut which it never is and then Mark came home and I opened the door and she was in the tub."

"Was she upset about anything?"

"My daughter, she um, didn't want my daughter here. So when she started getting really bad and just mean I sent my baby to my friend's house."

"Sir, we have some track marks on her arms." Said another paramedic.

"Is that what you meant by when she was getting bad?"

"Yeah."

"How old is your daughter?"

"2 ½ weeks, but she's not April's. Do you mind I need to wash my hands."

"No not at all, just make sure to bleach the sink after." Said the cop.

The paramedics pulled the stretcher out of the bathroom with the body bag on it. Roger saw this and walked over to it.

"Can I?"

"Yeah." The paramedic unzipped the bag and showed April's body to them. Roger leaned down and got close to April's ear.

"You stupid, selfish bitch."

Roger left the house after that, Mark called everyone and told them about April. Alison agreed to keep Brooke for another night. When Roger left he walked down to the clinic and walked in.

"Hi Roger, is everything okay with Brooke?" Asked Marge.

"Yeah, she's um with my friend Alison. Um, I need an HIV test."

"Why?"

"My girlfriend just killed herself and left me a note that she had AIDS."

"Come in honey." Roger walked in quietly.

"Please don't take Brooke away." He said so quiet Marge almost didn't hear him.

"What honey?"

"Please don't take Brooke away from me."

"Honey, we're not going to take her away. Why would we take her away?"

"Because I might have AIDS, I can't lose my baby, please Marge make sure I can keep her."

"Roger look at me. Even if you have HIV, Brooke is yours. No one will take her from you."

"I've only had her a short time, but I love her."

"I know honey. I'm going to go get Dr. May for you. Just stay here okay." Marge hugged him as he cried. And then left to get Dr. May.

"Dr. May. Roger's here." Said Marge when she tracked down the doctor.

"Why is everything okay with Brooke?"

"Yeah, um his girlfriend committed suicide and she had AIDS, he thinks he might be infected. But he's afraid if he is we're going to take Brooke away from him."

"Oh man." She said as she walked down to the exam room.

She walked in and saw him sitting on the table with his hands over his eyes, by the shaking of his shoulders she could tell he was crying.

"Roger."

"I'm so sorry, you trusted me with her and I let you down."

"Roger, where is Brooke while you're here?"

"She's with Alison and Benny at Alison's. I sent her there when April wouldn't calm down."

"See you did a good thing, to keep your little girl safe, you sent her home with people you trusted."

"Please don't take her."

"I'm not going to, we're just going to take your blood and get you on some meds today, okay?"

"Yeah."

Dr. May took Roger's blood and sent it to the lab and then got him the AZT pills.

"We should know in a week. I'll call you. Until then take these 3 times a day and be careful okay?"

"Thank you."

"I'll call you, just go home and give your baby lots of love."

"I will." Roger got up and left with the pills and went home.

"Hey where'd you go?" Asked Mark.

"The clinic. Is everything cleaned up in there?"

"Yeah, the um cops called a cleaning service they use and they came over and did it. I don't think that bathroom has ever been so clean."

"Did you bleach the kitchen sink?"

"They did."

"I'm going to call Ali and have her bring Munchie home."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I need my daughter Mark."

"Okay, why don't you go lay down and I'll call Alison."

"Thanks."

Mark turned around and called Alison.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Mark, he just got back he went to the clinic and got tested, he wants Brooke home."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't know, but it's what he wants and he's not going to be alone, Maureen and I will be here tonight."

"Okay, I'll bring her home now."

"Thanks Alison."

"No problem.

Alison came over about 20 minutes later with Brooke and Benny.

"How is he?" Asked Benny carrying the playpen in.

"He's been in his room, since he got back."

"I'll check on him, maybe seeing the baby will brighten him up a little."

Alison took the baby out of the car seat and walked over to Roger's room and knocked on the door frame.

"Roger, honey. I have Brooke with me. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Came the quiet response.

"Hey babe." She sat on the bed with Brooke in her arms.

"Hi."

"Baby I'm so sorry."

"Why did she do this? I mean was she that upset about having Brooke here, or was it the AIDS. Did she think I wouldn't take care of her when she got sick?"

"I don't know honey. But she was sick, not just from the illness. But Roger you know she was a heavy drug user. It could have been so many things that made her do that."

"I should have never gotten together with her in the first place."

"Don't say that. You guys were good in the beginning, before the drugs."

"I'm scared Alison."

"Hang on let me put the baby down." Alison placed Brooke in the crib and then got back on the bed and gathered Roger in her arms. "Shh, we'll get through this. You are going to live a very long time. Hell Collins has. And you will too."

"What's going to happen to her if I don't?"

"Nothing is going to happen, she will stay here surrounded by love. Nothing is going to happen I promise."

"Alison, you have to take care of her. Watch over her please?"

"I won't have to, because you will be here the whole time."

"Yeah? Can you find Collins?"

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need Collins in here."

"I'll find him." Said Benny who was walking by the room, he grabbed his coat and went to the school where Collins was working.

"Yeah hi I need to talk to Tom Collins, it's a family emergency."

"Hold on I'll get him out of class." Said the secretary. Benny waited a couple of minutes before Collins came into the office.

"Benny! What's going on they said it was a family emergency." Benny leaned over and whispered to him.

"April died, she um slit her wrists in the bathroom this morning. Rog and Mark found her. She had AIDS."

"What? Roger?"

"Went and got tested, but now he's home and inconsolable. Ali's with him, he asked for me to find you."

"Hang on. Marcy, I need to leave and I need a sub for the next few days. My brother's girlfriend died and he's a mess."

"Go I'll arrange everything. Call me when you're ready to come back."

"Thanks. Let me get my stuff. You're lucky you caught me now I'm on prep."

"He's a mess, Tom. I've never seen him like this. He wanted Brooke home."

"I can understand that, we just have to watch him for a while make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"You don't think he would do anything? I mean he's got Brooke."

"No, but we just have to make sure there's nothing sharp around and just watch them."

"God, why did she do this?"

"She was sick. I mean look how she acted towards the baby, and she did nothing wrong but be born." Said Collins.

"She was a druggie, jealous, bitch. Plain and simple."

Collins and Benny got back to the loft and found Roger and Alison in the same place, the only difference was that Maureen was feeding Brooke.

"How is she?" Asked Collins.

"She's fine, she started to whimper and Rog asked me to feed her."

"Alright, I'm going to go in there." He said walking into Roger's room.

"Hey."

"Hey, he just drifted off. I think he drained himself."

"I'll sit with him, can you do something?" Said Collins.

"Yeah, what?"

"Call his parents and only tell them about April dieing, don't mention anything about the AIDS. That's for him to tell them."

"Yeah, he asked me if something happens to him to take Brooke."

"Ali, nothing is going to happen. We'll get him through this."

"Okay, I'm going to go make that call." Alison walked out of the room, and then the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Marge I'm a nurse at the clinic."

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, I was calling to make sure Roger made it home okay. He was very distraught in the office when he came in."

"He made it home, he's actually sleeping right now. What happened?"

"He came in for the test, and kept asking me not to take Brooke from him."

"Thank you."

"We just kept reassuring him that we wouldn't and then asked where Brooke was and he said that she was with his friend Alison."

"She was, Benny and I had her at my apartment."

"Good, I'm glad he has friends that care that much. I'll call probably in about a week with his results, and also Brooke has an appointment next week on Wednesday at 10am."

"We'll be there."

"Thank you, bye."

"Bye."

Alison hung up the phone and dialed Marty and Steven's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Davis, it's Alison."

"Hi Alison. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"April died this morning."

"How?"

"She slit her wrists. Roger and Mark found her."

"Oh my god. How's Roger taking it?"

"Um, he cried for a little while. He's sleeping right now."

"Well Marty is at work right now, but we'll be up later."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye honey."

"Bye." Alison hung up the phone and sat on the couch.

"He's using, I know he is." Said Mark. He and Benny were sitting in the living room while Roger was in his room with Brooke.

"I know. What are we going to do?" Asked Benny.

"I don't know, I mean the only times I see him really high is right after work. He's never high when he's just home."

"At least he has some control, but soon he's going to lose that control." Said Benny.

"I just wish he'd talk to one of us." Said Mark.

"It's not going to happen as much as we wish it's just not."

A few months later Roger was completely out of control. Alison stopped coming around, mostly because she didn't want to see a good friend of her go through all this, she made it known that if they ever needed anything to call her, but she couldn't watch. Roger took that hard and started acting negative towards her.

"Roger can we talk?" Asked Mark one afternoon.

"What, Mark?" Roger was feeding Brooke, it was almost like taking care of her was a hassle to him, but some where in him Mark knew he loved his daughter.

"You need to stop doing this to yourself."

"Stop what?"

"The drugs."

"I'm fine Mark, besides what does it matter if I use I'm going to die anyway, whether it be from an overdose or of AIDS, what does it matter?"

"It matters a lot Roger! What are we supposed to tell Brooke when she asks where her daddy is? Do you want us to tell her 'your daddy was a druggie, who overdosed one night.' Or do you want us to say 'your daddy fought so hard, so he could have everyday he could with you.' What do you want us to tell her ROGER! Because I'd rather tell her that you fought. So tonight when you're out getting a hit think about your daughter."

Nobody knew what to say to Roger in the week after April's death. The city took care of the funeral when it was realized they couldn't afford it. Based on how April acted the last few weeks of her life, Alison refused to pay. And nobody blamed her. Roger started back at work, but what nobody knew was every night on his way back he was using heroin. He never did it in the loft, or when he was with Brooke during the day.

It went on like that for a few months. Roger had been diagnosed as HIV+, the day after they buried April. And that started his downward spiral.

Brooke was about 7 months old and had no clue what was going on with her father. All she knew was he always played with her and then he would leave, and she'd have a new play partner sometimes or she went to sleep.

That night Roger went out and went to work like he did every night, Tony had noticed a change in him, but as long as he showed up and did his job, Tony felt his personal life was his. Roger was always happy to show off the latest picture Mark took of Brooke, hell he still had a copy of the picture of Brooke wrapped up in the frog towel in his wallet. So that night after he got off work he went to find The Man. And he ended up doing exactly what Mark said to do, he thought of Brooke and how he wanted to be remembered. The band had disbanded shortly after Brooke was born.

"Damn it." He said to himself, he put his hands in his pocket and started to walk away. Just then he saw cops.

"Put your hands up."

"Listen, I'm just on my way home."

"Put your hands up."

Roger did as he was told and the cop searched him, he found the small baggie in Roger's pocket. And cuffed him.

"Let's go." Roger got into the car without incident and went to the police station with the cops. "You get one call, make it worth it."

"How much is my bail?" He asked.

"$200."

Roger picked up the phone and dialed the number. This was the most embarrassing call he would make in a while.

"Hello?"

"Ali, it's Roger."

"Hi, honey. What's going on?"

"I got arrested."

"For what?"

"I bought."

"Oh, honey."

"Can you come get me please. My bail is $200 and they took all my money from work tonight."

"Honey I can't. But I will get Brooke and bring her back here with me. Roger this is a sign. Get help. I will pay for you to go to rehab, but you have to go from jail."

"Alison, please!"

"No, I'll take care of Brooke. But you have to take care of yourself."

"Fine, can you call the loft then and have someone come get me, because I only had one phone call and I called someone I thought would help me."

"I am helping you."

"No you're leaving me here to rot!"

"Bye Roger."

"Alison! Wait I'm sorry." But she had already hung up by then.

Roger sat in the cell for a few hours just thinking, he realized he needed to get better. If not for himself but for Brooke, she deserved to have her father there for as long as she could. He needed to try and call Alison again.

"Sir, excuse me?"

"What?"

"I need to call and check on my daughter, do you think I could use a phone. Please?"

"Buddy I've heard that line before, you had your one phone call."

"It's not a line though, really look in my wallet you'll find pictures please I need to get out of here, but first I need to call and check on her."

"Fine, come on. I'm only doing this cause I have kids too."

"Thank you." Roger dialed the number and actually hoped he didn't wake up Brooke she had started sleeping almost the whole night.

"Hello?" Said the groggy voice.

"I'll do it."

"Roger? What will you do honey?" Asked Alison looking at Benny who came in the room with Brooke.

"I'll go to rehab, just please get me out of here."

"I will honey, this is the best thing for you."

"I'm not doing it for me, I'm doing it for Munchie, how is she?"

"She's fine, she's lounging in the chair with Benny, sucking on her pacifier."

"Can you please come get me now?"

"I'll see you in the morning honey." Said Alison silently crying.

"Alison, please don't leave me here until then. Please let me come home."

"Roger I still have to call a place and then we'll come get you. I promise."

"Okay, tell Munchie I love here, and Daddy will be well soon."

"I will, thank you for doing this Roger."

"You're welcome."

Alison hung up the phone and looked at Benny who had a sleeping Brooke in his arms.

"So, he's going to go?"

"Yeah, I'll call a place later, and then you and Collins can take him in?"

"Yeah, so this little on is out like a light. I'm going to go put her back in bed."

"Let her sleep in here with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Benny and Alison settled down with Brooke quietly sleeping between them. It soon was 7am and Alison was on the phone with a rehab center.

"Yeah, hi I'm calling to find out if you have any rooms available, no it's not for me I have a friend and he needs help. Heroin, um there is one more thing he's HIV+. You will that's great, yes he's got a prescription for AZT. Great, can you take him today? He'll be there. Um I have one more question what's your age limit on visitors? He's got a daughter who's about 7 months. Thank you so much. Bye."

"So?"

"They'll take him, and if he's doing well after detox, we can bring Brooke to see him."

"Good, I'll call Collins, have him pack Roger a bag."

"SPEEEEAK!"

"Collins, it's Benny pick up."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Roger agreed to go to rehab today."

"No shit?"

"No so I need you to go with me to get him, Ali got him into a place."

"I'll be right there."

Collins and Benny went down to the station house where Roger was.

"Hi, um I'm here to bail out a friend."

"Name?"

"Roger Davis."

"Hold on."

Roger came out to the area where Benny and Collins were waiting for him, he was shaking and sweating.

"Get me out of here."

"Let's go." Said Benny as he paid Roger's bail and got his stuff including the paperwork for his court date.

They drove in silence, Roger was staring out of the window.

"How's Munchie?"

"She's good, woke up last night when you called and then fell back to sleep."

"How long am I going to be there for?"

"As long as the doctors can keep you. I don't want you to worry, Munchie will be taken care of and then you will come home and be with her all the time."

"Okay."

They arrived at the rehab center and Collins helped Roger out of the back while Benny grabbed his bag. The three friends walked in together.

"Hi, um my name is Benny Coffin. My girlfriend called about a room for our friend."

"Hi, I'm Jinny. I have some paperwork that needs to be filled out and if you'll give me his bag we can get started."

"Here you go, also can I talk to you over here?" Asked Collins.

"Sure."

"Here is his AZT, it's a one month supply make sure he takes it exactly as prescribed, he's got a little girl at home that needs him."

"You got it."

Benny filled out the paperwork since Roger's hands were shaking so badly he couldn't hold the pen.

"Alright man, that's it. Now promise me that as soon as Collins and I leave you are not."

"I promise Benny, I'm doing this because I need to be there for Brooke."

"Also do it for yourself, and um if you need inspiration on getting well. Here." Benny handed him a packet of photos.

"Thanks."

"See you soon man and we'll bring Brooke back with us."

Roger got settled in his room and noticed that it was a private room. After his stuff was throughly searched and given back he put it away the best he could with the shaking going on. Then as he settled on the bed a woman came in.

"Hi Mr. Davis, I'm Marcy. I'm here to give you the run down of how things are going to go for you. I guess you noticed that you have no roommate. While you are in detox mode you won't have one, but once you are out of that stage, we'll move you to another room. You have 3 phone calls a day, and anyone can call you as long as you say so."

"Will I be able to see my daughter?" He asked quietly.

"Soon, once you're past the worst stages you will be. How old is she?" Roger was embarrassed he had to think for a second and count back.

"7 months."

"What's her name?"

"Munchie, I mean Brooke."

"Nice, I've heard weird nicknames before but Munchie tops it."

"It's short for Munchkin. I haven't been the best father lately."

"But you have time, she won't even remember this so all she'll ever know is that her daddy was there."

"But I'll know."

"Just keep thinking about being there for her and you'll get through this."

"Thanks."

"If you need anything just buzz the desk. You can make a call if you want."

"Okay." Roger glanced at the phone and was contemplating calling his parents, they needed to know where he was. He picked up the phone and dialed his room number and then his parents number.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Roger, where are you?"

"Rehab."

"Oh thank god. Where's Brooke?"

"Um, she's with Ali and Benny at Ali's."

"Okay, so when did you go in and what finally prompted you?"

"I just got here, and I um, got arrested last night after I bought some, I called Ali to come bail me out and she told me she wasn't going to until I decided to go to rehab. Benny and Collins just dropped me off."

"You got arrested, what are they going to do?"

"I think I have a court date, I'm not really sure, one of the guys has the paperwork and right now I can't really tell which way is up, I'm lucky I remembered the number. Some nurse asked me how old Munchie was and Dad I had to count back, I couldn't tell her off the top of my head."

"It's going to get easier Roger, it's going to be hard for a while, but it will get easier. When can you have visitors?"

"I don't know, they did say Munchie could come see me."

"That's good, I'm proud of you son, making this decision."

"Thanks, well I'm going to lay down now. I'll talk to you another time."

"Okay, I'm going to call and check up on you, and if you can't speak to me that's fine. I'll just call and check on your progress."

"Okay, Dad. Bye."

"Bye.

The next few days after the phone call were the toughest on Roger, he would itch and shake almost everyday until the cart with the methadone came his way. It was to the point where he looked so bad that one volunteer staff member in particular would send him on the biggest slip up of his journey.

Hey Mr. Davis my name is Daniel McGrath and I'm a youth volunteer here, I've seen so far what detoxing has been doing to you so here is a little plastic bag of something familiar. He threw the bag into his room and shut the door.

Roger knew instantly what it was and dove into it like a little child devouring his sweets, he took the syringe and filled it up good giving himself the hit of his life. For that moment he lost all focus as to why he needed to get better. He soon passed out into a rather fitful restless sleep, one that had him thinking about the last words Mark and Collins had said "Do you want us to tell Brooke her daddy died of an overdose because he was a druggie, or do you want us to say that he fought to make a better life for the both of you." Collins faded voice echoed in his head

Soon he woke up to find Collins all dressed in white with a halo on his head. As he looked wide eyed he thought to himself that the batch given to him must have been really bad.

"Collins is that you man, I mean really I must have gotten buzzed off of something really bad if I'm seeing you in angelic garb." Roger said

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who this Collins fellow is, my name is Bud and I'm an angel sent to show you how things would really be if you weren't around to raise your daughter."

In a flash of white light Roger and the angel were transported to a grave site, there they saw Maureen, Collins, Mark, Alison, Benny, Marty, and Steven who was holding Brooke in his arms.

"I take it that these people are familiar to you Roger considering that you show vast emotions, and I can sense that you know whose tomb stone we are near." Bud said

"Man this is a crazy trip dude, this can't be my own grave can it I mean really I get out of rehab and I raise my daughter right, this is all a part of the buzz which I wish never happened." Roger said

"You must realize Roger that if you did choose not to live the future of those that love you would change dramatically, not only that but your little girl will probably be sent to her mother who we all know could care less about her." Bud continued.

"No you she can't be sent back to Victoria she never wanted Munchie in the first place, all she wanted to do was to throw her to foster care noooooooooooooo I need to get snapped out of this and get better." "Not just for me but for the rest of my family and for Brooke, I love you baby girl daddy is going to get better so that we can be a family." Roger said as he blacked out.

He woke up again and saw Bud.

"This is getting creepy, man really, really creepy." Said Roger.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Roger got up and followed Bud. "Do you know where you are?"

"If I don't I killed more brain cells than I thought." Bud reached over and smacked him in the head. "Ow, you are a violent angel. I'm in the loft."

"That's better."

Roger stood there and saw himself sitting on the couch with Brooke curled up to his chest. She was eating a bottle with eyes closed.

"Well aren't you a sleepy one right now." He smiled down at his young daughter, he was proud of himself he had gotten clean right after April died. There was a knock on the loft door. "Hate to do this honey, but I have to put you down." Brooke whimpered a little the change. "Oh it's okay Munchie, Daddy will be right back." Roger walked over to the loft door and slid it open.

"Can I help you?"

"Roger Davis?"

"Yeah?"

"Have a nice day."

"What's this?"

"You've been served."

The man left and Roger stared at the paper in his hands, it read:

_**State of New York**_

_**City of New York City**_

_**Victoria E. Montgomery v. Roger J. Davis**_

_**RE: Custody of Minor Child**_

_**Brooke P. Davis**_

Roger couldn't read anymore. All he knew was Victoria was suing him for custody of the child she never wanted. He slid down the door with tears in his eyes.

"Roger, what's going on? Honey?" Asked Maureen coming out of her's and Mark's room. She sat down on the floor next to him and took the paper from his hand and read it. "Are you kidding me?! The bitch is doing this now! She couldn't wait to hand Brooke off to someone. I'm going to call Alison maybe she knows a good lawyer." Maureen immediately got up and called Alison.

"Hello?"

"Alison, it's Maureen. Do you know of a good lawyer?"

"Why?" Maureen took a quick look at Roger who was now holding Brooke and gently rocking her while trying to stop the tears that were coming.

"Victoria had him served with custody papers."

"WHAT?! Why?"

"I don't know, but I do know that he's going to need a really good lawyer."

"I'll call around and then be over, what's he doing?"

"Holding Brooke on the couch and crying."

"I'll be there soon." Said Alison as she hung up the phone with Maureen and dialed her father's office number.

"James Grey's office."

"Genevieve, it's Alison is my dad around?"

"Hang on Alison."

"Alison darling, is everything okay?"

"Daddy, who's the best family law attorney?"

"Why do you need a family law attorney?"

"You remember my friend Roger?"

"Yes, the musician, how's he adjusting to fatherhood?"

"He's doing great, it's the egg donor I'm worried about."

"What?"

"Brooke's biological mother served Roger with custody papers."

"Joanne Jefferson, she handled Craig's divorce. Completely cleaned him out, she was his ex-wife's attorney."

"Thanks Daddy."

"It's no problem, I respect any man who has taken on as much as Roger has. Have Joanne send the final bill to me."

"Thank you."

"Bye Honey."

Alison hung up and then dialed 411.

"What city please?"

"Manhattan."

"Name?"

"Attorney Joanne Jefferson."

"The number is (212)569-0413."

Alison dialed the number as quick as she could.

"Ms. Jefferson's office."

"Yes, hello, I was given Ms. Jefferson's name by my father. I have a friend in need of representation."

"Please hold."

"This is Joanne Jefferson."

"Hello, Ms. Jefferson, my name is Alison Grey. My father gave me your name. I have a friend who has had sole custody of his daughter since she was 3 days old, and now the mother is suing him."

"How old is the child?"

"About 8 months."

"Has the mother had any contact with them?"

"Not since she called to arrange the pick up, and then sent a stranger into the Life Cafe with Brooke."

"Wow, um okay. Well I'd like to meet with your friend."

"Great when?"

"I have an appointment free at 2 today."

"Perfect, we'll be there."

Alison wrote down the address Joanne gave her. She quickly hung up the phone and headed out the door. She arrived at the loft in record time, only catching one odd look from the cabby when she told him address. He actually asked her if she was a hooker.

"You wish." He dropped her off and she ran to the pay phone.

"SPEEEEEAK!"

"Guys it's Ali, throw down the key." Maureen came out and threw it down.

Alison walked inside and made her way upstairs.

"Hey Babe." She said to Roger.

"Hey."

"Mo called me, I called a lawyer we have an appointment at 2."

"Okay."

"I'll take her. You go change and grab all the paperwork you have."

"What about Munchie?"

"I'll watch her, honey go change." Said Maureen.

"I haven't seen him this bad since April died."

"It's scary." Said Maureen picking up the toys on the floor.

"Is this okay?" Roger came out in a pair of jeans and probably the only button down he owned.

"Perfect Babe. Do you have the paperwork?"

"Yeah, oh wait we need this too." He said picking up the papers he was served.

"Let's go." Said Alison.

"Bye Munchie."

"Say bye-bye Daddy." Said Maureen.

"Mo, can you call Tony?"

"Yeah."

Roger and Alison left and made their way to Joanne's office.

"Ali I can't afford this." Said Roger when he saw the building.

"Don't worry about that, just worry about Munchie." They walked into the offices and saw Joanne's secretary sitting at her desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Alison Grey, and Roger Davis to see Ms. Jefferson." Said Alison in her most business like voice.

"She's expecting you go right in."

Alison and Roger walked in and saw an African-American woman sitting at a rather large desk.

"Excuse me, Ms. Jefferson?"

"You must be Alison, I'm Joanne Jefferson. Please sit."

"This is Roger."

"Hi Roger. How are you?"

"I'm okay, I mean aside from the fact that the reason I'm alive is being taken away from me."

"No one is going to be taken away, just from what Alison told me on the phone, you have a very good case."

"We, um brought you the paperwork he was given and all of the stuff the mother gave with the exception of her hospital paperwork, that's with Dr. May at East Village Clinic." Said Alison

"Good, now is there anything else I should be aware of?" Asked Joanne writing stuff down.

"Um, I'm HIV+ and a former drug addict, but I've been clean since April."

"Okay, now where and who do you live with or is it just you and Brooke?"

"Ave A and 11th, in Alphabet City, and it's me, Munchie, Mark, Maureen, Collins, Benny, and Ali's around a lot. So are my parents."

"Who's Munchie?"

"Oh Brooke, that's her nickname. I have pictures too, but you can't keep them I can get copies."

"That's fine. How do you support Brooke and yourself?"

"I'm a bartender 6 nights a week, but someone is always with her. I put her to bed before I leave and am back before she wakes up for her next bottle."

"We have a schedule all the roommates have a certain day and most of the time we're all there anyways." Said Alison.

"I think we have a great shot. Now can you tell me how Brooke came to be?"

"I was performing with my band and she came up to me, I took her back to my place and Brooke was conceived. She left and then about 9 months later a call came in, it was Victoria saying I had a daughter and she didn't want to be a mother, we arranged to meet at the Life Cafe. So Maureen and I go down there, this guy walks in with her in a car seat, asks for me, hands the baby to Mo. Since he had asked for ID. She didn't even come herself, she sent some stranger in with my kid. She didn't even tell him to check ID that was his idea.

"Did she leave a note?"Joanne asked

"No just that file, a few diapers, some clothes that didn't even fit her and a can of formula."Maureen replied

"This is an abandonment case, she abandoned Brooke with a stranger in faith that she would be given to you." Joanne said

"She threatened foster care when she called to set up the drop off." Roger replied.

As the appointment went on Joanne's phone beeped, she picked it up to find Victoria's attorney on the other end of the line.

"Good afternoon Jefferson I just want to let you know that my client will win full custody of Brooke Penelope Davis, she is going to give her all the luxuries that she could ever want." Andrew Johnson said

"I highly doubt that Victoria Montgomery would be a suitable parent for Brooke considering that she abandoned and neglected her, not even willing to take the time to deliver the child to her father herself." "I would have to say that you must have a strong case for you to win, for under my watch justice shall be served." Joanne said

"I shall see you in court Miss Jefferson." Johnson said

The day for the trial came up and Roger was up and ready long before the alarm or Brooke woke up. Since he couldn't find a sitter given that everyone wanted to be there with him it was decided that Brooke would be looked after by Mrs. Collins near the back of the courtroom. Hopefully out of sight from Victoria.

"Hey what you doing up and ready?" Asked Alison coming out of Benny's room.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Thing are going to be fine we'll just get through the next two day." Said Alison as Brooke started to cry.

"I got her." Said Roger heading back into his room. "Hey Munchie what's with the tears huh? I was only drinking my coffee." He said gently wiping her tears away as she laid her head on his shoulder. Alison quietly watched from the doorway as Roger changed her diaper, she could hear Brooke laughing because Roger was tickling her while he changed her. She thought of all the moments Mark had captured on film from the moment Roger introduced her to the roommates, Roger sleeping on the couch with Brooke on his chest also sleeping, to things like this with Roger just being silly with her. Joanne agreed to show it as evidence showing that Roger was loving and attentive father, that added to the fact that he had so many people to testify for him.

Everybody woke up and drank their coffee and at 8 am left the loft and headed to the courthouse. When they got there they were immediately ushered into the courtroom. Roger held on to Brooke as long as he could sitting at the table with Brooke letting her bounce up and down on his lap. This was her favorite activity as of late and did it with a toothless grin and a giggle that would make anyone laugh with her.

Victoria walked in with her lawyers and glanced over at Roger and Brooke. There he was sitting at the table letting Brooke jump up and down while he talked to what Victoria assumed were his parents.

"All rise!"

"Oh Mrs. Collins." Said Roger quickly handing Brooke off to Collins' mother.

"The honorable Judge Jeremiah Westwood presiding." Said the bailiff.

"Be seated. This case is an interesting one. I honestly don't understand why we're here. From what I've seen this is the first time you Ms. Montgomery have shown interest in the child."

"Your honor my client was unable to care for the child but is now able to provide for her."

"We'll see about that. Now to start I would like to hear from the father. Mr. Davis."

"Go." Said Joanne, Roger got up and headed up to the witness stand. He could hear Brooke babbling in the back.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"Please state and spell your name for the record."

"Roger R-O-G-E-R Jay J-A-Y Davis D-A-V-I-S."

"Thank you."

"Mr. Davis how did your daughter come to be?" Asked Joanne.

"I was playing a show with my band, the Well Hungarians, when Ms. Montgomery approached me as I was packing up my equipment. We said hi and I asked her if she wanted to leave, she said yes and then we went to my loft."

"And what happened when you got there?" She asked.

"We slept together, after that was over. she was getting dressed saying something about having a busy day the next day."

"When was the next time you heard from her?" Asked Joanne.

"When Brooke was 3 days old, she called."

"And what was said during that conversation?"

"She informed me that I had a daughter and she didn't want to be a mother, so either I take care of the baby or she goes to foster care, I couldn't let that happen to any kid. Especially mine."

"Did you arrange to meet her anywhere?"

"Yes she told me to meet her at the Life Cafe."

"And what happened when you got there?"

"Uh, Maureen and I went in and I asked the host and the bartender if anyone had come in and asked for me, no one had yet so we waited a couple minutes and this guy with a baby carrier walked in, asked if anyone in the place was Roger Davis, I said I was and he asked to see ID, so I pulled out the card handed it to him and he handed over Brooke to me. He then said that Victoria had paid him to bring Brooke in and he decided to check my ID. She just paid some stranger to bring her child into a crowded restaurant, and didn't even tell him to check ID."

"What happened after that?"

"Maureen and I headed home and brought Brooke up to the loft. Mo was holding Brooke on the couch while I went through the diaper bag she sent with her, all that was in there was Brooke's medical folder from the hospital, she had only been discharged that morning, there were a few diapers, some clothes that didn't even fit her and still really don't, and one bottle with a can of formula, that was it."

"Was there a note explaining anything?"

"Nothing." Roger glared hard at Victoria.

"Now Roger who takes care of Brooke while you work?"

"Um I have 4 sometimes 5 roommates, they all take turns watching her, there is a schedule posted on the fridge and it gets revised every couple weeks for everyone's different things. Um, my parents come in from Scarsdale often and help out. My mom will come in and cook meals for all of us and my dad helps fix things around the loft if needed."

"So you have a good support system."

"Very good."

"Thanks Roger."

It was now time for Victoria's lawyer to question Roger, Joanne went easy on him. He knew everything was about to come out now, but he wasn't scared. The stuff that happened made him who he is.

"Mr. Davis, do you smoke?"

"Yes."

"Where is Brooke usually while you are doing this?"

"Inside usually sleeping or playing."

"So you leave her alone inside a big loft at 7 months old."

"She's 8 months old and no my roommates are always with her, and I'm out on the fire escape. I don't smoke in the loft anymore, I haven't since I brought Brooke back with me." Roger's answer wasn't what the other lawyer expected.

"Is it true, you are HIV+?"

"Yes."

"If you are HIV+ how does that effect Brooke?"

"I take my meds every single day, I'm healthy other than my nicotine habit and the HIV. I'm under a doctor's care. I don't plan on leaving my daughter any time soon, and if I have to, I've made sure through my will that Brooke with be taken care of and provided for."

"And who will be taking care of her?"

"My friend Alison Grey."

"What happened with Brooke on the afternoon on March 5th, you brought her to a clinic?"

"Well I had just gotten from her from the man that dropped her off at the Life, so I was scared and brought her to the clinic to get checked out when I realized that she had just been released that morning from the hospital, it was a routine check up."

"Isn't it true you received items from this clinic?"

"I did, but they were just enough to get me by until I could get my check at work. They give them to any new parent at that particular clinic."

"What made you choose that clinic?"

"It's 3 blocks from my loft, and in 30 degree weather which it was that day. It's a matter of keeping Brooke warm."

"Is it true you are now a patient of that clinic?"

"I am, it's a general family practice."

"Mr. Davis, how did you contract HIV?"

"I was a recreational drug user, and contracted it using a dirty needle."

"Isn't it true that your girlfriend committed suicide in your bathroom, with Brooke in the house?"

"Brooke was with Alison at her apartment,_ I _wasn't even home when April did that."

"What happened after you discovered that your girlfriend had died?"

"I went to the clinic and got tested for HIV."

"Isn't it true that you had an emotional breakdown in front of the nurse there?"

"If you had just discovered your girlfriend dead in the bathroom, and found out you might have AIDS, and could possibly leave your child alone in the world, wouldn't you have a breakdown."

Victoria's lawyer realized he wasn't going to be able to pigeon hole Roger. And decided to conclude his questions after one more.

"Mr. Davis where is Brooke right now?"

"She's in the back of the courtroom with my friend's mother, in case you can't hear her babbling. We were playing before this whole thing started today, you saw her when you walked in."

"We are done with this witness your honor."

"Ms. Jefferson call your witness."

"I would actually like to call Victoria Montgomery to the stand your honor." Victoria got up and walked to the witness stand.

"State and spell your name for the record." Said the Bailiff.

"Victoria V-I-C-T-O-R-I-A Eve E-V-E Montgomery M-O-N-T-G-O-M-E-R-Y."

"Be seated."

"Good morning Ms. Montgomery, I'm going to start off with a few questions. How did you meet Brooke's father?"

"I met him in a bar that he was performing at."

"Were the events Mr. Davis described accurate?"

"Yes."

"How long has it been since you've seen your daughter before today?"

"Um, since she was 3 days old."

"And how long ago was that?"

"I think 8 months."

"You think?"

"No, it was 8 months, she's 8 months old."

"Why haven't you seen her or even been in contact with her since then?"

"I didn't want to be, but I do now."

"Ms. Montgomery, I found out something very interesting, while doing research for this case. While I was searching public records for information on both you and Mr. Davis, i found a marriage license in the state of North Carolina and it had your name on it. And it's dated July '86, now tell me if I'm wrong but that would make Brooke 5 months at the time. And suddenly at 8 months of age you want her back. Is that just a coincidence or something that was planned?"

"I met someone we clicked, and he convinced me that I could be a mother, and here we are." Victoria said coldly.

"But again correct me if I'm wrong but you told Mr. Davis you didn't want to be a mother and if he didn't take Brooke, she would be in foster care. Is that right?"

"I don't remember all of the conversation, maybe I said that. I was under a lot of stress. I had just given birth."

"You were still in the hospital, the staff had been taking care of Brooke because you refused her time and time again. So tell me what stress were you under?"

"I had just given birth." She said as an explanation.

"Why do you want to take Brooke out of the only home she's ever known and go with a virtual stranger? Especially now?"

"I am her mother, she should be with me. He can't provide for her like I can. I can give her things."

"Things? Do you have a support system?"

"A what?"

"A support system. Grandparents, friends, people there to help guide her if you can't be there."

"My husband has offered to provide a nanny."

"Do you work, Ms. Montgomery?"

"I do charities, and dinners."

"So you don't have a job that pays you a salary, you live off your husband's money, why would Brooke have a nanny if you are home?"

"Because I travel for these events."

"So you wouldn't be there at all times?"

"No, but he's not there all the time either I'm sure. You heard him he leaves her with babysitters all the time."

"To go to work, and your honor Brooke is usually asleep when my client leaves for work. He's with her all day. And I have video proof of that your honor."

"I'd like to see this video you've spoken of." Said Judge Westwood.

The bailiff wheeled over the television and Joanne handed him the tape. The tape started with a logo that said 'Munchie'.

"Good morning everyone my name is Mark Cohen and I've decided to make a documentary of Brooke's or as we all call her Munchie's life. Now it's really early or really late depending on how you look at it and Brooke isn't awake yet, which means neither is Roger. We're going to sneak in and take a peak at a sleeping Munchie, who defiantly takes after Roger and loves to sleep." Mark moved the camera into Roger's room. "Now there's Daddy drooling on his pillow, and over here Munchie is sound asleep. Wait a couple hours she'll be wide awake." Mark did a couple of establishment shots, showing how Brooke's toys were around the loft, and then of the kitchen where Brooke's little counter top tub and stuff was setup on the counter ready and waiting for Baby and Daddy. "It's bath day for Brooke today. When she was first born one of us could get away with using 3 towels, one for the baby, one for under the tub, and one for the floor. Now well lets just say you probably won't need to shower after you bathe her." Said Mark on the video, everyone on the boho's side of the gallery laughed. The next shot was Brooke laying on the couch with Roger after her 6 am bottle. "And now after the extremely stressful action of sitting there and drinking her bottle, Brooke is tired again." Establishment shot of Mark's watch which read 9 am. Brooke could be heard giggling and water being splashed in the background.

"It's now bath time." Said Mark.

"Hey, Munchie how about we try to keep some water in the tub. That way Daddy can wash you?" Asked Roger jokingly. He finished washing her and pulled her out and wrapped her in a little lion towel. "Are you going to film her all day?" Roger asked popping a lollipop in his mouth while holding Brooke up for the camera.

"Yup. So get used to it." Said Mark.

"Oh my goodness, you look so adorable." Said Alison coming in the front door.

"Thank-you I thought so too this morning when I was getting dressed." Said Roger.

"I was talking about Munchie. So who had the bath you or her?"

"Her I think, but it's hard to tell." Said Roger starting to get ready to change Brooke. "Hey can we not film my kid naked."

"Sure I'll film Mr. Teddy for a couple minutes."

"Let me know if he does anything interesting. Brooke babbled to it for twenty minutes yesterday, didn't you?" All that could be heard was Brooke's loud giggling cause Roger was tickling her. "So any new developments?" Roger asked coming over to the chair in frame with Brooke.

"Nope he's pleading the 5th and asking for a lawyer." Everyone laughed in the courtroom, the boho side used to Mark and Roger's weird conversations and the other's cause it was just funny. The next shot was Brooke on the blanket playing with Mr. Teddy. She was babbling animately. Roger could be seen in the frame laying on his stomach moving Mr. Teddy around and play kissing Brooke's cheeks, while she tried to grab at him. "Now we see that Brooke has gotten bored with Mr. Teddy she's forced to listen to Daddy play the guitar."

"Hey I don't see you complaining when it's all she'll fall asleep to at night." Roger picks up his guitar and Brooke and sits them on the couch.

"Rog, what are you doing?" Asked Collins coming in.

"I'm teaching Munchie to play guitar" Said Roger with a smile.

"Roger she's 7 months old, you can't even see her over the guitar." Said Mark with a laugh.

"So a smaller guitar maybe?"

"I think so. And I think a couple years, you know when she can actually understand you." Said Collins.

The next part of the video was of Roger feeding Brooke lunch of baby food and rice cereal.

"Baby come on I know it's nasty but you need to eat it." Said Roger looking at Brooke who wouldn't open her mouth. "Why are you making this difficult for your old man, please honey?"

"She doesn't understand you." Said Maureen.

"I know but I can try."

"Make it a game or something." She said.

"What like airplane?"

"Try it."

Roger tried it and Brooke went to bang on her table and smacked the spoon and it landed on Roger.

"I give up can you try?" Roger looked at Mark who was holding the camera.

"No." Said Mark shaking the camera to emphasize the point. At that point Roger put his head down and then Brooke put her hand in the bowl went to smack her hand again and hit Roger in the head.

"She didn't just get food on my head did she?"

"Yup." Said Maureen with a giggle.

"But at least she's eating what's left off her hand." Said Mark.

"Aren't you a silly little one, do you like making Daddy work for this? Because it's working." He finally got Brooke fed and changed and then handed Brooke to Maureen so he could shower.

"Hey Rog, where are you going?" Asked Mark chuckling.

"To get the peas and carrots shampoo out of my head."

"Well that was the dinner portion of our little show, soon will be bed time where we will be treated to a free and private concert by the one and only Roger, in order for Brooke to go to sleep until about 3 am." Bed time played out on the video and then it ended.

The TV stand was moved back and the judge looked at the whole courtroom, what he saw was a loving father, who would do anything for his child. The only thing that concerned him was Roger's health status. And then he looked over at Victoria who looked unaffected by what was just played, in fact she was examining her nails through most of it. But one thing he couldn't deny was that she was the mother. And just like Roger had she deserved a chance.

"Miss Montgomery judging by what was shown on the tape Mr. Davis is a capable and responsible parent, which is more than I can say about a woman who from the time she was born didn't even want to nurse, change or hold her baby. Not only that but you decided that you didn't have the backbone to give your daughter to her father face to face, therefore I give all custody rights to Mr. Roger Jay Davis. This case is now dismissed." The judge said

As soon as the verdict was read Roger felt that someone was waking him up. He woke up to find Maureen staring at him with a smile on her face as she held out Brooke to him.

"Look who I brought to visit, Daddy?"

"Hey, Munchie. Daddy missed you so much." He said taking her from Maureen.

"And she missed you, Ali said she hasn't been sleeping well. Benny tries to play her one of the tapes Mark made a while ago of you singing but she knows you're not there I think."

"I'll be home soon sweetie, I promise. I've had a lot of time to think in here and I'm going to try and officially have custody like papers stating Victoria has no rights."

"What brought this on?"

"Just a dream I had. I don't want her to go to Victoria if something happens to me."

"I know honey that's why we made out your will, remember?"

"But it's not enough, if Victoria's rights are terminated she can't have her ever."

Brooke completely unaware of what was going on was just having fun bouncing on Roger's lap.

"So are they treating you good here?"

"Yeah, they are, you know they are having me start therapy tomorrow. I'm kind of nervous about that."

"It will be okay honey, they just want to get to the root of things." Said Maureen.

"I know but it's one thing to talk to you guys, it's another to talk to a complete stranger."

"But that's the problem honey you haven't been talking to us. That's why you're here."

"I just want to come home, take me home please?"

"I can't baby, you need to be here."

"I tried right?"

"Yeah, you did. But let's try for this one okay?" Said Maureen running her hand up and down Brooke's back.

"Oh I can't wait to be back home with you Munchie." He said hugging her.

"Listen Alison and I were talking and we thought it would be a good idea if you revised your will."

"To what?"

"Just to update it, I mean have you updated it since April died?"

"No I haven't I don't even think Brooke's in it."

"I'll call a lawyer when I get home and then we'll come here and do all the paperwork." Said Maureen.

"Excuse me, visiting hours are over." Said Jinny poking her head in.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow to check up and I want to hear about your session okay?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"It's no problem we're family. Okay Munchie say 'bye Daddy'."

"Bye Munchie, I love you so much."

He watched Maureen and Brooke leave and felt better. He knew It would be a while before he was with Brooke full time again, that's what was keeping him in the center and not running out.

Maureen arrived home with Brooke and saw that Alison was there.

"Hey how is he?"

"He's okay, happy I brought Brooke down there. He said he agrees that he needs to revise his will."

"Good I'll call my father and get the name of a lawyer."

"Okay I'm going to put this little one down for a nap, she had a long day of bouncing on Daddy, while we visited, didn't you?"

After Brooke was put down for a nap she came back out to find Alison on the phone with her father.

"Thanks Daddy, bye."

"What's up?" Asked Maureen when Alison hung up.

"My dad gave me a name for a lawyer."

Alison called the number and spoke to Joanne Jefferson.

"Well that's the thing he can't come into your office. He's in a residential rehab center. But trust me once you see him with his daughter you'll forget he's there. Great, um let me call the center and see when he's available tomorrow and I'll call you back? Good, bye." Alison hung up and dialed the rehab center's number that was by the phone.

"Hope House. This is Jinny speaking."

"Hi Jinny, this is Alison Grey, can I speak to Roger Davis please?"

"Hold on one second." Alison waited a couple minutes before a very tired sounding Roger came on the phone.

"Hi babe, what's up is Munchie okay?"

"She's fine honey. Did I wake you?"

"Not really, I was just laying down. What's up?"

"How open is your schedule?"

"For you babe it's always open." He said flirtingly.

"Glad to see rehab hasn't changed you too much perv."

"You know you love it."

"I do, so your schedule?"

"You have to ask Jinny, I swear Collins or Benny told them not to tell me things." He said with a laugh.

"Alright well I'll call back and ask Jinny. But be prepared cause I think I found you a lawyer and she's willing to come and see you there."

"Okay." Said Roger.

"And if you've been a good boy, I might bring you a surprise."

"Um, you in sexy lingerie?"

"You wouldn't be able to keep it up." Said Alison as Maureen rolled her eyes laughing. Then Benny and Collins walked in.

"Hey, who's she talking to?" Asked Collins hearing Alison's response.

"Roger." Collins laughed.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later hon, bye." Alison hung up the phone.

"How is he?" Asked Benny.

"Hang on. Hi Jinny, it's Alison Grey again. Yeah I just spoke with him. Listen I need to do some paperwork about his daughter tomorrow and I'm bringing his lawyer, but he couldn't tell me his schedule for tomorrow, could you? Great. Yeah I'll hold."

"What's up?" Asked Benny.

"Roger decided to redo his will, and wants Victoria's rights terminated, so I called a lawyer and she said she's available tomorrow, but I'm trying to find out when Roger is. Yeah I'm here. Okay so he has group at 11 then lunch at 12:30, and then it's arts and crafts at 3 so between 1 and 3 he'll have time. Great. I'll be there. Thanks Jinny. Bye" Alison hung up the phone and turned around and saw Benny, Collins, Maureen, and now Mark holding back their smiles but were unable.

"He's doing arts and crafts?" Asked Mark.

"Yeah." Said Alison dialing Joanne's number. "Hi Joanne? Hey it's Alison Grey, he's available between 1 and 3 tomorrow, great it's called Hope House. Great I'll meet you there. Bye."

The next afternoon Alison got Brooke ready to go visit. She wanted to go early so Roger could see Brooke before Joanne got there. She had taken to sleeping at the loft instead of bringing Brooke to her place that way when Roger got home there was no adjustment, everything could just go easy. She arrived at Hope House and rang the buzzer.

"Can I help you?" Came a voice.

"Hi Alison Grey to see Roger Davis."

"Come in."

Alison walked in and went to the desk.

"Hi I'm Alison Grey is Roger available?"

"He just finished lunch, you can go over there I'll call him down for you. Also just fill out the visitor's pass."

"Okay, um someone else by the name of Joanne Jefferson will be coming soon to meet with us."

"Okay, I'll send her to you guys. Marcy can you send Roger down, his friend is here. Thanks, Alison he'll be right down."

"Thank you. How about you Munchie you ready to see Daddy." Said Alison taking Brooke out of the stroller.

"Hey sexy."

"Hey perv." Said Alison giving Roger a hug.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, you okay? You don't look so good."

"Rough night, but I'm better now that you guys are here. Hey Munchie." Brooke pushed away from Alison and into Roger's arms. "Oh, how is Daddy's Munchie?" He asked peppering her face with kisses while she giggled.

"She's good, I know she misses you."

"I miss her too. But soon I'll be better and then I'll be home."

"So Joanne should be here soon, what do you want to do?"

"Well we'll wait here and then we can go back to my room, and get some paperwork done."

"Okay." Said Alison.

"I spoke to my parents and told them that if anything happens to me while Brooke is under 18, she's to go to you, if that's okay. I mean my parents would love to take her, but they aren't getting any younger and I know they want to retire and travel, but they can't do that if they have Brooke. I've put them through enough these past few months."

"I'd be glad to take her, Roger and your folks will have all the access they want."

"Thanks."

"No problem, babe. Now what's this I hear about suing Victoria?"

"I had a bad trip a little bit back and had a dream, that she tried to take Brooke away from me. I just want to do it before she even thinks it."

"A preemptive strike."

"Yup." Brooke was content at the moment just laying back on Roger, she looked like she was just ready to fall asleep.

"She's almost out." Said Alison.

"Has she been sleeping okay?"

"She has her days, where she'll just cry but Mark will turn on a reel of you and she just calms right down." Roger just nodded and rubbed Brooke's stomach.

While Roger and Alison were talking a woman walked over to the buzzer.

"Can I help you?"

"Joanne Jefferson to see a Roger Davis."

"Come on in."

Joanne walked in the door and headed to the front desk.

"Hi I'm Joanne Jefferson, I'm here to see Roger Davis."

"Sign in here, and take a visitor's pass. He's the man in there with the little girl in his lap."

"Thank you." Joanne put the tag on and walked over to where Roger and Alison were sitting. "Excuse me, Roger?"

"Yeah?"

"Hi I'm Joanne Jefferson."

"Hi, sorry I would stand up but..." He said with a laugh and pointed to Brooke.

"No it's fine, she's beautiful."

"Thank you, this is my friend Alison Grey."

"Hi it's nice to meet you."

"You too. Roger do you want me to take her, so we can go to your room?" Alison noticed his hands shaking a little but didn't want to draw attention to it.

"Yeah, thanks." Roger knew Alison saw his hands and silently sent a thanks to her when she picked up Brooke.

"So are we ready?" Asked Alison.

"Yeah, let's go." Said Roger getting up.

Joanne and Alison followed Roger to his room. When Alison walked in she saw all the pictures they had given him on the cork board.

"I see you put up the pictures." She said.

"It took me an hour." He said sitting in a chair. "Can you hand me Brooke?"

"Sure." Alison handed Roger the baby and he placed her in his lap in the same position she was in, in the waiting room.

"And the blanket?" Joanne handed Roger the blanket and he put it over him and Brooke and put his hands underneath.

"So Roger, Alison told me that you want to do your will."

"Yeah. Um I need to provide for Brooke in it. If something should happen where I can't take care of her, Alison is to get her. I already talked it over with my folks and they agreed."

"Okay is that the only provision?" Asked Joanne taking notes.

"Um, actually Ali, see that journal on the night stand? Can you grab it?"

Alison went over and grabbed it.

"This one?"

"Yeah, there's a page that's marked can you rip it out and give it to her?"

"Here you go."

"That's everything, um most of it goes to Brooke but everyone else gets something as well."

"Okay." Joanne looked at it and noticed the shaky writing but it was legible. She put it in her folder. "Now the custody issue..."

Joanne got all the information just as in Roger's dream. But one thing that was different was someone knocking on Roger's door.

"Roger, hon it's meds time." Said Marcy.

"Can I take them in here?" He asked.

"Yeah hang on." Marcy left the room.

"Usually we have to take them at the nurses' station."

Marcy came back in the room and handed Roger a glass of water and a small cup with a pill in it. And she also had another small cup with a liquid in it.

"Show."

"Ahh." Roger showed her that he had swallowed his AZT and then she handed him the other liquid.

"All of it."

"I know."

"What were the meds Roger?" Asked Alison.

"AZT and the other was methadone, it helps with the withdrawal, after a while they'll ween me off of that and I'll be clean."

"Good."

"I'm working really hard here sweetie, I just want my time here to be short so that I can be at the loft with you and Munchie." Roger said

"I must tell you Ali that your father has found out through some lawyer friends that Victoria is thinking of serving you some papers Roger." Joanne said

"Woah just like in your dream babe, no wonder you were thinking preemptive strive." Ali said

"Yeah well at least now we know that we beat her and her lawyer to it." Joanne said

It was soon time to go to court, Joanne Jefferson not only brought the boho's with her, but just as in the dream they had a video of evidence that Roger was indeed a responsible parent. In the end the judge awarded Roger full custody of Brooke and granted that Victoria not have any custody of her whatsoever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to tkrocks219...love ya girly.**

**(I don't own anything mentioned... the characters mentioned belong to Jonathan Larson, and Mark Schwahn)**

_**(2 years later)**_

Roger stood at the steps of Hope House as he waited for Joanne and Maureen to pick him up. Evidently in the first week of his last month there Maureen and Mark had broken up and she had left him for Joanne, Collins was banged up outside the alley near the loft and was saved by his new girlfriend/boyfriend Angel (she was a drag queen), who Roger hadn't met yet. Benny was apparently being a jerk raising the rent for the boho's knowing full well that things were tight on their angle. Alison as always clung to Benny like no one's business

Now as far as Joanne and Maureen, Roger could see it coming considering his "gaydar" was fully operational (he was right about Collins since high school).... but last he heard Mark although he had accepted the break up rather well, although he continued to wonder what he did wrong.

While he was waiting outside he saw a vehicle pull up along side the curb and Alison, Maureen, and Joanne got out.

"Hey Hot Stuff need a ride?"Alison asked

"From you always. How are you sweetie?" Roger said

"I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm good, ready to go home."

"Good let's go, Munchie can't wait to see you."

"I just saw her yesterday, but I feel like I've missed so much. You know?"

"You haven't, Dr. May has said with everything but her height she's right on point. And you haven't missed anything. You were there for everything you saw her take her first steps, and say her first word."

"I know. I have to figure some stuff out tonight."

"Like what?"

"What I'm going to do for money. I need something more than my disability check. I'm going to see if Tony will give me my job back."

"Take it slow, you just got out."

"I know."

"Your parents took Munchie for Christmas Eve, they'll bring her back tomorrow morning. They wanted to give you the night to settle in."

"Okay."

The group pulled up to the building and Roger grabbed his bags, while Alison took his guitar.

"So what's Benny's deal?"

"I don't know, he met some of my father's greedy co-workers and suddenly changed. I don't even see him much. And I think he's cheating."

"He's an ass."

"Let's get upstairs."

Roger and Alison got upstairs and found Mark cleaning up.

"Honey, I'm home." Said Roger.

"Hey how are you?"

"Good since yesterday."

"Your parents came by this morning and grabbed Munchie, they said something about showing her off at your father's company Christmas Party."

"Yeah, they probably will." Said Roger with a smile. He went into his room and saw Brooke's stuff around the room, so he decided to clean up and put his stuff away.

When he came back out he settled on the couch to play with his guitar, and then Mark decided to go and find Collins.

_**(The next morning) **_

Collins had come over and was speaking to Roger and Mark when Brooke came running in.

"DADDY DADDY WHERE ARE YOU?" Brooke asked

"Hey there is Daddy's little Munchie." Roger said swinging her around

"Nana and Papa brought me on a nice boat called a yacht, it was a lot of fun and I got to wear a big girl dress." Brooke said excitedly.

"Really, that's great sweetie."

"Hey sweetie, how was your first night home?" Asked Marty.

"Good, except for the fact that Benny shut off our power, but it came back this morning just in time for Mrs. Cohen to call."

"Roger also met a girl, last night." Said Mark.

"You've only been home since yesterday afternoon, and you already met some one?" Asked Steven.

"It's not like that, and I'm not interested."

"Daddy are you just here for the day?"

"No, I'm here for good Munchie, I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"Yay! Daddy guess what?"

"What?"

"I saw Mrs. Claus in the hallway." She whispered this in his ear as he sat down in the chair with her, like it was a secret.

"You did, well you must have been a really good little girl if Mrs. Claus stayed around to meet you."

"I was very good."

Collins then went to the door and opened it and in came Angel dressed as Mrs. Claus.

"Daddy! Daddy! That's her."

Angel danced around the loft and had Brooke mesmerized as she watched this. When Angel finished her dance, Collins decided that it would be the time to properly introduce Angel to the loft dwellers.

"Angel this is Roger, Mark, Roger's parents Marty and Steven, and this little one is Roger's daughter Munchie." Said Collins getting down to Brooke's level and hugging her.

"Uncle Collins!" Said Brooke with laughter as he tickled her.

"This Brooke, is that your name?" Asked Roger as she settled against him again.

"Yes."

"It's nice to meet you Brooke, I'm Angel."

"Hi." She answered shyly. "Daddy can I give you your present now?"

"Sure sweetie. I've got a few things for you too."

"Okay let me go get it." Said Brooke getting down from Roger's lap.

"Alright." Said Roger getting up as well.

"They're in the closet." Said Mark.

"Thanks." He went to the closet and cam back with the gifts. Angel pulled out a colorful gift from her backpack and placed it on the stack with the rest of them. Mark came out with a couple gifts as well.

"She's spoiled." Said Roger with a laugh.

"She's Munchie. Of course she is. Besides that's just us 4, don't forget Ali, Joanne, and Maureen." Said Collins.

Brooke came running back out of the room, and at full speed at Roger.

"Hey slow down, I'm not going where honey." Said Roger.

"Here Daddy."

"For me? Can you help me open it?"

"Okay." Brooke helped him open the present and when he opened it he saw a new guitar strap that was colorfully decorated. "Nana helped me, I picked the colors. See it has your name on it."

"It does. Doesn't it. What's it say?"

"It says 'Daddy', silly." The others just laughed.

"Thank you sweetie, I will put it on the guitar later. Now why don't you open your presents."

"Okay." Just as Brooke started to open one of her gifts the loft door opened and Alison, Joanne, and Maureen came in. Alison looked like she'd been crying.

"Ali, what's wrong?" Asked Collins.

"You know the dog Benny got me last year?"

"Yeah." Said Roger.

"It D-I-E-D."

"How?" Asked Collins.

"It jumped out the window." Said Alison.

"I'm sorry. What made Evita jump?" Asked Roger.

"I don't know, but it's okay, she was the most annoying dog." Collins and Angel looked at each other with an 'oh shit' look.

"Auntie Ali don't be sad." Said Brooke.

"Okay, now Munchie. Why don't you open your presents." Said Alison.

"Okay." Brooke settled back on Roger and took the gift Angel was holding out to her and unwrapped it. "Look Daddy! It's a Cinderella doll!"

"I see that, what do you say to Collins and Angel?"

"Thank you Uncle Collins, thank you Auntie Angel." Everyone had to hold back their laughs, knowing Brooke didn't understand that Auntie Angel was really Uncle Angel. She gave them both hugs and went back over to Roger. He looked at Angel to make sure that it was okay for Brooke to call her Auntie. Angel seemed to read his mind and nodded with a smile.

"Oh you are giving me a workout today, why don't you sit next to me honey." Said Roger.

"No! I want to sit here." It was then apparent to everyone that Brooke thought Roger was leaving again. While he was in rehab, he'd get day passes to come to the loft on special days like Thanksgiving, Christmas day, and Brooke's birthday.

"Okay, just for a little while and then you're sitting next to me." Brooke just settled against Roger. "You wanna open more presents?"

"Yes." Came the quiet response.

"Then you need to behave. You can sit here for now." Roger said sternly.

"Okay, sorry Daddy."

"That's better." He nodded to Collins who handed Brooke another gift.

"Daddy, who is this from?"

"It's from Auntie MoMo and Auntie JoJo." He answered reading the card. Brooke opened the gift and saw a stuffed cow.

"Look Daddy it's a cow!"

"I see that."

"Thank you Auntie MoMo and Auntie JoJo."

"You are welcome sweetie, now why don't we open one of Daddy's gifts." Said Maureen, she was excited about them. Roger had given them a small list of things to get, and then got a day pass to go with Alison to get something. He hadn't told anyone what the big gift was. Brooke opened all her gifts, but the big one, and got clothes, a few toys, Mark got her a kiddy camera. But the big gift was last.

"Daddy, what's that?

"I don't know, why don't you open it." Said Roger.

"What does it say?" Brooke asked.

"It says _'To: Munchie, Love: Santa'_."

"Daddy, Santa called me Munchie." Brooke said with a giggle.

"Well open it. I want to see what he got you." Said Roger.

Brooke started to rip open the wrapping paper and when the others saw what the side said and they quietly started to giggle.

"I can't believe you did it man." Said Collins.

"What you told me to wait until she was older and you could see her over mine. So I did." Said Roger.

"Daddy, it's just like yours."

"Yup, and it has a case that's in my room. I wanted to teach you how to play."

"I can play with you?"

"Yup."

"Yay!"

Brooke was all done opening her gifts, so then Marty decided to make a small brunch for all of them. After brunch Ali, Joanne, and Maureen left to go to various places.

"Hon, we have a meeting." Said Angel to Collins.

"Oh, that's right. You wanna go?" He asked Roger.

"Where?"

"Life Support." Answered Angel.

"Maybe another time." Said Roger.

"All right." Said Angel while Collins just shook his head.

"Mark, you coming?" Asked Collins.

"I have to go to the lot and fix the equipment for Maureen. But I'll be there after."

"See ya, Good-bye Miss Munchie." Said Angel to Brooke.

"Bye Auntie Angel, bye Uncle Collins."

"Bye sweetie." Said Collins.

"Roger we need to go as well." Said Marty.

"Alright thank you for everything." Said Roger giving his parents a hug.

"No problem I'm just glad you're home." Said Steven.

"Me too."

"Now you young lady, listen to your daddy. And we'll see you on New Years' Eve."

"Bye." Said Brooke as she hugged Marty and Steven and then they left.

"Well little one, how about we go take a nap."

"But I'm not sleepy Daddy." Said Brooke rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I know, but you need one and so doesn't Daddy. Let's go." Roger brought Brooke into the room they still shared although with him gone for so long it was more Brooke's room. He put her in the toddler bed they had chosen for her after she scared Mark one night by crawling out of her crib and falling asleep in Roger's bed. So a quick call to Roger that morning it had been decided she needed something else to sleep on.

Later that night after dinner. Roger bathed Brooke and she went to sleep quite easily after a day of playing with Roger all day. He was now sitting on the metal table, and quietly played with his guitar. When the girl from the night before came in through the window, her name was Mimi. She had no idea he had Brooke. He threw her out of the loft and after standing on the balcony for a couple minutes he went back inside.

"Daddy, who was that?"

"No one, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I woke up." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Let's go." He said taking her hand and leading her back to bed.

"Good night Daddy."

"Good night Munchie."

Roger woke up first and made coffee for him and Mark. He decided to let Brooke sleep a little longer. Mark came out and told him about Mimi going to Maureen's protest about Benny being a jerk.

"Daddy!" Brooke woke up screaming.

"Hang on." Roger said to Mark and ran into his room, where Brooke was in tears. "Oh, honey, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" Brooke clung to Roger tightly and shook her head no.

"Then what happened?" Brooke lifted her head from Roger's shoulder and pointed to Roger's bed. He looked over to where Brooke was pointing and realized what Brooke meant. She thought he had left. "Oh sweetie, didn't I say I wasn't leaving. Cause I'm not, not for a long time. Do you want to go out and sit on the couch with me and Uncle Mark?" Brooke nodded.

"Everything okay?" Asked Mark when Roger came back in carrying Brooke.

"Yeah, I think so, she thought I left again. Are you hungry?" He asked Brooke. She shook her head no and curled up against Roger's chest, and closed her eyes.

"Well I'm going to get going, take your AZT." Mark said as he left.

Roger sat there looking out the window and glanced down at a sleeping Brooke. He knew he needed to go to Life Support. He wondered if it would be okay to bring Brooke. He wanted to spend the day with her.

"Hey sweetie, you need to get up, we have to go somewhere."

"Where?" She asked quietly.

"Just a meeting but you have to get dressed and then get a small bag of things to do quietly while we're there."

"Okay." Brooke got up and went into the bedroom to get her things together, and Roger called Alison.

"Hello?"

"Hi babe, it's Roger. What are you doing tonight?"

"Just hanging out here tonight. Benny's going to the protest, but I don't want to go. He'll be there with the investors, but I would want to stand with you guys, but it wouldn't look right. Why?"

"You want some company of the 3 year-old persuasion?

"Always. How about I come there."

"That would be good, cause um she's been clinging to me since yesterday."

"How was she this morning?" Asked Alison.

"Woke up screaming, thought I had left. I was in the living room talking to Mark."

"Gotcha, so what are you doing today?" Asked Alison.

"I'm going to go to a Life Support meeting."

"Good for you, so I'll be over around 8 or so?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have her ready for bed if not in it already."

"Okay do you know what time you'll be back?"

"I think we're going to the Life after, but I won't be back too late. But I'll bring you back something."

"Okay I'll see you later then."

"Ali."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

Roger hung up the phone and went into his room. Brooke was picking out some books, to put in her little backpack. Roger quickly put a couple pull ups in it as well. Since he was almost done potty training her, but she sometimes forgot to tell them all she had to go until it was too late.

"You ready to get dressed Munchie?"

"Yes." She answered. "Daddy, can you do piggy tails?"

"I can try." Roger got her dressed and started trying to do her hair, but it wouldn't stay together. "Man, can I do just one pony tail?"

"No, I want piggy tails."

"Stay right here then okay?"

"Okay."

Roger got up and ran downstairs hoping he wasn't waking her up. He then knocked on the door.

"Hi?" Said Mimi.

"Hi, look I know I've been an ass to you and I'm sorry. Can you actually help me with something?"

"What?"

"It's a hair crisis, can you come upstairs please?" Asked Roger.

"Sure, so this crisis is your's?"

"My daughter's."

"Wait you have a daughter?" Mimi asked and Roger just nodded.

They walked in to the loft and into Roger's room, where Brooke was sitting patiently on her bed.

"You have a daughter." Said Mimi surprised.

"This is Brooke or I call her Munchie." Said Roger.

"Hi Brooke, I'm Mimi."

"Hi Mimi, can you do piggy tails, cause Daddy can't."

"Come here, let's see what we can do." Mimi had her sitting on Roger's bed. "Do you have a spray bottle with water in it? She asked Brooke and she nodded.

"On my dresser. That one."

Mimi picked up the bottle and quickly sprayed Brooke's hair. About 10 minutes later Brooke's hair was done and Mimi had started to understand Roger and his actions a little more.

"Well there you go Miss Brooke, two piggy tails."

"Thank you Mimi."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay, Daddy look Mimi gave me piggy tails."

"I see that, can you go get your boots on?"

"Okay Daddy."

"Thank you." He said to Brooke as she walked by him. "Thanks, she was ready to pitch a fit."

"You're welcome, I didn't even know there was a kid up here. She's quiet."

"Really? She's been here since she was 3 days-old."

"I've only been here a short time."

"Where are you from?" Asked Roger.

"Around, you?"

"Scarsdale."

"And you live here why?" She asked with a laugh.

"Music."

"Daddy help!" Roger looked over and saw Brooke trying to stand with her boots on the wrong feet. Roger and Mimi just laughed.

"I better go before she really hurts herself."

"Yeah, I need to go back downstairs."

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome...again." Said Mimi as she turned and left.

"Alright Munchie lets get those boots on the right feet, and then we'll go."

"I tried Daddy." Brooke said matter of factly.

"Yes you did, and you did a good job. So do you like Mimi?"

"Yes, she's nice."

"Yeah, she is." Roger said. _'If only she wasn't an addict.'_ He then thought to himself. "Do you want the stroller or do you want to walk?" He asked wrapping a scarf that Mrs. Cohen made her around Brooke's neck.

"Walk."

"Okay turn." Brooke turned around for her coat and backpack.

"Daddy do I have to wear a hat?"

"Yup."

"But it will mess up my piggy tails."

"No it won't Mimi got those in there pretty good."

"Okay." Roger put the hat on her head and finished getting her all bundled up and then got his jacket and scarf on. He took her to the subway and headed to Brooklyn where the Life Support meeting was held. But first he stopped at Dunkin' Donuts for a coffee and got Brooke a muffin. When he got there he saw Mark's surprised look and pointed to a small area for Brooke to sit. He then walked over to where Collins and Angel were standing. He sat through the meeting and listened to everyone talk. Every few minutes he would glance back at Brooke and he saw her looking through a picture book and she would giggle to herself every so often. When she would the others would look over and smile. After the meeting the group headed back to Alphabet City. Mark, Roger, and Brooke headed to the performance space to finish setting up and to do a quick sound check.

"So are you coming with us tonight?"

"Yeah, Ali's coming over to watch Munchie and then I'll meet you there. So um I apologized to Mimi today."

"What made you do that?"

"Brooke wanted pig tails and didn't know what the hell I was doing so I took the chance and asked Mimi to come up and do them." Explained Roger.

"Cool." Said Mark.

The guys and Brooke walked in and saw Joanne working.

"Auntie JoJo!"

"Hey Munchie!" Joanne hugged her and looked at her hair. "Did Daddy do your hair today?"

"He tried, but he's not very good at it. Mimi did it." Said Brooke.

"And who's Mimi?" Asked Joanne.

"Daddy's friend."

"Mimi lives downstairs." Explained Mark enjoying the look on Roger's face.

"Did you apologize for being an A-S-S to her?" Joanne asked.

"No need to spell, she knows that word already, she hears it every time I refer to Benny. And yes I apologized."

"Good for you. Are you going to go out with her?" Joanne asked.

"I don't know. It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it. She's straight right?"

"Yeah, but she's an addict."

"What kind of addict?" Asked Joanne.

"Smack. The same one I just spent two years in rehab for."

"Ouch, sorry babe. Can you do me a favor and put the speakers out?"

"Yeah." Roger answered.

"Are you coming tonight?" Asked Joanne.

"Yeah, Alison is going to watch Munchie, so I can come out for a bit."

"Good." Said Mark looking over at Brooke who was coloring to the side of the stage. Roger finished putting the speakers out and went over and sat with Brooke.

"Hey whatcha doing?"

"Coloring."

"Whatcha coloring?"

"Nothing just coloring."

"What picture are you coloring?"

"This one." Said Brooke impatiently. "Daddy can I just color?" She asked trying to get him to go away.

"Fine."

"Hey, isn't the 3 year old supposed to be bugging us not you bugging her?" Asked Mark when Roger pouted.

"But I wanna play." Said Roger with a smile.

"If I let you play with the microphone will you stop bugging your daughter?" Asked Mark.

"I guess." Roger said as he got up and walked to the microphone and started to test it while Mark adjusted the levels on the sound board.

"Okay we're good. Joanne I think we're all set for tonight." Mark said.

"I'm good up here too." She answered from the scaffolding holding the spotlight.

"Hey Munchie start picking up. We're going to head home and get lunch."

"Okay, Daddy."

"How's she been adjusting?" Asked Joanne.

"It's been okay, she has her moments. But I think it's been okay."

"That's good." She said.

"I'm all picked up Daddy."

"Okay, let's go Munchie. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Rog. Bye Munchie." Said Mark.

"Bye Uncle Mark, bye Auntie JoJo."

"Bye sweetie. So you think he'll start dating Mimi?"

"I don't know, 3 years ago I would have said yes, but now after having Brooke and then everything with April and Victoria. I don't know."

Roger and Brooke got back to the loft, Roger checked the mail and saw the phone bill and a few other things that didn't need immediate attention, but a letter from the clinic addressed to him caught his eye. So he opened it.

He quickly read through the document, and then read through it again just to make sure what he read was correct.

_Dear Mr. Davis,_

_We are pleased to inform you that according to new state guidelines and laws you are now eligible for state health insurance. This insurance could be free of charge according to your income. If you have any questions feel free to call us at (212)567-9402. _

_Thank you,_

_East Village Clinic_

He decided right then and there, he needed to call the clinic.

"Munchie, are you okay? Cause Daddy has to make an important phone call."

"Yes, Daddy. I'm just going to finish my picture."

"Okay." Roger then picked up the phone and dialed the clinic's number.

"EVC, Marge speaking?"

"Hi Marge, it's Roger Davis. How are you?"

"Oh hello Roger. I'm good. How are you and Brooke doing?"

"We're good I just got home a few days ago."

"That's great honey. So what do I owe the pleasure of talking to you?"

"Um, I got a letter from you guys about new health insurance?"

"Yes, are you still getting you disability check?"

"Yeah."

"Good, so all we need is your stubs from that for 2 months and then we can do the rest."

"Okay, now I have Medicare is this going to screw that up?"

"No, this will just cover more."

"Okay, well Brooke has a check-up next week as far as I know, so I'll just bring all that in then."

"Sounds good, oh you know what honey you need your levels checked. But we can do all that when you bring her in."

"Okay, bye Marge."

"Bye honey."

Roger hung up the phone and turned to Brooke.

"Okay Munchie what do you want for lunch?"

"Peanut butter and jelly."

"I think I can do that." Roger quickly make both of them the sandwiches and cut up Brooke's.

"Daddy, how come you don't cut your's up?"

"Because I don't need to, when you get bigger you can eat your sandwiches like Daddy."

"Okay."

"Hey Munchie, we need to talk."

"What Daddy?"

"You how we were at the stage today?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I have a meeting there tonight. So Auntie Ali is going to come and stay with you, so Daddy can go to this meeting."

"Why can't I go?"

"Because honey it's a grown up meeting and it starts way to late. So Auntie Ali is coming over."

"But I wanna go with you." Said Brooke quietly.

"You can't Munchie, but I will spend all day and night with you tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I'm all done, Daddy."

"Alright well it's time for your nap so why don't you try and go potty and we'll pick out a book to read."

"Okay." Roger helped her down from the table and she quickly ran to the bathroom. When she came out she and Roger picked out a book, which turned out to be Alice and Wonderland. They settled on the couch and before Roger got to the middle of the book, Brooke was sound asleep. Roger settled down with her on his chest and fell asleep as well.

Mark came home about two hours later and saw this. He smiled, and took a quick look at his watch. He figured that if Roger got her right down they'd been out for about 2 hours. She would be in about a ½ hour. He also decided to let Roger sleep.

About 15 minutes later Roger woke up and glanced around and spotted Mark editing film in the corner.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"A little after 3." Answered Mark.

"Ugh, I have a feeling I'm going to be challenged tonight."

"She already giving you a hard time about leaving?"

"Yeah, she keeps saying she wants to come."

"You'd think she'd be excited about hanging out with Alison."

"I don't think it's that, I think it's more the fact I'm leaving period. I think I screwed up staying rehab so long. She thinks I'm going to leave like that again."

"Rog, you stayed in cause you weren't ready to be out in this world. She'll understand better when she's older."

"Let's hope." Said Roger as Brooke started to wake up.

"Hey Munchie, did you sleep okay?" Brooke just nodded her head and stayed where she was. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Will you watch too?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

Brooke got up and got a video to watch. She handed it to Roger who groaned. And held the video up to show Mark, who laughed it was 'Snow White' and Brooke watched it just about everyday. When he was in rehab, someone would bring Brooke to him just about everyday, and most days they would watch 'Snow White'.

After the movie was finished it was time for dinner and then Brooke's bath. Roger was dreading bedtime the most though.

"Alright Munchie, are you done with dinner?"

"Yes Daddy, how come you didn't eat all of yours?"

"Because Daddy is having dinner with your aunts and uncles later."

"Okay."

"Now little one it is time for a bath and pjs."

"Can I have bubbles tonight?"

"If you promise to go to bed like a big girl tonight and not give me a hard time."

"I will." Said Brooke.

"Alright, let's go Munchie."

Roger got Brooke's bath ready and put her in. She splashed around with her bath toys for about 15 minutes before Roger decided it was time to get her hair washed and dressed for bed. He shampooed her hair and rinsed it out. He was helping her out of the tub when the loft door opened.

"Roger?"

"In here."

"Hey man, just came by to see if you were ready?" Asked Collins.

"Not yet I have to wait for Alison to get here."

"Hi Uncle Collins." Said Brooke as Roger lifted her out of the tub.

"Hey Munchie, did you have a nice bath?"

"Daddy gave me bubbles." She said with a laugh as Roger dried her off while tickling her.

"That's awesome Munchie."

"Alright, pjs are on your bed go get started."

"Okay." Said Brooke laughing as she ran out of the bathroom. "Hi Auntie Angel."

"Hi sweetie."

Brooke went into the bedroom and got dressed but couldn't get the zipper up.

"Daddy I can't zippy." Said Brooke coming out in her feety pjs with the zipper all the way undone.

"Come here." Said Roger with a laugh.

"Hey Rog, we'll meet you there?" Asked Collins.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys."

"Okay, night Munchie." Said Angel.

"Bye." Said Brooke.

"Okay it's time for a story and bed. Little one. Let's go."

After Roger combed out Brooke's hair and laid down in bed with her until she fell asleep. Around 8 he heard a knock on the loft door and then it opened. Alison was the only one he knew who did that.. no matter how many times he told her to just walk in.

"Hey."

"Hey, did you fall asleep?" She asked with a laugh.

"No." He said quickly. She gave him a 'stop bullshitting me' look. "Yeah."

"She asleep?" She asked laughing as she smoothed down his hair a little.

"Yeah, but she might wake up."

"Okay."

"So what are you going to do since she's asleep?"

"Curl up with a book."

"I hope you brought one, cause I think all that we have around here is Mark's _Playboy_'s."

"I did, besides I really don't want to read one of Mark's _Playboy_'s. The boy hasn't gotten laid in a while."

"No he hasn't."

"So I'm here, you're not supposed to be that's the point of babysitting."

"Okay I'm gone."

Roger left the loft and went to the lot and spotted Mimi with The Man, he quickly walked over and had a confrontation with his former aquantience. Mimi stopped it quickly and they headed in to the space. He told her to head towards Mark. When she spotted Angel. Maureen then came riding in on the rented motorcycle and started her protest.

Meanwhile at the loft Alison was reading when she heard small sniffles and shuffles of covered little feet.

"Hey Munchie what's wrong honey?"

"Where's my daddy? I want my daddy." She said crying.

"Oh, come here honey." Alison picked up Brooke and sat her on her lap. "Munchie remember Daddy said he was going out tonight?" Brooke rested against Alison and nodded. "Well he'll be back a little bit later. He just had to go see Auntie MoMo."

"But I want him here."

"I know sweetie, but Daddy needed to do this. He'll be back soon."

"No he won't, he's going bye-bye again." Brooke said crossing her arms.

"Daddy is coming home tonight sweetie, he's never going to leave you again if he can help it. When you wake up tomorrow, he will be in this loft. I promise."

Now back at the lot the cops started busting up the protest, when Maureen got the crowd to moo with her. Everyone but Mark, Maureen, and Joanne had left together. The rest of them stood outside the Life Cafe smoking cigarettes, while they waited.

"How was Munchie when you left?" Asked Collins.

"Asleep." Said Roger taking a long drag of his cigarette. "I couldn't even look in on her before I left I was afraid she'd hear me."

"I don't blame you one bit." Collins responded.

Finally Maureen and Joanne walked down the street and they all headed inside. As they were getting seated Maureen spotted Benny. Roger asked him semi-jokingly where Alison was by calling her 'Muffy'. He almost started laughing when Benny said she was home mourning the dog. He quietly laughed to himself knowing Alison was actually at the loft.

Soon after they were all signing and dancing on the tables, paying homage to their lifestyle. After Roger played 'Musetta's Waltz' on the electric guitar, he found out both Mimi and him were HIV positive, and so didn't she. They then went outside in the 30 degrees and snowing weather like idiots with no coats on and then Roger kissed her and decided to give her a chance.

"I want to give you a chance Mimi, but I just got out of rehab, I spent 2 years away from my daughter to get clean. I can't be with you if you use around my kid."

"Okay." She said to him seriously.

They headed back inside and kissed again in front of all their friends. The party continued until about 10:30 when the small group of them went back to the loft, Roger bringing Alison a cheeseburger, like promised.

"Hey Ali." Said Roger.

"Hey, I didn't expect you guys so early." She answered.

"Yeah well, your husband had a bunch of people arrested from the lot, it kind of started a little riot. Which little Marky here not only got on camera, but sold it to the 11:00 news." Said Collins.

"Are you serious?! Did anyone get hurt?" She asked.

"No not really, oh Mimi this is Alison Coffin. She has the unfortunate pleasure of being married to Benny."

"I'm so sorry." Said Mimi jokingly. "But I thought he said you were at home upset about your dog?"

"I asked him where you were to get a rise out of him and he said you were home due to the fact Evita died."

"Did you ask where Muffy was?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course. Now how was Munchie tonight?" Roger asked.

"She woke up shortly after you left in tears, cause she thought you were going bye-bye again, so I tried to have a little talk with her, but I don't know how much she understood. But you might want to stay in bed until she wakes up tomorrow."

"Thanks, oh here's your food." He said handing it to her on a Barbie plate.

"Thanks hon."

"God, I screwed up my kid." Said Roger sitting down on the couch.

"Why, what's going on?" Asked Mimi.

"Brooke is having a hard time believing I'm not leaving again. She woke up screaming this morning because I wasn't in bed this morning."

"Why do you think you screwed up, she seems like a very well behaved kid to me." Said Mimi.

"She is, it's just when I was in rehab I used to put her to bed before I went back."

"I understand, but you've only been home since what Christmas Eve. She'll get used to you being here. Just give it time." Mimi said sitting down next to him.

"I know I just hate that she gets that upset." Said Roger.

"Guys, it's just about 11." Said Angel.

The group turned on the TV and watched the segment. After it was over they all looked at Mark.

"Mark that was awesome." Said Alison.

"I'll show you the full footage later." He said with a smile.

"Make sure to include the footage of you dancing on the table at the Life, Marky." Said Roger.

"I didn't film that." Said Mark.

"I did." Responded Roger with a smile stealing a fry from Alison who smacked him.

"Mine." Alison said.

"But Ali, we always share." He whined jokingly.

"Yeah, when Munchie is around, but she's sleeping so they're mine. Speaking of have you thought of preschool for her?"

"Yeah, but the only one I can afford is a shithole, it's like a drop-in center or something like that." He said.

"Why didn't you say anything? Roger the agreement was I was going to help out with this kind of stuff."

"No, you're going to take her when I'm gone. But I would take care of her until then. She's not your responsibility yet Alison."

"Tough shit. We're in this together Roger. Whether or not you're here."

"What are they talking about?" Asked Mimi quietly to Maureen.

"If Roger dies before Brooke is 18 she goes to live with Alison." Maureen answered.

"Is Alison Brooke's mother?" Mimi asked.

"No, Roger had a one night stand." Said Collins.

"I'll look into some places, then we can sit down and talk about them." Said Alison.

"Alison, you paid for my rehab already. I can't let you do this." Said Roger.

"You're not _letting_ me do anything. I'm doing this for Brooke honey."

"And what would your father or even Benny say?"

"Who cares, my father loves Brooke. And it's not Benny's money it's mine, besides in his own way he wants the best for her too."

"Fine, we'll look at a few places." Said Roger giving in.

"Well I'm going to head home, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Remember what we talked about for tomorrow morning." Alison said putting her plate in the sink.

"Yeah, well if I know my child, she'll find her way into my bed somehow." Said Roger.

"Well there goes my hope of getting laid tonight." Said Mimi as everyone looked at her. "I'm kidding." Roger just laughed.

"Yeah, well maybe you can get him off his ass and get him to build Munchie her own room." Said Alison.

"I'll defiantly work on that."

Alison left along with everyone else and then Mimi decided that it would be best for her to stay in her loft for the night.

"Rog, I'm going to go downstairs."

"Why you can crash up here." He said looking over at her while they sat on the couch.

"Because you're about to fall asleep and I think you should move to your bed. And also I need to go take care of something."

"Okay. Hey Mimi just remember our agreement." Roger said reminding her of their agreement that she not use around Brooke.

"I know that's why I'm leaving now." She said walking out of the loft.

Roger then went to bed it had to be close to 1am. Around 2 he woke up feeling the bed dip a little, he looked over and smiled at Brooke who had suddenly joined him. He started to think it wasn't even a conscience thing for her to do, but the cute thing was that she would bring her own blanket with her. Roger just closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Brooke woke up the next morning with no incident and Roger made breakfast for him, Brooke, and Mark.

Later that morning Alison, Roger, and Mimi began looking over possibilities of private day schools for Brooke, they wanted her to have the best education she could possibly have. As they were looking through brochures Alison remembered her own school and a smile crossed her face that had the others curious.

"Guys I just remembered my own prep school Dunstan-Fremont and Dr. Elaine Berkley she founded the school, her daughter Jenny took over the administration but she still is on the board of directors." "I'm positive that they would love to have Munchie as part of the school." Ali said

"I don't think that Munchie would fit in with all those rich kids, I mean she lives in Alphabet City." Roger said

"You would be surprised at how much Brooke would fit in hon, I went there so that should explain everything." Alison said

"No it doesn't Ali, I mean your father is a prominent defense attorney." Roger said

"Actually Alison's family started out pretty unstable financially while her father went through law school. I mean she has had her share of empty cupboards and fridges." Mark said

"It's true my father started out as a small claims lawyer in the Bronx, and he was never paid the right amount because people would either pay half of his fee and ignore paying the rest, or they paid in favors." Ali said

"Wow so inconsistency or lack of financial stability is something that we all understand." Mimi said.

"Yep so Roger, shall we see to getting Munchie enrolled since school starts in 3 weeks." Ali said

"You sure she isn't too young sweetie, I mean she's 3 and isn't 4 years old the starting age for preschool?" Roger asked

"Traditionally yes for most children, but think about it Munchie has been speaking in full sentences since she was around 2." Mark said hearing the conversation

"Mark's right." Said Alison. "And the hours are perfect if you decide to go back to work, she'll be out of school before you leave to go to the bar, have you talked to Tony?"

"Not yet I'll call him later." Said Roger.

"So I will call Elaine and set up an appointment for around the 2nd if I can is that okay with you?" Asked Alison.

"Yup." Said Roger.

"So what are you guys doing for New Years'?" Asked Alison.

"My parents are taking Munchie for the night. Past that no plans. What about you?" Said Roger.

"I have to make an appearance at my parents' party." Alison responded.

A few nights later after Marty and Steven picked up Brooke for the night they all decided to go to Times Square to see the ball drop, but they ended up outside of the Nobody Beats the Wiz store front at midnight. When they got back to the loft the next morning they saw that the door was padlocked. Angel decided to open it using a trash can. When they got into the loft they saw that it had been completely emptied, Roger quickly looked into his room and saw that while all his stuff was gone, Brooke's was still there untouched. He noticed in the living room that her toy box was there too full. And then Mimi came in and announced that all of her stuff was gone too.

"I can't believe he took all of your stuff, but left Munchie's." Said Collins with a laugh while sitting on the floor.

"He did that because he knows Ali would kick his ass otherwise." Said Roger. "Speaking of I'm going to go and call her, see if she can kick his ass anyways." Roger left the loft and went downstairs to the pay phone.

"Hello?"

"Ali, did your husband tell you where he stashed mine, Mark, and Mimi's stuff?" He asked.

"What did he do?" Asked Alison torn between laughing and wanting to kill Benny.

"Well if he was the same guy that used to live here, I would say he was playing around with us. But seeing as this is the new Benny and he's an ass. He came in while we went out for New Years' and robbed all of us, well actually that's not true, he took mine, Mark, and Mimi's stuff but left all of Munchie's stuff untouched."

"Oh my god. I'm going to kill him. What did he take?"

"Ali, he took everything but Munchie's stuff and Mark's camera only because we had it with us. So now thanks to him all the three of us have is Brooke's toddler bed and a toy box full of dolls. Your husband took my guitar, so now all I have to work on is Brooke's little guitar that I feel like I'm going to break every time I try to play it. You know Ali if this was a couple years ago I would laugh about it. If Collins would have done this we would have toasted with a joint and a shot of Stoli. But he's gone too far Ali. He padlocked the downstairs door, Angel broke it open with a trash can."

"Alright I'll find the ass and bitch him out."

"Thank you Ali." He said sweetly.

"You're welcome, hey babe maybe this would be the time to upgrade a few things. You know like a slightly less duct-taped couch."

"Not a chance." He said laughing. "Bye babe." He turned around and headed upstairs, when he walked in he shook his head and smiled a little. "Ali's on the job, in her words 'I'll find the ass, and bitch him out.'."

"Did you tell her all he left was Munchie's stuff?" Asked Maureen.

"Yeah." Responded Roger sitting on the floor.

Alison came over a few hours later to see the group.

"Hey guys." She said walking in.

"Hey you, so did you kick his ass?"

"In the verbal sense. I told him he was an idiot for taking your stuff, he had the balls to ask how you guys knew he did it."

"Uh the padlock was a great clue. If someone was going to rob us they wouldn't padlock our door." Said Roger.

"And why take every thing but leave Munchie's stuff." Said Maureen.

"Is Munchie still with your parents?"

"Yeah, they have her until tomorrow morning." Said Roger.

"Okay well we have an appointment at 11 with Elaine on the phone." Alison said.

It was the next morning and Roger was over at Alison's to have the school interview since Benny had actually taken their phone.

"You ready?" Asked Alison as she dialed the school's number.

"Yeah."

"Good morning, Dunston-Freemont Prep."

"Hi, my name is Alison Grey. I have an interview with Elaine."

"Hold please."

"They need better music." Said Roger quietly as he sipped his coffee, Alison smiled at him.

"Hello this is Elaine."

"Hi Elaine, this is Alison Grey and Roger Davis."

"Oh hi Alison, is it 11 already. Sorry I lost track of the time."

"That's fine."

"Now I'm sorry I know you told me your daughter's name, but what is it again?"

"Actually she's my niece. And her name is Brooke Davis."

"Oh right, I'm sorry."

"That's okay Elaine." Alison said before she mouthed to Roger that Elaine was a scatterbrain.

"Now what is Brooke's date of birth?"

"March 4, 1986." Said Roger.

"And Roger you are the custodial parent?"

"Yes ma'am. The mother's rights were terminated when Brooke was about 8 months old."

"Okay. Now we just need to know about what she knows."

"Brooke's extremely smart. She can say the alphabet, and count to 20. She knows what she wants as well." Said Roger, thinking about his battle about pig tails.

"Good. Well I think I have all the information I need. Now when you come in on the 4th, you'll need to bring Brooke's birth certificate, her social security card, immunization records, and the tuition, oh and of course Brooke."

"No problem. We will have all of that. Thank you Elaine." Said Alison.

"You are welcome. Bye." Said Elaine.

Roger hung up their end and looked at Alison and blew his breath out.

"Wow, so that's it. She's in?" Said Roger.

"She's in, now we have to get her ready." Said Alison. Just then her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Maureen, so we just stopped by the loft all their stuff is there."

"Really, so he gave in? Good we'll be over in a bit."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." Alison hung up the phone. "All of your stuff is back."

"Good, can I use your phone, so my folks can bring Munchie back?"

"Rog, you don't have to ask." Roger picked up the phone and dialed his parents' number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Roger, what's up?"

"I'll be up in a little bit to get Munchie."

"Okay, everything okay at your place?"

"Yeah, all of our stuff is back."

"What made him do that?"

"I don't know, I don't ask questions anymore." Said Roger with a laugh.

"Alright we'll have her already for you guys."

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem."

Roger hung up the phone and sat with his head to the back of the couch.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go get Munchie." Roger got up and followed Alison to the door.

After a quiet ride to Scarsdale, they arrived about half hour later. Alison parked the car behind Steven's truck. They then walked up to the house roger knocked once and then opened the door.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Daddy!"

"Hey there you are Munchie. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes." She said still giving him a hug.

"Hi sweetie." Said Alison.

"Hi Auntie Ali."

"Hey Munchie, guess what?"

"What Daddy?"

"In a couple days you are going to start school."

"I am, but what about you Daddy?"

"Well honey, I'm going to bring you to school in the morning and then I'll pick you up in the afternoon."

"But what will you do when I'm at school. You'll be all by alone."

"Honey I won't be alone Uncle Mark will be home sometimes, but also I think I'm going to go look for work too."

"But I don't want to leave you."

"I know sweetie, but you have too. You are going to go to school and learn, and meet some kids your own age."

"I don't want to, I want to stay with you. You learn me."

"But I can't honey, that's not what Daddy does. There are people that had to go to special school to help kids learn and Daddy didn't go to school for that."

"What did you go to school for?"

"Parking lot."

"What?"

"Daddy spent a lot of time in the parking lot with Uncle Collins." He said while Alison and his parents laughed.

"Was Collins still in school with you guys?" Asked Alison.

"Yes, he's only 3 months older than I am." Said Roger. "So are you ready to go Munchie we have a few things to do before you start school."

"Yeah."

"Alright let's go children." Said Alison.

Alison, Roger, and Brooke left his parents' house.

"So she needs her own room, Roger."

"I know, I'm saving a little bit for it, it's just going to take some time."

"Well how much do you have so far?" Alison asked.

"About 300."

"I'm going to call around and see if we can get someone up there, because honestly knowing you guys...?"

"It'll be a mystery of where the materials came from?" Said Roger with a smile.

"Much like your couch and other various pieces of furniture."

"The couch isn't a mystery. That came out of an alley on Ave. B."

"Your mattress?"

"Ave. C. Collins found them with Benny." Roger glanced at Brooke in the backseat to find her sound asleep.

Alison and Roger talked more on the drive home.

"I'm sure Mimi and Angel will help with the decorating of Munchie's room."

"Let's get it built first." Said Roger with a smile.

Alison pulled up in front of the loft and parked, Roger got Brooke out of the car and carried her upstairs.

"Is she still asleep?"

"Yup, so I'm just going to put her in her bed." Roger then went and placed Brooke down with her teddy bear and quietly shut the curtain. He came out to find Alison on the phone and Mark on the couch.

"Who's she talking to?" Asked Roger.

"I don't know." Answered Mark.

"We need to decide where to put Munchie's room." Said Roger.

"Um how about over in that corner, that way we only have to build two walls." Said Mark pointing to the corner where the shelf was.

"Sounds good, we'll have to find a new place for the sheet." Said Roger.

"We'll just put it on the outside of her walls."

"Hi Dad, I need the name of a good contractor who won't cost too much." Said Alison.

"What do you need a contractor for?" Asked Mr. Grey.

"Munchie needs her own room, but there's only one room in the loft and that's Roger's and then the niche is Mark's room."

"So where is the baby sleeping?"

"In Roger's room, which was fine when Roger was in rehab, but now he needs his own room and so doesn't she." Said Alison.

"Gotcha. So how did the pre-school search go?"

"It went good she starts this week, I'm going to take her shopping for a few things when she gets up from her nap."

"Good use the card I gave you please, I know you don't like too, but I want you to." Said Mr. Grey.

"Dad I can't do that."

"Yes you can, it's on me."

"Fine Dad, and thanks."

"I'll get you that name as soon as I can."

"Bye."

"Bye, sweetie." Alison hung up the phone and smiled at Mark and Roger.

"I don't like that smile, what's up?" Said Roger.

"Nothing, when Munchie gets up I'm taking her shopping for school stuff."

"What could she need for school it's pre-school?"

"She needs crayons and stuff like that, plus she needs stuff for nap time that she can leave there."

"How much is this going to cost me?"

"Nothing."

"You aren't paying yourself, how much do you need?"

"I'm not my father told me to put it on the card he gave me, I never use it and he asked me to put all her school stuff on that."

"Ali..."

"Roger..."

Nothing else was said on the issue. About an hour later Brooke woke up from her nap and shuffled out into the living room, Roger was sitting on the couch playing guitar so Brooke got on the couch and laid against his arm.

"Hi Munchie, did you have a good nap?" Asked Roger. She nodded her head yes.

Just then the phone rang. Roger, Alison, and Mark all just looked at it.

"SPEEEEAAAAK!"

"Hi Roger it's Mimi..."

"Daddy can I answer?"

"Sure, hurry before she hangs up." Brooke got off the couch and ran over to the phone.

"Hi." Said Brooke.

"Remember when she would cry every time it rang?" Asked Roger.

"Hi, sweetie is your daddy there?"

"Yes, he's playing with his guitar on the couch. Mimi guess what?"

"What?" Mimi asked matching Brooke's enthusiasm.

"I'm going to school and Daddy can't come."

"Alright Munchie, give Daddy the phone and go get your shoes." Said Roger.

"Okay, bye Mimi."

"Bye, sweetie."

"Hey Meems."

"Hey so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out before I went to work later?"

"Um, can we hang out up here? I just got her back from my parents."

"Sure, how about I make dinner for us and Mark." Said Mimi.

"Sounds great, oh hang on Alison wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Hey Mimi."

"Hey what's up?"

"You up for some kiddie shopping? I was thinking we could call Angel, Maureen, and Joanne if she's not working and go get Brooke some stuff for school." Said Alison.

"Absolutely, I'm in. I'll be right up."

"Okay, bye." Alison hung up the phone with Mimi and then dialed Angel's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Collins, it's Ali. Is Angel there?"

"Yeah hang on. Angel it's Alison."

"Hey sweetie what's up?"

"So Munchie starts school tomorrow and she needs a few things so I was thinking that us girls could go shopping Mimi's on her way up right now, I just need to call Mo and Jo. Are you in?"

"Be right over."

"Okay bye."

Alison called Maureen and Joanne's house and they said they would be right over and Joanne offered to pay for half of Brooke's stuff. Alison told her she didn't have to, but Joanne insisted. Everyone arrived at the loft within 30 minutes and the girls headed off shopping to Walmart. While in the car Mimi started to talk to Brooke.

"Who do you want on your lunch box?" Mimi asked Brooke.

"Rainbow Brite."

"Who's that?"

"She's this girl who lives in Rainbow Land and she's in charge of keeping the world colorful. She has a horsey named Starlight, and her sprite's name is Twink."

"What's a sprite?"

"They get the color crystals from the mines, and then use things that look like Nana's cookie thingies to make star sprinkles, so the world stays pretty."

"Wow, is there anyone else there besides Rainbow Brite and the sprites?" Asked Angel.

"The Color Kids, they all have names that go with the color they are, like Red Butler, Shy Violet who's actually purple, and La-La who's orange." Said Brooke.

"Is there anyone else that lives there?"

"Yeah, these bad guys name Murky and Lurky, they don't like the rainbow so they try to take it away but Rainbow Brite always makes it pretty again, and Murky and Lurky get grumpy like Daddy when he wakes up." Everyone laughed at Brooke's comment on Roger in the morning.

The girls arrived at the store and headed into the store, they went to the little girls section first and Brooke helped pick out her new clothes, they got many different outfits for her and then headed over to the section where they had the lunch boxes and found a yellow one with Rainbow Brite, Red Butler, Twink, and another Sprite on it and Brooke said she wanted that one. After about an hour the girls had done enough shopping and decided to go home.

"Munchie did you have fun?" Asked Angel.

"Yes, thank you for going with me." Brooke answered quietly.

"Munchie what's wrong?" Asked Maureen noticing she got really quietly.

"Nothing, just what if they don't like me?"

"Who the kids at school?" Asked Mimi.

"Yeah."

"Oh baby they will love you, just like we do. Don't worry we won't leave until you are comfortable tomorrow okay?" Said Alison looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Promise?"

"We all promise." Said Joanne who had taken the whole day off to go to school with Brooke.

They finally made it back to the loft and unloaded Alison's truck. When they got upstairs they were greeted by the boys who just lounged on the couch and chairs.

"Hey did you guys have fun?" Asked Roger.

"Yes we did, we got some clothes and got her a back pack, and a new lunch box." Said Mimi giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's good." And then he saw the amount of plastic bags. "Did you leave anything in the kids section of Walmart."

"Yeah but it was all icky boys stuff." Said Maureen with a smile to Roger.

After everyone sat around and had dinner Roger put Brooke to bed and hung out with Mimi until she had to go to work.

"So are you sure you don't mind coming up here tomorrow morning?" He asked as they sat on the couch.

"Not at all I should get back around 1 I'll sleep until it's time to come up and do her hair and then after we drop her off I'll just come home and sleep a little more if I need to, besides I can function on like 4 hours with no problem." Explained Mimi.

"Okay so I'll come down and get you when she's ready for you to do her hair."

"Sounds good. Well I'm going to go and get ready for work, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Mimi said giving him a quick kiss and then walking out the door. Roger then decided he would go to bed.

It was 5 am and Roger felt someone jumping on his bed.

"Munchie, what are you doing?" He asked groggily.

"I go to school today!" She said starting to jump again.

"Honey it's way too early for you to be up. We're not leaving here for a while. So come lay down with Daddy for a bit and try to sleep some more."

"But Daddy I have to go to school."

"Munchie we can't go until it's light out. So lay down and go to sleep, Daddy will wake you up when it's time."

"Fine." Brooke layed down and snuggled up to Roger and quickly fell asleep.

Around 7 Roger's alarm clock went off and he quickly turned it off. He decided to take a shower first before he woke up Brooke. After his shower and a quick cup of coffee he went in and started to wake up Brooke.

"Hey Munchie, it's time to get up." He said rubbing her cheek.

"Is it time to go to school?" She asked quietly.

"Not yet, but it's time to get ready, and then we'll have a quick breakfast while we wait for your aunties and uncles."

"Okay, can Mimi do my hair?" She asked.

"I can go and ask why don't we shower and get dressed first, give Mimi a little more time to sleep." He said knowing he heard her come in the building around 1 or 2 this morning.

"Okay."

"Can you get the outfit you and Auntie Ali picked out for today?"

"Yes Daddy."

Roger left the room and found Mark at the counter.

"Morning." Said Roger walking over to the phone.

"Morning what time did she have you up at?" Mark asked noticing that Roger looked a little more awake than usual.

"5, before I convinced her to go back to sleep."

"Who are you calling?"

"Mimi."

"She's gonna kick your ass for waking her up this early."

"Oh well." He said dialing her number.

"Yeah?" She said sleepily.

"Hey it's me, was it you I heard at 2?"

"Yeah probably. Is Munchie excited about school?"

"She woke me up jumping on my bed at 5 am."

"Did you get her back to sleep?" Mimi asked sitting up and lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah, she's getting her clothes ready, then I'm gonna throw her in the shower. Munchie come here."

"What Daddy?"

"Ask Mimi, what you asked me."

"Hi Mimi."

"Hi honey, are you excited?"

"Yes, Mimi can you do my hair after I take a shower?"

"I sure can. I'll be up in a little bit okay?"

"Okay, thank you Mimi."

"You're welcome."

"Here's Daddy."

"Okay."

"Go to the bathroom and take off your jammies, I'll be right in. Hey thank you so much, you know I'm hopeless when it comes to the girly stuff."

"It's no problem. So I just have to do something and then I'll be up."

"Well it's going to take me about a half hour to get her showered and dressed so you have some time." He said knowing exactly what was up and subtly telling her not to come up high as a kite.

"I'll see you then, bye Roger."

"Bye."

About a half hour later Roger had Brooke showered and almost finished getting dressed. When there was a knock on the door. He quickly finished buttoning Brooke's jeans and answered the door.

"Hey." He said as he let Mimi into the loft.

"Hi, is she ready for me?"

"Yeah, come on in." Mimi followed Roger into his room again and found Brooke trying to put on her socks. "Hey how's it going with those socks Munchie?" Asked Roger.

"I almost got it Daddy."

"Good cause Mimi's here to do your hair for you."

"Hi Mimi!"

"Hey sweetie. You almost ready for school?"

"She was ready at 5 this morning when she woke me up. Weren't you?"

"I went back to sleep." She said innocently.

"Yes you did." Said Roger.

"Well how about we get your hair done, before your aunties and uncles get here."

"Okay." Brooke sat quietly while Mimi braided her hair.

"You are all done Miss Munchie."

"Thank you Mimi."

"No problem now how about we go have some cereal before we see everyone."

"Okay." Brooke scooted off the bed and took Mimi's hand. Roger was already in the kitchen getting Brooke's breakfast ready.

"Alright Munchie let's get you on the stool and put this on you." He said putting a plastic bib on her.

"Daddy do I have to wear a bib?"

"Yes, it's so you don't get your new clothes dirty."

"Okay. Daddy do I have lunch at school?"

"Yup that's why you got your Rainbow Brite lunch box."

"But we always have lunchtime together." Brooke said sadly.

"Honey we're going to have breakfast and dinner together the days you go to school and on the weekend we can have lunch together."

"Okay."

Mimi watched the interaction between Roger and Brooke with fascination Brooke asked a question and Roger answered it openly and honestly.

"Hey, who's starting pre-school today?" Asked Collins walking in with Angel, Maureen, Joanne, and Mark behind him.

"I do!" Brooke said excitedly as Alison walked in the door.

"Hi Munchie." Said Alison.

"Hi Auntie Ali, Daddy made me wear a bib. I'm not a baby."

"Well honey he just wanted to keep your clothes clean for school."

"Okay." She said slowly, she had hoped Alison would tell Roger to take it off. "Daddy I'm all done."

"Do you want more?" He asked.

"No thank you can I put my shoes on?"

"Yeah go get them and then we'll brush your teeth."

"Okay!" Brooke jumped down and ran into her's and Roger's room.

"You have to stop making her wear the bib." Said Alison quietly.

"I know, I just want her to look nice and not have breakfast down her shirt all day."

"Hey I understand but she's almost 4."

"When did my baby get too old for bibs?" Roger asked jokingly.

"Daddy I got my shoes on."

"And on the right feet too! Good job." He said.

Shortly after they all headed towards the school, with Mark filming the whole way.

"January 4th, 1990 today is Munchie's first day of school, so we are all now walking to her new school." Said Mark narrating.

About a half hour after they left the loft they arrived at the school.

"This is my school?" Asked Brooke holding on to Roger's leg.

"This is it Munchie." Said Roger looking down at her.

"Let's go." Said Alison.

The group of bohemians walked inside the building and found the main office.

"Hi can I help you?" Asked a woman behind the desk.

"Hi, I'm Roger Davis my daughter is starting school today."

"Of course let me go get Elaine." She soon disappeared into a back office. "Elaine there's a group of people here and one of them said his daughter is supposed to start school."

"What's the name?"

"Davis."

"Of course, I'll be right out I just have to find the folder I started for her."

"Okay." The woman named Clairee said. "Hey Mr. Davis, Elaine will be right with you."

"Alright thanks." Brooke was sitting on his lap quietly. "Hey Jo you have all the stuff they need right?"

"Yeah, it's all right here and just to be on the safe side, I even brought a copy of the custody papers."

"Did we bring my lawyer or Auntie JoJo?" Asked Roger jokingly.

"Both." Said Joanne.

Elaine came out of her coffee and did a double take at how many people were sitting in the office.

"Roger?"

"Yeah."

"Hi I'm Elaine."

"Hey it's nice to meet you, this is Brooke and this some of our family."

"It's nice to meet you all, now did you bring all the documents?"

"I did, Jo?"

"Here you go. We also threw in a copy of the custody papers." Said Joanne.

"Very good, Clairee can you make a copy of this for me?"

"Sure." Clairee took the folder of stuff from Elaine.

"Now I just need you to fill out a few of these forms." Elaine said handing Roger a small packet of papers.

"Alright." Roger sat down and filled out the forms as best he could. It ended up taking him about 15 minutes, and he then had all the papers completely filled out. "Here you go."

"Roger let me tell you this you filled this out better than most mothers."

"Thanks."

"So let's get Miss Brooke here to class."

Elaine led the group down a couple hallways being sure to point out important places. Finally they saw a room that said Miss Kelly and Miss Jackie's class.

"This is your class." Said Elaine.

"It's big Daddy." Brooke said whispering.

"Yeah it is. You ready?"

"You're not leaving right?"

"Not until you say we can." Said Mimi helping Brooke out of her coat. One of the teachers walked over and saw the large group and only one child.

"Hi I'm Jackie, I'm one of the teachers."

"Hi Jackie. I'm Roger and this is my daughter Brooke."

"Well hi Brooke. I'm Miss Jackie. You know what I think I saw a hook with your name on it over there do want to see if you can find it?"

"Okay, Auntie Angel can you help me?"

"Sure Munchie. Let's go."

Angel and Brooke headed over to the coat room to find her hook.

"She's gorgeous, so is there anything we need to know?"

"Um, she forgets to tell people she needs to use the bathroom so there's a couple pull-ups and a change of clothes in her bag. So if you could just remind her every so often?"

"No problem." Said Jackie. "You guys are more than welcome to stay as long as you want, but if it could be off to the side that would be great. You know after we start class?"

"No problem." Said Roger.

"Daddy! We found my hook!"

"That's great. Come here I need to tell you something." Said Roger pulling out a little chair sitting down and pulling Brooke on his lap. "Now we're going to stay until you say so, but we have to stay over this way while you learn, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because Daddies, and Aunties, and Uncles can't go to circle time, we'll be here. We're just going to be invisible okay?" He said leaning his forehead to her's. Meanwhile Mark filmed the whole interaction.

"Okay."

A short time later more children and parents had arrived and the group of adults had grown, all watching their children interact with one another. Several mothers had commented on the little girl dressed in Rainbow Brite, and wondered which family she belonged to.

Brooke had been wandering around the room and spotted the guitar in the corner and went over to it, she noticed that it was just like Roger's only it looked newer. She decided to go and tell him about it.

"Daddy! Daddy! There's a guitar like your's over there." All the mothers that had been commenting on Brooke were shocked to find this little girl running over to this young man who was sitting in a child sized chair speaking with several people.

"There is? Well make sure you don't touch it, since it's not ours okay?"

"Okay Daddy. Can we play our guitars when we get home?"

"Sure, now go find some friends." He said sending her off.

"Only a child of yours would be excited about spotting a guitar in the classroom." Commented Collins.

"You keep talking like that and we'll see how many times I play 'Musetta's Waltz' just to annoy you."

"Oh god stop now Collins I have to live with him." Said Mark jokingly.

"I can hear it all the way downstairs." Said Mimi.

The morning progressed and the other's were getting antsy, several mothers had left stating they had appointments they had to get to. Alison knew a few of these women and quietly told the others it was hair and nail appointments that they were running off to.

"Daddy this is my friend Lizzie." Said Brooke running over with a little girl behind her.

"Well hi Lizzie, I'm Brooke's father and these are my friends.

"Hi, Brookie you want to color?"

"Sure, Daddy I found a friend you can go home and play your guitar now."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh. Bye Daddy."

"Okay I think that's our cue guys, I will see you after school and then we'll go have dinner later okay?"

"Okay, bye." She said hugging every one and then running off with Lizzie giggling.

"My baby made a friend." He said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes she did, and you never know she might be a friend for life." Said Mark.

The group left and headed back to the loft and sat around and joked until 2:30 when it was time to go get Brooke from school.

"Alright I'm leaving to get Munchie from school who's coming?"

"We all are." Said Joanne.

The whole group left the loft and headed over to the school. When they got there they had no problem finding Brooke's classroom. When they walked in they noticed that it wasn't the same crowd there to pick up the kids as there had to drop them off. There were a lot of young women, standing around talking to each other. One girl then approached Mimi and Maureen.

"So which children are your charges?"

"I don't understand."

"Well aren't you guys nannies?"

"No, my boyfriend's daughter goes here, we just came to pick her up with him." Said Mimi.

"That is so refreshing to see exes and currents getting along for the children." Said a mother overhearing the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Maureen.

"Well aren't you the child's mother?"

"No. We're all just really good friends. Excuse us." Said Maureen turning away and then laughing with Mimi. "Roger, those women over there first thought Mimi and I were nannies, and then when Mimi said she was your girlfriend they assumed I was Munchie's mother and said that it was so refreshing that exes and currents got along so well for the child."

"Wow. That would be a cold day in hell." He said with a wink to Maureen it wasn't widely known, but him and Maureen dated a little bit in high school.

"Love you too." Said Maureen sticking her tongue out at him.

"Alright that it's for today go get your coats on." Said Jackie dismissing the kids from afternoon circle.

All the kids ran over to the coat room and got their coats, Brooke pulled her hat, mittens, and scarf out of her sleeve, Angel had put them in there when they hung up her stuff earlier.

"Wow you have a lot of stuff to put on." Said Lizzie.

"My Uncle Mark's mommy made them for me, and Daddy says I have to wear them even if it messes up my hair after Mimi does it."

"Why doesn't your mommy do your hair?" Asked Lizzie innocently.

"I don't have a mommy, I have a Mimi, Auntie Angel, Auntie Ali, Auntie MoMo, and Auntie JoJo."

"Oh." Said Lizzie.

Brooke needed help putting some of her stuff on so she said bye to Lizzie and ran out to find Roger. When she spotted him she ran to him yelling.

"DADDY!!!"

"Munchie!" He said picking her up and spinning her around a little while the others laughed. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yup! Can I come back tomorrow?"

"You sure can, do you need help getting ready?"

"Yes." Roger got down on his knees and wrapped Brooke up in her scarf and put on her hat and mittens before zipping her coat.

"Do have everything including your lunch box?"

"It's in my backpack."

As Brooke, Roger, and the boho's started heading for home, a gust of wind suddenly caught them off guard and Angel's wig flew off her head. As Angel stooped down to pick up her wig, Jenny, the assistant director of Dunston-Fremont and Elaine's daughter finally felt that she now had an opening to get rid of such a "bad influence" on what she thought was soon to be her school. She walked into the office of the school psychologist who also knew something was different about Brooke Davis... she on the other hand thought it was refreshing and yet she knew that since Jenny and her mother paid her well she had to schedule a session with Roger, Brooke and the Boho's.

"Daddy me and Lizzie got to sit together at lunch. But then at nap time we had to sleep at away from each other."

"Is Lizzie your new friend?" Asked Maureen.

"Uh huh, we played in housekeeping today." Explained Brooke.

"What did you do in housekeeping?" Asked Alison who was holding Brooke's other hand.

"We played dress-up, and then Mozart got in trouble because he wouldn't help clean up and when Miss Kelly asked him why, he said it was the maid's job, and he didn't have to do it."

"So then what happened?" Asked Collins still amused there was a kid named Mozart in her class.

"Miss Kelly made us all leave housekeeping and Mozart had to clean all by himself."

"Good that will make him learn." Said Roger.

The group arrived home to the loft with the phone ringing.

"SPEEEEAAAK!"

"Hi Mr. Davis this is Jasmine Sherman. I'm the school psychologist at Dunston-Freemont Prep. I would like to set up a meeting in regards to your daughter Brooke. If you could give me a call back when you get this message I'll be in my office until 5 this evening, but I will be here tomorrow morning when school starts as well my number is (212)569-3200. Thank you."

"It was the first day of school why would she already need to talk to me?" Asked Roger.

"It's probably just a formality, you know wanting to get to know the families of new students." Said Alison.

Roger picked up the phone and dialed the number given on the machine.

"Good afternoon this is Jasmine."

"Hi Jasmine this is Roger Davis returning your phone message."

"Hello Mr. Davis."

"Please call me Roger."

"Okay Roger, I just called to set up an appointment possibly."

"Can I just ask why? I mean she's 3 and today was her first day of school."

"I just like to get to know the families of our students just in case things happen and help is needed."

"Okay."

"So when would be a good time to come in for you?"

"Um hang on let me check." Roger turned to the group and silently when they were available, Joanne held up a paper saying just before school got out. "I'm available just before school gets out tomorrow."

"Sounds great, we'll see you then bye Roger."

"Goodbye Jasmine." He hung up the phone and let out a deep breath. "We have to go in before we pick her up."

"Okay, you want all of us?" Asked Angel.

"Well she said she wanted to meet the families of new students."

"We'll be there." Said Collins.

Roger then opened Brooke's backpack to get her lunch box out so he could rinse it and the thermos out. He found some pictures she colored and drew, and then a notebook. On the front it said _'Brooke's Communication Notebook'_. He opened it and read the printed out note on the inside. It said:

_'Dear Parents:_

_This notebook will be used as a tool between us teachers and you at home. Please review each day and write about stuff you did with your child at night and any concerns you may have. And we shall do the same. Thank you for your cooperation. _

_Kelly and Jackie_

On the first page of the notebook there was a quick note to him, he laughed when he saw that it said Mr. Davis. He then quickly read the note.

_Dear Mr. Davis,_

_Brooke is a pleasure to have in class today. She is a very polite girl, and she made many friends today. We hope to have many days like this. _

_Kelly and Jackie_

He decided he would wait until later to write back.

"Hey Munchie do you want to show us the pictures you did today?" Asked Roger.

"Yeah!" Said Brooke going over to him and taking her pictures. She sat on the couch and explained each one carefully.

Roger looked at the clock and noticed it was after 5 and his parents should be home from work by now.

"Munchie do you want to call Nana and Papa?" Asked Roger.

"Can I?" She asked back.

"Of course come here, I'll even let you dial." Roger lifted her up into his lap and grabbed the phone. "Now you have to press the buttons exactly as I tell you. 1...5...2...8...7...3...6...2...9...7...5." Brooke dialed the numbers exactly as told and Roger handed her the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi Papa!"

"Brooke? Does Daddy know your on the phone?"

"I sitting on his lap." Brooke said matter of factly. Everyone laughed. "Papa! Me, Daddy, and everybody went to school today!"

"You did? Did you have fun?"

"Uh-huh I got to draw and I have a friend named Lizzie now."

"That's great, why don't you tell Nana about you day she just got home and I'm sure she could use some cheering up."

"Okay Papa."

"It's Munchie." Said Steven telling Marty as she grabbed the phone.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"Hi Nana! Guess what?!"

"What?!"

"I went to school today!"

"You did? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, Daddy and everyone stayed with me for a while and Mimi did my hair before we went there." Meanwhile Roger is smacking his head with his hand while Mimi looks at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Asked Mimi quietly.

"I forgot to tell my parents about you." He answered.

"And who's Mimi sweetie?"

"Daddy's new friend, she did my hair today." Marty was smiling and wondering if Mimi was just a friend or a new girlfriend. Roger was hiding his face and turning red about being outed by his 3 year old.

"And what does Daddy do with Mimi?" Steven looked sharply at Marty just wondering what she was up to.

"He kissed her on the cheek, Nana it was yucky."

"So did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, I have a friend Nana, and she's 3 too."

"That's great sweetie what's her name?"

"Lizzie."

"That's great, I'm glad you had a good day at school. Let me talk to Daddy real fast."

"Okay. Here Daddy. Nana wants to talk to you."

"Thanks honey. Hi Mom." Said Roger knowing he was in for it.

"Hi sweetie, so what's this I hear about a new friend?"

"Lizzie seems like a good kid." Said Roger stalling.

"I mean your new friend."

"She lives downstairs from us." He had everyone looking at him with their full attention including Mimi who had Brooke on her lap.

"Are you two dating?"

"We've been on one date, and then New Year's Eve."

"So you guys aren't serious yet?"

"Mom, I just got out of rehab. The only real thing I'm serious about besides Munchie is staying clean, and Mimi understands that." He looked at her real fast and she nodded.

"Okay. So how old is this girl?"

"She's 19."

"Roger! She's still a teenager!"

"Mom, she's legal. And she works her ass off."

"Doesn't matter Roger she's too young."

"And what am I old or something?"

"Roger you are 25 and you have a child."

"I know that Mom, I see it on my ID every time I get carded and I'm looking at said child. Plus she's great with Munchie. I don't care about the age difference."

"What's gonna happen when you get sick Roger is she going to be there for you?"

"We'll be there for each other."

"Oh god Roger, tell me she's not..."

"Sorry Mom I can't do that. I didn't know when I asked her out and I'm not gonna stop dating her just because she is, that would make me a hypocrite and Collins would kick my ass."

"You bet your ass I would." Collins said quietly.

"Honey I only want what's best for you and Munchie that's all."

"Well Brooke's only complaint is that we kiss, but she's only 3 we can't hold that against her."

"Okay, well we want to meet her the next time we come up."

"Okay, and when will that be?" Asked Roger.

"I'm not sure yet." Answered Marty.

"Alright well I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay bye honey."

"Bye Mom." Roger hung up the phone and looked around the room to find everyone laughing quietly and Brooke relaxing against Mimi. Just then the phone rang and Roger was next to it but made no move to answer.

"SPEEEAAAK!"

"Alison, this is your father."

"Hi Dad." She said answering.

"Hi honey, listen I found a contractor for you guys and he can start as soon as you guys are ready."

"That's great. Thank you so much Dad."

"It's no problem, I want the best for you guys you know that. I figure with your's and Roger's agreement, Brooke would someday be my granddaughter. I might as well act like it. Not that it's going to happen any time soon, but a child can never have too many grandparents."

"We appreciate that Dad."

"Now I just realized that someone had her first day of pre-school."

"Yes, she did would you like to ask her about it?"

"Can I?"

"Sure. Munchie my daddy wants to talk to you."

"Okay, hello?"

"Well hello Miss Brooke."

"Hi."

"So I hear someone had their first day of pre-school today."

"Me, I did."

"And how was it?"

"I had fun, I made a friend her name is Lizzie."

"That's great, did you make any other friends?"

"Not yet, maybe tomorrow." Everyone laughed at how grown up she sounded.

"So Miss Brooke what is your favorite color?"

"I like Rainbow Brite."

"Really? Okay well I need to get back to work can I talk to Auntie Ali again?"

"Okay, bye Ali's daddy."

"Bye sweetie."

"Here Auntie Ali."

"Thank you Munchie. Hi Dad."

"Hi honey. So what time would you guys b available to meet Jake."

"Um, she goes to school for 9 so anytime after that but before 2:30."

"How about 11?" Asked Aaron Grey.

"That sounds great."

"Okay, we'll see you guys then."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye."

Alison hung up the phone and looked at Roger.

"So my father found a contractor to do Munchie's room."

"That's great."

"They're meeting us here at 11 tomorrow morning."

"Alright."

Later that evening they decided to go grab dinner at the Life Cafe. While they were on their way there some men saw Angel and Collins holding hands and share a small kiss. Roger saw these men and picked Brooke up as a sign of protection.

"Man why don't you find a real girl, instead of some fake." One of the men said to Collins.

"Cause with her I don't have to worry about PMS." Said Collins knowing he would be smacked later by the girls, but at least it would be his girls and not these men.

"And I'll tell you what I told your friend over there. I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, and I'm more of a woman than you'll ever get." Said Angel.

"Let's get out of here." Said the third man.

"And a word to the wise, you're in the wrong neighborhood if you have a problem with any kind of affection." Said Roger still holding Brooke.

They left the three men standing there watching as they walked into the cafe.

"No not again." Said the matre de Corey.

"What's the reason this time we paid the last time we were here." Said Roger.

"You also disturbed our customers that night."

"What other customers this place was filled with Bohemia that night." Said Mimi.

"We had some prominent business men in here."

"Oh you mean Benny and his investor? Well good then that was the point." Said Mark as they walked towards some tables. "Can we get a kid's menu and a booster seat Walter."

"You got it." Corey just threw his hands up and walked back to the podium.

Walter came back over with Brooke's booster seat and some crayons for her.

"Here you go sweetie." Said Walter.

"Thank you." Said Brooke as Collins lifted her into it.

"You're welcome. What can I get you guys?"

"Well Munchie will have chocolate milk, and I'll have a coke." Answered Roger.

"I'll have a sprite." Said Mimi when Walter looked to her.

Everyone else ordered similar items and Walter left to go retrieve the drinks.

"Alright Munchie what do you want for dinner?" Asked Roger.

"Chicky Fingies." Answered Brooke.

"Are you sure?" He quickly asked.

"Yup."

"Okay you tell Walter that when he comes back." Said Roger. They all soon decided what they wanted and Walter came back with the drinks.

"Have we all decided on what we would like for dinner?"

"Munchie you can start sweetie." Said Collins.

"Walter can I have chicky fingies please?" Walter looked to Roger for clarification. And Roger wiggled his fingers. Walter just nodded at him.

"Of course." He said with a smile. "What about everyone else?" They all placed their orders and Walter left to place the orders.

Dinner was substantially calmer this time around and everyone was done and decided it was time to head home.

"You want to hang out until you have to go to work?"

"Sure." Said Mimi.

They arrived home quickly and decided to play 'Candy Land' with Brooke until it was time for her to go to bed. After Roger got her to bed he pulled out her communication notebook and wrote about her evening.

"Whatcha doing?" Asked Mimi.

"I have to write back to her teachers about what she did after school." Responded Roger as he wrote that she spoke with Marty, Steven and Aaron, and then she had dinner at the Life, and then that they played 'Candy Land' and beat him twice, and then went to bed.

"Who drew the pictures on the walls?" Mimi asked.

"Um some of them were there before we moved in, I think Maureen did one over by Mark's room, we've all added our own touch, but I did a lot of them when I was bored. Actually want to see something cool?"

"Sure."

"Come here." Roger walked over to the wall by the bathroom and showed her some markings on it.

"What are those?" She asked looking closely at them.

"That is Munchie's growth chart, it starts at 4 days old and goes up until now." Said Roger.

"That is awesome. But um what are you going to do if you ever have to leave this place?"

"Take the wall it's wood. And I don't think I'm going to be leaving anytime soon."

"I didn't know you could draw." Said Mimi. "Roger those are amazing why don't you pursue it?"

"It's not my passion like music is. I just do it to pass the time. Like when the songs aren't coming to me."

"Well I think you should pursue it. Like go draw in the park or something. Charge like 10 bucks a portrait."

"I'll think about it." Said Roger.

"Well I have to get going. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sounds good, have a good night at work."

"Ah yes a night with the perts of Alphabet City."

"Hey they may be pervs, but their paying pervs."

"The best kind." Said Roger with a smile.

"Night babe." Said Mimi giving him a quick kiss.

"Night." Mimi left and Roger sat on the couch contemplating what she said. It was a good idea, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea for him to really hang out in the park. He decided he would talk it over with the others before deciding.

"Hey Mimi leave?" Asked Mark coming in the sliding door.

"Yeah, she got me thinking about something."

"What?" Asked Mark worried.

"She noticed the wall art and said I should sell some in the park or something."

"I've been telling you that since you started decorating the walls."

"I don't know if I can sit in the park and not be tempted, you know."

"So go with me when I go to film." Said Mark.

"I'll think about it."

"Good, now I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night." Said Roger.

Roger went into his room and pulled out a sketchbook from underneath his bed. He found a pencil and started to sketch Brooke as she slept. He finished rather quickly and stashed the book back under the bed. And settled down to go to sleep.

When Roger woke up the next morning he was surprised to find he was alone. He looked over and saw Brooke was still sound asleep in her bed. He let her sleep and went into the kitchen. Mark was already there coffee ready.

"Morning." Said Mark.

"Morning, Brooke slept the whole night in her bed."

"That's great. Maybe this means she's starting to understand you're not leaving."

"Finally." Said Roger sipping his coffee. "I've got to get Munchie up." He headed into his room and looked at his little girl for a second, before going over and rubbing her cheek softly, he had been doing this since she was brought home. "Munchie, come on Baby time to wake up."

"No, sleepy." Came a little voice.

"I know honey but you have to get up and get ready to go to school." He said.

"Okay." Said Brooke sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Munchie guess what?"

"What?" She said.

"You slept in your own bed last night. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." She said leaning into Roger.

"Come on let's go to the bathroom and then get some breakfast into you."

Roger picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, she made fast work of going to the bathroom before going out to the kitchen area and hanging onto Roger's leg until he picked her up.

"Morning Munchie." Brooke snuggled into Roger a bit more.

"Aren't you going to say 'Morning' to Uncle Marky?"

"Morning Uncle Marky." Came a quiet voice.

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep good?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Munchie slept all night in her own bed." Said Roger placing her on the stool.

"Really? That's great Munchie!" Said Mark excitedly even though Roger had already told him.

"Here you go sweetie eat up." Said Roger placing the bowl of Fruit Loops in front of her, before pouring himself a bowl of Captain Crunch.

"Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome."

Roger sat down and had breakfast with Brooke. Mark quickly made Brooke's lunch, he and Roger split the duties as far as getting Brooke ready for the day, that and Mark was so used to somewhat taking care of her that it was just a habit.

"Alright you ready to get dressed?"

"Yes. Daddy can you do my hair?"

"Of course lets go pick out your clothes and then Daddy will do your hair." Said Roger who stuck his tongue out at Mark who was chuckling to himself.

"Okay."

Roger had Brooke dresses a short time later and then had her sitting on his bed while he was on his knees on it behind her gathering her hair into a single ponytail.

"There you go Munchie. All done now lets get ready to leave."

"Thank you Daddy." She said turning around and throwing her arms around his neck. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome baby. Now go find your shoes I think their by the door."

"Okay."

A few minutes later Brooke and Roger were ready and they made a move to leave.

"Hey if Ali gets here before I get back tell her where I went?" Asked Roger to Mark.

"You got it, have a good day at school Munchie."

"Bye Uncle Marky."

"Bye sweetie."

Roger and Brooke made their way down the stairs when they heard some one coming up.

"Hey."

"Hey, so off to school?" Asked Mimi still dressed in her clothes for work.

"Yup, did you just get off work?" Asked Roger concerned.

"I got off at 3 then a few of the girls wanted to go grab breakfast at this 24 hour diner, I just didn't realize how far it was from here."

"Well go in and go to bed, I'll be back after I drop her off and then I'll check in on you later on."

"Alright. Bye Munchie have a good day at school."

"Bye Mimi."

Roger walked with Brooke to school and they made their way to the classroom, Roger helped Brooke out of her coat and handed it to her to go hang up, he signed her in and placed the communication book in the organizer box on the counter.

"Hey Mr. Davis." Said Jackie.

"Please call me Roger, or I'll keep looking for my father."

"So how was her night?"

"It was great, she kicked mine and my girlfriend's butts in Candy Land."

"Nice. Well it was good to see you, we don't get many fathers in here so it's nice to see one for a change."

"I'm her only parent, with the exception of my friends who you met yesterday."

"Like I said it's nice to see it."

"Daddy! I hung up my coat."

"Great, now why don't you go hang up your bag and then go potty before class starts and I'll see you after school."

"Okay. Bye Daddy."

"Bye Munchie." He said giving her a hug.

Roger left the school and headed back to the loft where he ran into Alison and Aaron downstairs.

"Hey babe you're really early."

"I know Jake realized that he had another appointment at 11, so we figured it would be okay. Did you just drop Munchie off at school?"

"Yup, hi Mr. Grey."

"Roger how are you?" Said Aaron putting his hand out to shake Roger's hand.

"I'm good, happy to be home. I want to thank you for your help with everything, and for being there for Munchie." He said shaking his hand.

"It's no problem Roger, I would help any friend of Ali's that needed it. And I'm thankful that you are allowing me to be involved in the baby's life."

"You're welcome, I know you are aware of mine and Ali's arrangement, and I figure it couldn't hurt to have another grandparent in her life."

"Thank you Roger."

Ali, Roger, Aaron, and Jake went upstairs and Roger let them all into the loft.

"Sorry for the mess." Said Roger.

"This is not a mess, Roger it's been worse than this remember?" Said Alison.

"Yeah, I know. But still."

"Roger this is nothing you should have seen my place during law school you couldn't even see the floor. So where were you planning on putting the baby's room?" Asked Aaron.

"Well we were thinking of putting it on this wall, with the width being that window, and the length being to that pillar. That way Mark still has his area and Munchie can sometimes play in there if she wants." Said Roger.

"So only two walls and a door?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah." Said Alison.

"Do you want the walls to go to the ceiling?"

"If possible, and if you could do it of have someone do it throw in a light switch and an outlet. That would be great." Said Alison.

"No problem. So I figure it'll be me and one other guy and it should only take about 2 days to get the wall up and I can get an electrician in here before I finish up. Now what time can I get in and what time do you need me gone by?"

"Well I leave here about 8:30 to bring my daughter to school so I can let you in then and then I leave at 2:30 to go get her. And I only really have one request that do the cutting on the roof, I know it's winter but my girlfriend lives downstairs and she works nights." Explained Roger.

"No problem." Said Jake. "Now painting?"

"Me and a few friends are doing it." Said Alison.

"So I'll just prime it for you." Said Jake.

"Thanks."

Jake measured the window and wall space, after he and Roger moved the cabinet.

"Well I have all I need, I can start tomorrow."

"That soon? Sounds good." Said Roger.

"Alright so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Jake.

"Alright man thanks a lot."

Jake left just before Roger's beeper went off. He quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed his pills and swallowed them with a little water. There was then a quick knock on the door and Mimi appeared.

"Hey."

"Hey, I thought you were going to try and get some sleep."

"I tried but I couldn't. I'm sorry I didn't know you had company. I can come back later."

"No it's okay. Mimi this is Ali's father Mr. Grey, this is Mimi she lives downstairs and is also my girlfriend." Said Roger.

"It's nice to meet you Mimi." Said Aaron.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well Roger I will come by tomorrow morning with Jake and get started on Brooke's room."

"Alright thanks Mr. Grey."

"It's no problem, it was good meeting you Mimi."

"You too."

"Well kiddies, I have a few errands to run, but I will be back in time for the meeting." Said Alison.

"Alright do you want to meet here or just meet us at the school?" Asked Roger.

"I'll meet you here." Said Alison.

"Okay, later." Said Roger sitting down on the couch, as Mimi placed her feet in his lap.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and if you do, please do so in your room. We all have to sit on that couch." Said Alison with a smile.

"Good-bye Alison." Said Roger not even looking at her but smiling.

"Bye guys." Said Alison leaving the loft.

"Are you tired?" Asked Roger.

"A little."

"Do you want to go lay down?" Asked Roger taking a step forward.

"Are you going to join me?" She asked moving into his lap and kissing his neck.

"Keep doing that and I just might." He said kissing her lips.

"Come on." Said Mimi getting up and pulling on his arms.

They arrived at Roger's room and Roger slowly backed her up towards his bed. He gently laid her down.

"Oww."

"What?" He asked.

"I'm laying on something." She said. He placed his hands under her and pulled out the offending object. It was one of Brooke's Barbie dolls.

"Barbie tried to have her way with you sorry about that."

"It's okay, come here." Said Mimi kissing him again.

Clothes that were once on bodies, came to rest on the floor. Hands that had never touched explored uncharted territory. After exploring some more Roger reached down under his bed to find the shoe box he kept under there. The box contained condoms. It seemed like no matter how many times he told the clinic that he wasn't and didn't plan on having sex any time soon he always went home with a fresh batch of condoms, in rainbow colors.

"What are you reaching for?" Asked Mimi breaking the kiss.

"A condom."

"You keep your condoms under your bed?"

"Yeah."

"How many you got down there just grab one."

"I don't know I get them every time I go to the clinic. As if my 3 year old wasn't birth control enough for me."

"Did you use one that night?" Asked Mimi curious.

"Yeah, but it didn't work. Here we go."

"Aww honey it's blue."

Roger deftly continued to kiss Mimi, and removed the condom from the wrapper. They started off slowly. Roger decided to warn her.

"Meems, just to warn you I haven't done this since just before I went into rehab."

"Really? That long?"

"Yeah, in rehab there's not that many opportunities, plus once the people there found out I was positive the opportunities kind of dried up."

After Roger got the condom on he swiftly entered Mimi. The two moved together as one, when Mimi felt her climax start to build.

"Oh Roger right there!"

"Let go Mimi, come with me."

"I'm coming baby." She said breathlessly.

Roger and Mimi climaxed together and they rested just looking at each other. And then they both burst out laughing.

"You know for a guy who hasn't gotten laid in a while you certainly remember how." Said Mimi.

"It's not hard to remember where things go, hands go every where, stick in hole. Rinse and repeat." Said Roger with a smile.

"We have to get up soon, and go to the meeting." Said Mimi laughing at Roger's comment.

"I know." He said.

Meanwhile at school Brooke was coloring with her friend Lizzy.

"Okay kids we're going to do some thing fun. I want everyone to draw their families."

"Yay!" Said the kids.

All the kids sat down and started to draw their families, while Kelly and Jackie walked around looking at all of the pictures, they then decided to sit down with various children and ask about the pictures.

"Hi guys." Jackie said to Brooke and Lizzie.

"Hi Miss Jackie." Said Brooke and Lizzie together.

"Brooke that's a lot of people in your picture who is everyone?" Brooke looked at her picture and smiled.

"That's Daddy." Said Brooke about the figure that Jackie was pointing to with yellow hair, a green shirt, and red pants.

"And who's that next to Daddy?"

"Me, and that's Mimi."

"What is Mimi wearing?" Asked Jackie seeing a figure wearing something that looked like a bikini.

"That's what she was wearing this morning when we left to come here, Daddy asked if she just left work and she said yes and that she and some of her friends went to breakfast after. But I wonder..."

"Wonder what sweetie?" Asked Jackie.

"Well Daddy said that Mimi was his girlfriend so why didn't he go to breakfast with her too?"

"Did Daddy have breakfast with you today?"

"Yeah."

"Well there you go you can't have two breakfasts and Daddy wanted to share his one with you today."

"Oh."

"Who's that next to Mimi?"

"That's Auntie Angel and Uncle Collins." Said Brooke.

"And who are these people?" Asked Jackie pointing to the other people in the picture.

"That's Auntie JoJo, Auntie MoMo, Uncle Marky, and Auntie Ali."

"And what are the brown squiggles in the background?" Asked Jackie.

"Our house is brown."

"Do you all live together?"

"No, silly we wouldn't all fit. Me, Daddy and Uncle Marky live there. Mimi lives downstairs, but Uncle Collins used to live with us, and so did Auntie MoMo."

"How come they don't anymore?"

"Auntie MoMo met Auntie JoJo so she lives with her now, and Uncle Collins lives with Auntie Angel."

"Good picture Brooke, now Lizzie what about yours?"

"It's just my mommy, daddy, and me." Said Lizzie.

Jackie left the girls and went on to the other children in the class who had some less interesting families. Something about Brooke's family intrigued her and made her happy to know that the young girl had that many people in her life.

Back at the loft Roger and Mimi got up and Mimi decided to go downstairs and shower, while Roger took a quick shower upstairs. About 45 minutes later Mimi came back upstairs wearing jeans and a decent shirt.

"Roger?"

"In my room."

"Hey is this okay to wear?" Asked Mimi.

"Yeah you look great." He said right before he kissed her. He heard the door slide open but didn't pay much attention to it until someone cleared their throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked Collins smiling

"Do you really care if you were?" Asked Roger as he wiped Mimi's lipstick off his lips.

"Not really just thought I'd ask."

"No you just want to be a pain in my ass." Said Roger with humor.

"Hey that's just a bonus." Said Collins lighting a joint.

"Please tell me that is the only one you have until after this meeting." Said Roger smiling.

"Yes, it is. I actually have to roll my next one."

"Can you do me a favor and leave it here?"

"What do you think they're gonna do search us? Did you put Munchie in pre-school or prison?"

"Please just in case, I don't want it accidentally falling out of your pocket or something."

"You got it." Collins went and stashed his pot in the cabinet where the boys kept their cigarettes.

"Hey sorry, we're late, the train lost electricity on the way from where my last meeting was." Said Joanne.

"That's okay I caught these two making out." Said Collins aiming to get a rise out of Roger.

"I hate you." Said Roger quietly joking.

"But I loooove you." Said Collins mockingly.

"Hey when are we leaving?" Asked Mark walking into the loft.

"As soon as Ali and Angel get here." Said Roger.

"We're here." Said Angel coming through the door.

"Good are we ready?" Said Roger.

"Let's go." Said Mimi.

The large group left the loft and headed to the school. When they got there they all headed to the main office.

"Hi can I help you guys?" Asked Clairee.

"Yeah I have a meeting with Jasmine." Said Roger.

"And the others?" Asked Clairee.

"They're aunts and uncles. Whenever it has to do with Munchie we all come together." Explained Roger.

"I'll tell Jasmine you're here." Said Clairee as she picked up her phone and dialed Jasmine's extension. "Jasmine, Mr. Davis is here for his meeting. Okay, Bye. She'll be right down."

"Thanks." Said Roger.

Jasmine blew out a breath and thought that this meeting was utterly pointless, given that fact it was only the second day of school for Brooke and also she was only three. But Jenny had a giant stick up her ass. She got up and headed down to the office.

"Hi I'm Jasmine. Which one of you is Roger Davis?"

"I am, how are you?"

"I'm good, shall we go?"

"Yeah." Roger grabbed his jacket and Mimi's hand.

Jasmine started walking towards her office and quickly turned to start talking to Roger and was surprised at how many people were following her. Roger saw her look, and realized she didn't know they were all there for the same meeting.

"I don't know, who they are they just sort of follow me every where." He said quietly to Jasmine as Mimi smacked him in the arm while laughing.

"Don't listen to him, we're Brooke's family." Said Mimi.

"Good." Said Jasmine knowing this would be an interesting meeting.

Jasmine had spoken to Jackie and Kelly while the kids were down for their naps, to get their impression of Brooke. They gave her the picture Brooke drew earlier that day. And told her that Brooke was a very polite child and she was also very well adjusted.

They soon arrived at Jasmine's office and headed in. Everyone found a seat and Jasmine started the meeting.

"Roger the reason I asked you to come in today is because Elaine's daughter asked me to, I don't know why. Maybe if you explain your family dynamic we can understand this better."

"Well I've had custody of Brooke since she was 3 days old, I brought her home to the loft we've lived in since I was 18. Everyone helps out when they can. I went through some bad stuff for a while but I've since been better. Mark and I live there now, Mimi lives downstairs. Everyone is always around somehow. My parents are around when they can be. We are a family."

"I agree, Roger I've seen children from wealthy families come through here who aren't half as happy as Brooke appears to be. From what Kelly and Jackie say she's well adjusted, very polite. Today she had an assignment to draw her family, this is what she drew." Said Jasmine handing Roger the big piece of construction paper.

"She drew this today?" He asked laughing looking at the picture.

"Yeah." Answered Jasmine.

"Why am I in a bikini?" Asked Mimi.

"Cause that's what you were wearing when we saw you this morning remember?"

"Oh my god." Said Mimi laughing embarrassed. "I swear I don't usually dress like that around her, I was just getting home from work."

"It's fine." Said Jasmine.

The picture got passed around and everyone laughed at the picture.

"Why are there brown scribbles around everything?" Asked Alison.

"Jackie told me that Brooke said it was cause your place is brown." Explained Jasmine.

"I told you we needed to paint the place." Alison said smacking Roger's arm.

"No, I like the wood and bricks the only room getting painted is Munchie's room." Said Roger and Mark nodded.

"Munchie?" Asked Jasmine.

"That's her nickname." Said Collins.

"I've heard different ones but that takes the cake." Jasmine said laughing. "So you're painting her room?"

"Actually it's going to start getting built tomorrow." Said Roger looking at the floor somewhat embarrassed.

"Where is she sleeping right now?"

"On a toddler bed in my room. Look I was in rehab for almost 2 years, so she had the room to herself."

"That's fine, Roger I really wasn't going to say anything about it. How has she been since you've been back?"

"It was rough the first couple days, she kept thinking I was going to leave. When I was in rehab I would come home on the important holidays and her birthday, and I would always put her to bed before I left. So the first few days she got upset when it came to putting her to bed. And then at some point in the nights she would end up in my bed. She started doing it was she was just over 2 started crawling out of her crib and finding her way into my bed. The other night was the first time in a long time she stayed in her bed."

"Every child goes through a stage like that. There's nothing wrong with a child wanting that comfort during the night."

"Really?" Asked Roger.

"Nothing, from what I can defiantly see Roger you guys are doing a great job with her. Guys I'm going to help you through this school, I'm going to do some research into why she wanted us to meet, but I just need, but I just need some time so lay low and I'll see what I can do." Said Jasmine. "I'll call you when I have information."

"Thank you." Said Roger.

"No problem. Oh here you might want to hang this on your fridge." She said handing Roger Brooke's picture.

"Yeah." Said Roger taking it from her with a smile.

The group headed into the hallway and down to Brooke's classroom since it was almost time to pick her up. Jenny passed by them in the hall on hr way to Jasmine's office she had been hoping to eavesdrop on the meeting to get some dirt, but now she saw that wasn't going to work. She knocked on Jasmine's door.

"Come in."

"Hey so who were all those people I saw leaving?"

"That was Brooke Davis' family."

"All of them? That's impossible."

"No it's not."

"Did you not see them when you were talking to them? There's no way they're all related to that child."

"Not by blood but by love, and the fact that most of them have been around since before she was born."

"It's not right Jasmine, a child should have both parents."

"Jenny have you even read Brooke's file or are you just going off half cocked. Brooke's biological mother gave her up to Roger at 3 days old. She has no rights to her. In fact the last time she was even heard from was when Roger sued her for full custody when she was 8 months old. They haven't hear from her since. That man is doing the best he can, so for you to come out of the woodwork and trying to ruin something that you have no clue about, but also have no business being involved in, is what's wrong Jenny."

"This is my school, I'm your boss. I will not tolerate being talked to like that." Said Jenny.

"First of all this is your mother and the board's school, second of all you don't sign my paychecks Elaine does. So you are not my boss. Now get out of my office."

"I'm just trying to make this place show it's potential by having the best students and family support it can. It can't have that if we let those people in."

"Well guess what they're already in. And there's nothing you can do. Now I'll repeat get out."

Jenny huffed and left Jasmine's office. That when Jasmine decided to call Elaine for a meeting.

"Main office?"

"Hey Clairee, it Jasmine is Elaine available to come down to my office?"

"Hang on let me check." Jasmine waited for Clairee to come back on the line. "Jasmine she's on her way down."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Elaine headed down to Jasmine's office. She was aware that Jasmine had a meeting with some parents today. So she wondered if this was what that was about.

"Jasmine, Clairee said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah, it's about the meeting I just had and your daughter's conduct after."

"What happened?"

"Jenny came in here yesterday after dismissal all bent out of shape about something and then all but demanded that I have a sit down with Brooke Davis' father. So I did and it was a good meeting, he came in here with his friends and I showed them a picture that Brooke drew of their family, and learned a bit more about them. But Jenny said that she didn't want them here, and that it was her school and that she wanted it show the potential that it could."

"This is my school, and I think it's run fine, and the Davis' are staying. I will speak to my daughter, thank you for bringing this to my attention Jasmine." Said Elaine.

"You're welcome."

Elaine left Jasmine's office and headed of to find her daughter to yell at her for a few minutes.

Meanwhile at the loft, Roger explained to Brooke why for the next couple days the area against the far wall was off limits.

"So since we're building your room over there you need to stay away from over there until it's done." Said Roger.

"But Daddy I want to help."

"You can help sweetie, after the room is done being put together you can help Mimi, and your aunts decorate, but for now you need to be careful so no more walking around with no shoes until I tell you, you can okay?"

"Okay." She said nodding her head.

The week flew by with no one getting hurt, and Brooke's room was soon finished, Alison and the girls were coming over to decorate it.

"So Munchie are you ready to sleep in your new room tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess." She said sadly leaning into Roger.

"What's the matter, you get to hang out with your crazy aunts today."

"I don't want you to be sad."

"Why would I be sad?"

"Because I'm not there." Said Brooke.

"Not where?"

"In there." She said pointing to Roger's room.

"Oh baby, I'll be sad but then I'll remember that you are right in there and I'll be happy again, knowing that you are in your big girl room."

"But what if I have a bad dream?"

"Then you come find me or Uncle Marky like always."

"Okay." She said snuggling up to Roger and falling asleep.

A couple hours later Alison, Angel, Maureen, and Joanne arrived at the loft ready to decorate. Mimi would be joining them in a little while. The girls had gone shopping the day before for stuff and didn't really find anything that Brooke liked so they went to the fabric store and found some Rainbow Brite fleece and other such fabrics and Angel sat up a good portion of the night making curtains and a thick blanket for Brooke's bed as well as some pillows and a small bed skirt.

"Holy shit! This room looks great guys." Said Roger.

"Thank you, you owe me big time." Said Angel.

"Oh yeah, and just what do I owe you?" Asked Roger jokingly.

"A big bottle of Stoli." She answered.

"No see that's what I can get Collins, but what can I get for you." He said back.

"See you get him a bottle of Stoli, I get a fun night. Sorry you asked?"

"Now I am." He said with a smile.

Brooke slept in her room that night with no wake ups and no crawling into Roger's bed. When she went into school that day she told her teachers all about her new room and how she didn't wake up at all until Roger woke her up that morning. Kelly and Jackie knew that was a big deal for her. And they congratulated her on her good night. When Roger got paid later that day he took Brooke to the store and got her a new 'Sprite' for her room, for being a good girl and sleeping through the night in her own room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to tkrocks219 and RockinRaven23...love ya girlies.**

**(I don't own anything mentioned... the characters mentioned belong to Jonathan Larson, and Mark Schwahn)**

_**(A few months later)**_

A few months after Brooke's room was finished and she had settled in at school. It was time to celebrate her birthday. She had made a countdown and every day would pull a paper from the fridge and it showed how many more days she had until her birthday. Ali had told her to save all the pages so someday she could look back at them and see her handwriting. So Roger kept them in a folder in his room for her.

He and Mimi were doing okay, she was struggling with her addiction and Roger would try to help her but he could only do so much for her. Before she had to start helping herself. It was now the week before Brooke's birthday and she came home from school all hyped up on sugar, because it was Lizzie's birthday at school and she had a party to go to on Saturday. Brooke would be having a family party on her actual birthday which was the next Sunday. Roger and Brooke had decided to just have a family party and have her party with her friends at school with the exception of Lizzie and her family who were coming on Sunday.

"Daddy can we make cuppies for my birthday?"

"We can get some on the way to school on Friday, okay?"

"No, I want you to make them."

"Baby, Daddy doesn't know how to make cuppies."

"Does Mimi or Auntie Ali?"

"I don't know I can ask and if they can't maybe Nana can okay?"

"Okay."

The girls had been planning for a few weeks now for Brooke's 4th birthday. Roger wanted to throw a small party for her, but after only coming up with a small guest list consisting of them and his parents. Alison and Mimi both smacked him and took over. The list had grown to include all of their parents and Brooke's friend Lizzie from school and her parents.. They decided to also have the party in Scarsdale at Roger's parents' house.

"Why do we have to have it in Scarsdale?" Asked Roger whining from the couch.

"Because most of the guest list is from there. Quit whining and play with your guitar." Said Mimi writing out invites.

"Okay now do we have everyone's addresses?" Asked Alison.

"Yeah right here." Said Angel.

"Can you write those out?" Asked Mimi.

"Already done. We just have to stuff them and get stamps." Responded Angel.

"Good invitations are done, now the menu. I think we should do the cooking, make it a homemade little kid birthday." Said Alison.

"I'll ask my mom if she can make a pork shoulder." Said Mimi.

"I'll do the rice and beans, and I'll talk to my abuela, she makes the best chicken." Said Angel.

"Oh that sounds good. I'll call around and see what everyone else can do." Said Alison.

"I'll do the hamburgers and hot dogs." Said Roger knowing there really wouldn't be a lot of red meat there if he didn't do it.

"No your father will." Said Alison.

"Why can't I do it?" Asked Roger.

"Do I need to remind you of why there is plastic catching snow where a skylight should be?" Asked Alison pointing up.

"That wasn't my fault Collins threw the grate." Roger grumbled.

"You're the one that poured the lighter fluid that caused him to throw the grate."

"Benny had one piece of paper and two sticks of wood like that would have cooked the food, I was helping it along."

"The fire department came. You almost got arrested." Said Alison dryly.

"I still say that was a stupid citation."

"I know honey that's why you then pulled out your zippo and lit it on fire. That's why you almost got arrested, next time wait for the NYPD and FDNY to leave before you light citations on fire." Said Alison while Mimi and Angel didn't know whether to full out laugh or just amuse themselves.

"Who called the fire department?" Asked Angel.

"Some one who saw the fire ball over on Ave. D." Said Alison.

"How long ago was this?" Asked Mimi.

"About a month before I met Victoria." Said Roger.

"Aww my little pyro." Said Mimi.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So how many kids are we thinking here?" Asked Mimi.

"Well, we have Munchie, Lizzie, Cindy's kids, Roger, Mark, Collins." Said Angel.

Just then Brooke, Collins, and Lizzie came running in. Collins had taken them to the park, since their pre-school class had been canceled due to a leak in the ceiling.

"Daddy!"

"Hey girls, did you guys have a good day with Uncle Collins?"

"Yeah! We went to the park and played on the swings." Said Lizzie.

"Cool, why don't you girls go play in your room." Suggested Roger.

"Okay!"

The girls ran into Brooke's room giggling.

"Did you have fun at the park?" Asked Roger smiling.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad I just pushed them on the swings most of the time."

Gia ended up coming to get Lizzie at around 5 that evening apologizing for being later than the 4:00 she said she'd be there by.

"I am so sorry, I'm late the meeting I was in ran over and then there was traffic coming from downtown." She said.

"Gia slow down it's fine they were just playing. Collins took them to the park, and they played on the swings, they took a small nap and then had a snack around 3. They're in Brooke's room playing."

"Okay. I just hate not being home with her that's all."

"I know how you feel. Trust me, I missed Brooke everyday for the 2 years I was in rehab. But I still got to see and hear all her firsts. Even though I saw her everyday I still missed her."

"Thanks. I guess I should get Lizzie home for dinner." Said Gia.

"Alright we'll see you guys tomorrow, maybe they'll be done with patching up the leak." Said Roger.

"Hopefully, we should find out soon. I really appreciate this Roger."

"It's no problem at all. I love that Brooke now hangs out with kids her own age."

"As apposed to the ones who only act like it." Said Mimi.

"You're mean." Roger said with a pout.

"See told you big 3 year old." She responded to Gia who laughed.

"If they cancel tomorrow drop her off here." Said Roger.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, bring her over in pajamas her and Brooke can have a slumber party all day."

"Sounds good, come on Lizzie."

"Hi Mommy. Mommy Uncle Collins took us to the park!"

"That's great sweetie you can tell me on the way home."

"Okay."

"Say thank you and bye to everyone."

"Thank you, bye."

"Bye sweetie. Oh Gia here, you save us a stamp, and it's pot luck." Said Angel.

"Oh good, is it going to be here?"

"No, it's at Roger's parents house in Scarsdale."

"Great. What do you guys need?"

"Well so far we've got Spanish food, so whatever you want to make. We just want a homemade birthday party." Said Alison.

"Well I'll check my book and let you know."

"Great." Said Mimi. "Bye Lizzie."

"Bye Mimi."

Lizzie and Gia left and the girls decided they should try and find something to make for dinner.

"What should we make for dinner?" Asked Alison.

"What do we have is a better question?" Responded Mimi as there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Said Collins. "Hey Mrs. Marquez."

"Hi kids. So I was making dinner today and I realized I made too much for just me and Robert."

"Sure you did Mama." Said Mimi with a smile. Her mother had been bringing them tons of food, ever since Mimi told her about Brooke and Roger. She had been coming by every once in a while with a ton of food. Much to everyone's happiness. "Mama this is a whole pork."

"It was two for one at the grocery store. I made the smaller one for Papi and I."

"Fine. Oh before I forget if we get a pork shoulder can you cook it for Brooke's birthday party?"

"That's right. You have a birthday coming up little one." Said Lourdes.

"Uh-huh, I'm going to be 4!"

"That's great sweetie."

"I'm having a party at Nana and Papa's can you and Mimi's daddy come?"

"We sure will." Said Mrs. Marquez as she kissed Brooke's cheeks while she sat on Angel's lap. "And yes I will make the shoulder, but I'm buying."

"But Mama we can do it."

"Let me, now what else do you need cooked?"

"Um, well Angel's doing the rice and beans. Steven is doing the hamburgers and hot dogs." Said Alison.

"Speaking of food let me call Abuela real fast about the chicken." Said Angel as she put Brooke down and walked over to the phone and dialed.

_¿"Hola"? _

_"Hola Abuela, es Angel". _

_¿"Hola caramelo cómo es usted"? _

_"Soy bueno, yo realmente llamaba justo invitarle a los cumpleaños de Señorita Brooke". _

_"Eso sería maravilloso. Adoraría a. ¿Dónde está"? _

_"Estará en Scarsdale. Así que usted puede proponer Collins y I. que Lo Es el domingo en el 4th." _

_"Suena gran. ¿Hay algo que yo lo puedo causar"? _

_"Bien realmente, hay le puede hace su pollo, yo compraré el material para ello". Everyone laughed at how Angel was more or less bribing her grandmother. She flipped them off. Even Mimi's mother was laughing._

_"Usted no tiene que hacer esa miel. Sería más que feliz de hacer esto". Angel's grandmother knew her grandson really well and knew that the offer was a bribe and was amused as well._

_"Gracias". _

_"Usted está bienvenido. ¿Así que ha hecho usted algo nuevo últimamente"? _

_"No para mí, pero hicimos el material de todo Brooke para su nuevo cuarto. Usted tendrá que venir sobre un día y verlo". _

"Angel have her meet us here." Said Roger.

_"Ah realmente todos encontramos en el pajar el domingo tan por qué hace no Collins y yo vienen le consiguen en nuestra manera aquí, y entonces usted puede ver su cuarto". _

_"Eso suena bueno. Yo le veré entonces caramelo". _

_"Adiós Abuela". _

_"Adiós miel". _

Alison pulled out her list of the guests and food item, and wrote down the information.

"Well I just wanted to bring this stuff over, I still have to go to the post office. Do you want me to mail the invites out?"

"Could you? That would be great." Said Mimi handing her the envelopes and $20 for the stamps.

"No problem."

"Thank you Mama."

"You're welcome. Good-bye kids. Enjoy the food. I'll see you all later."

The group all said bye to Mrs. Marquez, and Mimi placed all the food in the broken oven to keep warm. During dinner Brooke raised the question she had asked Roger a few days before.

"Auntie Ali, do you know how to make cuppies?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"Can you make me them for school."

"You want some to share with your friends?" Asked Alison.

"Yes."

"And what kind would you like?"

"The ones with the colors in them."

"What color frosting?"

"Color."

"You got it sweetheart we'll make them on Thursday and then hide them so Daddy and Uncle Marky don't find them." Said Alison giggling with Brooke.

"Thank you Auntie Ali."

"You are welcome sweetie."

It was now Thursday night and brought the stuff for Brooke's cupcakes. She taught Brooke how to crack an egg. Mark got the whole thing on film. Mimi came over after they were baked to help decorate.

"Alison these came out great." Said Mimi.

"Thank you." Said Alison with a smile.

"I have a question, and feel free to tell me that I'm overstepping, but you are the closest thing she has to a mother, so why doesn't she refer to as that."

"You are not overstepping by any means. I guess the reason is because it's never come up. She's never really asked about why Victoria isn't around."

"Well just so you know, I see you as Brooke's mother and I won't overstep that."

"Mimi, there is nothing to overstep."

"Still." Said Mimi with a smile.

After they had put Brooke to bed, Alison packed up the cupcakes and the girls stashed them downstairs in Mimi's loft.

"Luckily Roger's at Life Support tonight or else those cupcakes would have been gone, before they hit the oven." Said Alison.

"Has he always had such a sweet tooth, I mean every time I wear his jacket there's some kind of sugar in it's pockets." Said Mimi.

"He didn't really have one until rehab. I mean besides nicotine, candy was his vice there." Said Alison.

Alison went back upstairs until Roger got home from Life Support with Collins and Angel. Mark was also roaming around the loft but Alison had nothing to do that night so she decided to stay.

Roger arrived home around 11 with Collins and Angel, and immediately asked the question Ali knew he was going to ask.

"Are there any cupcakes left?"

"No they're for Brooke's class, but I bought you some Dum-Dums they're in your room."

"You always think of me. Thanks babe."

"No problem." Said Alison. "Okay I'm going home I'll be here in the morning to help with transport and to make sure that every cupcake makes it there accounted for." Collins and Angel laughed.

It was now the day of the party at school and Brooke was jumping around the room with excitement, Roger was happy she was now able to understand somewhat about birthdays. She was so excited that she woke Roger up at 5 am jumping on his bed.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!"

"Honey it is way too early for Daddy to be awake. Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing wrong, I'm 4 at school today!"

"Yes you are and like daddies 4 year olds need sleep." Roger had convinced Brooke to lay down for a little while longer before she got up for the day.

Alison came over first stopping at Mimi's to get the cupcakes. She found the dancer sound asleep in bed, the only thing that irked Alison was that there was a little baggy on the nightstand.

Alison grabbed the cupcakes and headed upstairs, she was right outside the door when she heard Brooke asking for a ponytail, and Roger telling her jump on the bed for him. He quickly tied her hair back and sent her on her way. Alison then kicked the door for someone to answer, Mark opened the door.

"Hey Ali."

"Hey honey can you take these and stash them in your room until we leave I don't want you know who to find them."

"You got it." Mark took the cupcakes and brought them over to his area.

"Auntie Ali!"

"Hey sweetie. Daddy did your hair huh?"

"He tried." She said matter of factly.

"I heard that Munchie." Said Roger from his room.

"Oops." Said Brooke with a giggle as Alison fixed her hair.

"Roger I don't understand how someone whose hair was as long as yours was in high school can't do a simple ponytail on a 4 year old. And don't bother denying it, I've seen the pictures."

"I didn't wear a ponytail. I wore it down." Said Roger coming out of the room.

At around 8:15, Roger, Alison, and Brooke left the loft and headed downstairs and knocked on Mimi's door.

"Hey give me one second to grab my coat." Said Mimi.

"Alright." Said Alison placing the extra cupcakes on the stairs and slapping Roger's hand away.

"So how was work?" Asked Roger into the apartment rubbing his hand.

"It was okay. Hi Munchie."

"Hi Mimi!"

"Are you ready to have your birthday at school?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright let's go." Said Mimi picking up the cupcakes. "So did you try and take one this morning?" She asked Roger as they walked out of the building to Alison's car. Roger strapped Brooke into her car seat and then sat next to her while Mimi took the front seat with Alison with the two boxes of cupcakes in the way back. They quickly arrived at the school and Alison and Mimi got the cupcakes while Roger retrieved Brooke from the car seat. The group then walked into the classroom and saw Jackie and Kelly sitting at their desks.

"Hello ladies." Said Alison.

"Hey guys. And there is our birthday girl." Said Kelly.

"Hi. Me, Auntie Ali, and my Mimi made cuppies!"

"Wait I thought she was my Mimi." Said Roger.

"Nope I belong to Munchie." Said Mimi with her tongue stuck out.

"You did? Are you going to share with everyone later?" Asked Jackie.

"Uh-huh. But Daddy can't have any." Said Brooke.

"Why can't Daddy have any?" Asked Kelly.

"He eat them all."

"Roger has a bit of a sweet tooth that's controllable with Dum-Dums lollipops." Said Alison with a smile.

"Well thank you for bringing these." Said Jackie placing them in her cabinet.

"No problem, there's something like 24 in there." Said Mimi.

"Perfect. So we'll see you guys this afternoon." Said Kelly.

"Great. Bye Munchie. Save me a cuppy." Said Roger.

"No! My cuppies. You got lollies." Said Brooke laughing while Roger tickled her.

"But I want a cuppy now!"

"You'll get cuppies at Nana's! You get lollies at home silly."

"Fine. Go play. I'll see you later."

"Bye Daddy!"

"Bye sweetie."

Roger, Alison, and Mimi left the school and headed back to the loft. Brooke looked at her teachers with a huge smile on her reddened face still quietly giggling to herself.

"My Daddy's silly. We had to put the cuppies in Mimi's house at nighttime."

"Well that was a good idea to hide them down at Mimi's. Do you want to put your crown on now?" Asked Kelly.

"Yes please." Jackie took the crown she had been decorating since she got there that morning and fitted it to Brooke's head.

Lizzie and Andre then arrived and Brooke and Lizzie ran off to play together after say goodbye to Andre.

That afternoon Brooke and her classmates received the cupcakes after nap time.

"Now Brooke and her Aunties made these cupcakes just for you guys, to celebrate Brooke's birthday." Said Jackie handing them out.

"Why didn't your mommy make them?" Asked Mozart.

Jackie and Kelly stood aside with baited breath and ready to step in if needed.

"Because I don't have a mommy, I have aunties, uncles, Daddy, and my Mimi."

"Everybody has a mommy." Said Mozart.

"Not everybody. I'm special. My Auntie Angel said so."

"I think we should do a lesson on different types of families." Kelly said quietly to Jackie.

"Yup."

Pretty soon the day was over and the parents were hanging out in the hallway. Roger and Alison were hanging out there with a few nannies they knew from the neighborhood. Kelly opened the door and the parents were allowed into the room.

"Daddy!"

"Munchie! Did you have a good day?"

"Uh-huh, the cuppies were great."

"Oh really? Did you save Daddy any?"

"Nope we ate them all up."

"Brooke honey, why don't you go get your coat on." Said Kelly with a laugh.

"Okay!" Brooke skipped off to her hook in the coat room.

"What's up?" Asked Roger.

"Has Brooke ever wondered about her mother?" Asked Kelly. Roger and Alison looked at each other worriedly.

"No, why?" Asked Alison.

"Well it's nothing serious, just one the kids asked her why her mother didn't help with the cupcakes. And Brooke just informed him that not everyone has a mother. I just wanted to warn you in case she asks." Said Kelly.

"Thank you for telling us." Said Alison.

"Auntie Ali, I'm all ready." Said Brooke coming back over rubbing her eyes.

"All right let's get you all zipped." Ali got her situated and then Brooke turned to Roger and put her arms up for pick up, an act which Roger had no problem with, Brooke laid her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Roger asked concerned. He felt a small nod, and Brooke wrapped her arms tighter around him. Roger looked at Alison with a look that said 'we need to talk' loud and clear.

They got to the car and Roger placed Brooke in her car seat. Both the adults got in the car with Alison driving.

"She's not going to understand. She's only 4. Hell I don't understand half the time what went on in that woman's brain when she handed Munchie over to a complete stranger to bring to the Life. Why is she so tired today?" Said Roger.

"I know honey, but you know what I don't think we should say anything to her unless she brings it up. And as for the tiredness, I think she's coming off the sugar high that she had earlier." Said Alison.

They arrived back at the loft and Roger placed Brooke in her room and left the door slightly open. He and Alison decided to use the small time they had to wrap Brooke's gifts.

A few hours later Brooke had woken up and Roger fed her dinner and they settled on the couch with some books and they watched 'Oliver and Company'. Alison had to go home and get ready for her family dinner.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"How come I have my aunties, but no mommy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mozart said everybody has a mommy, where's mine?"

"I don't know sweetheart. Sometimes when mommies have a baby, they can't take care of them, so they find some one who can. Sometimes a daddy, or a nana and papa, or aunties and uncles, but sometimes those people can't so they find people who can and are better at it. But you are so lucky because you have a daddy, and aunties, and uncles, and more nanas and papas who love you more than ever. I don't want you to ever feel bad that you don't have a mommy, I just want you to think of everyone you do have. Okay?"

"Okay Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Munchie."

Saturday was spent getting things ready for the party on Sunday. Roger kept Brooke occupied by continuing to teach her guitar. He told Alison about the talk he and Brooke had. She told him he handled it well. Everyone that was invited was coming to the party and bringing a dish of some sort. Brooke was getting excited as the day and night wore on. Sunday morning started and Brooke was up before the sun. She knew it was too early for Daddy or Uncle Mark to be awake so she amused herself in her room with some books. Since she couldn't read yet she made up her own stories to the pictures in her books. At around 8 Roger came in saw this and just smiled.

"Hey Birthday Munchie."

"Hi Daddy!"

"Was the sun up when you woke up?"

"No Daddy." Brooke said looking up at him from her floor with a smile.

"Why didn't you wake me or Uncle Marky up?" He said sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

"Because you always make me go to sleep and I'm not sleepy." She said.

"You're going to be later."

"No I won't Daddy, see my eyes are open."

"Alright, well how about we have breakfast and then you can get ready to go to Nana and Papa's."

"Can I get ready for my party?"

"At Nana and Papa's it's too early to get ready for the party."

"Okay."

Roger lifted her up and then got up himself. He quickly guided her out into the kitchen, where Mark was already making breakfast for the three of them.

"There's the birthday girl. Go take the paper off." Said Mark.

"YAY!!" Brooke went and took the paper that covered the fridge and another paper appeared underneath that Roger had drawn with a cake and candles on it and a big 4.

"Happy Birthday Munchie!" Said Mark and Roger together.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

They all sat down at the counter and had a quick breakfast of Fruit Loops and Captain Crunch, when the door slid open to reveal Collins, Angel, and an older woman that Roger assumed was Angel's grandmother.

"Where is my birthday girl?" Asked Collins loudly.

"I'm right here!" Said Brooke jumping up and down. Roger quickly thought to Mimi who was probably still sleeping downstairs.

"Munchie stop jumping, Mimi's sleeping."

"Oops, sorry Mimi!" Brooke said yelling at the floor. The phone rang a few seconds later.

"SPPPEEEAAAKKK!"

"Roger it's Mimi." She sounded tired and Roger braced himself.

"Hi sweetie." Roger said flipping Collins off since he was laughing.

"Thank you for my wake up call." Said Mimi with a smile on her face.

"Oh you have to thank Collins and Munchie for that one." He said.

"Nice." Said Mimi with a laugh. "What time are we leaving for your parents'?"

"Around 11."

"Alright. I'll be up in a bit."

"Okay, oh Meems can you do me a favor and not be too high today please."

"I'll do what I can. I promise I won't ruin this day for her."

"Thank you. It's just this is the first birthday where I don't have to have a guardian come and sign me out and then make sure that I'm back by curfew. And I want it to be the best for her."

"I know baby. It will be."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye."

Roger hung up the phone and turned to the others in the room. Collins and Angel were smiling and Angel's grandmother just shook her head with a smile.

"Daddy?"

"What baby?"

"Is Mimi sad I wake her up?"

"No sweetie, she was actually happy you woke her up."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Good. I love my Mimi I don't want to make her sad."

"You could never make Mimi sad, okay?"

"Okay."

Angel's grandmother Marisol just smiled, she had met Brooke on several occasions when she was over at Collins and Angel's apartment and they had taken Brooke for the day.

"Now where is my hug Birthday Girl?"

"_Abi_!" Brooke had taken to Marisol immediately and started calling her _Abi_ after hearing Angel call her _Abuela_ but not being able to pronounce it just called her _Abi_. Brooke ran over to Marisol and gave her the biggest hug she could before running over to Angel and Collins and jumping into Angel's lap.

"So what did you do so far today?" Asked Angel quietly.

"I waked up, and read my books, but I didn't wake Daddy or Uncle Marky up. I stay in my room the whole time."

"What time was she up?" Asked Collins to Roger.

"She says before the sun and she didn't wake us up because we make her go back to sleep and she wasn't sleepy."

"She's going to crash later." Said Collins with a smile.

"Hopefully in the car and then I'll just put her down for an early nap at my folks house."

At around 9 Alison, Benny, and her parents arrived. Brooke was sitting on Marisol's lap looking like she was going to fall asleep any minute.

"Hey guys. How's my birthday girl doing?" Asked Alison.

"Good, I didn't wake Daddy or Uncle Marky up." She said hugging Alison.

"That's good sweetie. Can I pull you away from _Abi_ for a second to say hi to some people?" Brooke just nodded and put her arms out. Alison picked her up and carried her over the where her parents and Benny were standing.

"Munchie you remember my mommy and daddy right?" Brooke nodded.

"Hi honey, happy birthday." Said Alison's mother Drew.

"Thank you." Said Brooke laying her head on Alison's shoulder.

"Did you just wake up honey?" Asked Alison noticing Brooke was still in her pajamas. Brooke shook her head no. "Rog, what time was she up at?"

"She said before the sun, I found her reading her books around 8. I figured she'd crash in the car and she could sleep some at my parents', then I'd get her ready there."

"Baby no wonder you're sleepy." Said Alison.

"What's up?" Asked Benny coming over and rubbing Brooke's back.

"Munchie got up really early today, and now she's tired."

The boys decided to start loading the food they were all bringing plus Brooke's gifts into Alison's truck and Marisol's car. There was a quick knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yelled Collins.

"Hey. Am I late?" Asked Mimi.

"No, you're on time, we just loaded the gifts into the car." Said Roger giving her a kiss.

"Okay, my folks will be here in about 20 minutes."

"Alright, we're still waiting on Mo and Joanne." He said.

"What's up with Munchie?" Mimi asked.

"She woke up before the sun, and now she's sleeping."

"Why didn't you make her go back to sleep?"

"Because I didn't know she was awake. She stayed in her room reading."

"Are we taking her up in her pajamas?"

"That's the plan so far."

"Did you pack her clothes for today?" Asked Mimi.

"No I didn't know what you guys wanted her to wear today."

"Okay, well I'm going to grab Alison and go pack her some stuff."

"Okay."

"Hey, you didn't by any chance grab her stuff for later did you?" Asked Mimi going up to Alison and rubbing Brooke's back.

"No I thought he did." Said Alison.

"He said he didn't know what we wanted her to wear."

"Men, okay let me give her to someone."

"Is she asleep?" Asked Angel.

"Yeah."

"Alison do you want me to take her?" Asked Marisol.

"Sure that would be great."

Mimi and Alison then went into Brooke's room and Alison started looking for something for her wear. She finally settled on a skirt and nice shirt that was pink that spelled out 'B-GIRL'. While Mimi grabbed some hair stuff she had bought for when she did Brooke's hair in the morning. They placed everything in the diaper bag Alison still kept for Brooke.

"She sleeps like a rock." Said Marisol when Alison and Mimi came out into the living room.

"Like Roger." Both Alison and Mimi said together. Everyone laughed and Roger pouted.

"Stop pouting." Said Collins looking at him. "You know it's true."

"Alright I think we have everything and if we don't, I think Marty will." Said Alison.

"The cars are packed and Mo and Jo should be here any minute we should head downstairs." Said Angel.

"Marisol I can take her for the walk down." Said Roger.

"Okay."

"Daddy?" Asked Brooke.

"Hi honey." Roger said gently.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy."

"I know Munchie go to sleep, and when you wake up we'll be at Nana and Papa's."

"Okay." She said as she fell back to sleep.

Soon everyone left the loft and headed down to the cars. Roger, Mimi, Benny, Alison, and Brooke were in Alison's Range Rover. Collins, Angel, Mark, and Marisol rode in Marisol's car with Collins driving. He was looking in the mirrors and saw Maureen and Joanne pulling up in Joanne's car with Maureen driving. Mimi's parents drove up behind them.

"Mo's driving. Mark 10 bucks says she gets pulled over when we get into Scarsdale."

"By who?" Asked Mark.

"Ricky, that guy she was seeing before her and Roger started dating." Said Collins.

"Wait Maureen and Roger?" Said Angel.

"Yeah, hey Mark didn't Rog take Maureen's virginity?" Said Collins trying to get a rise out of Mark.

"Yes, Collins."

"So technically..."

"Yes, that technicality is there. And I don't want to say anything more on the subject." Mark interrupted knowing the direction Collins was going and wanted to stop it. Angel just laughed as did Marisol.

"So is Brooke's mother going to be there?" Asked Marisol who didn't know the whole story.

"Not unless she grew a heart and convinced Roger." Said Collins.

"She's not in the picture, um when Brooke was about 8 months Roger sued her for sole custody and her rights were terminated." Said Mark.

"That's how we met met Joanne. She was Roger's lawyer." Said Collins.

"Wow." Said Marisol.

Meanwhile in the car with Joanne, Maureen, and Joanne's parents. Maureen was driving with Joanne sitting shotgun.

"So who is going to be at this party?" Asked Mrs. Jefferson.

"Um, my parents, Roger's, Mark's along with his sister and her kids, you guys, all of us, Mimi's parents, Angel's grandmother, Collins' parents, and a friend of Munchie's from school and her parents, oh and Alison's folks." Said Maureen.

"Now why is the party being held out in Scarsdale?" Asked Harold Jefferson.

"The party is at Roger's parents' house. There is way more room there than at the loft." Said Maureen.

"That and Alison wanted to give Munchie a real homemade party." Said Joanne.

"Now is Alison Brooke's mother?" Asked Harold.

"Sort of. She and Roger have an arrangement that if something happens to him that Alison takes immediate custody. We all see her as Munchie's mother. Even Roger's girlfriend Mimi does. Brooke calls her 'my Mimi'. Which turns into a tug of war with Roger over who loves Mimi more." Said Joanne.

Meanwhile in Alison's car Roger was searching his pockets the best he could without disturbing Brooke.

"Alison you got any candy in here?"

"There should be a baggy of Dum-Dums in the diaper bag at Munchie's feet."

"Thank you. You guys want one?" Roger asked.

"No I'm good man thanks though." Said Benny.

"I'll take one." Said Mimi as Roger dug around in the bag after he found it. He fished out a green apple one and handed the bag to Mimi and she fished out a root beer one. "Thank you." She said handing the bag back to him.

They all soon arrived in Scarsdale and Alison decided to stop at the grocery store first to grab the cake.

"What are you stopping here for?" Asked Roger.

"To get the cake, I told your mom I would last night." Said Alison.

"Want me to go in with you?" He asked.

"No I'm good. Be nice boys. Mimi slap them silly if you have to."

"You got it." Said Mimi.

"Hey Ali why you stopping?" Asked Collins.

"Cake."

"Need help?"

"No I'm good, but I'm going to need one of you to hold on to it. There's no room in mine."

"No problem honey." Said Angel.

Alison walked into the grocery store and quickly found the bakery.

"Hi can I help you?" Asked the woman behind the counter.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up a cake someone ordered it's a Rainbow Brite cake."

"And the name on it?"

"It's either under Marty Davis or Alison Grey, but it should say 'Happy Birthday Munchie'."

"Hang on."

While the woman went and got the cake Alison looked at the candles and grabbed a rainbow colored number 4.

"Here we go, it was under 'Davis'." Said the woman as she placed the cake on the counter. Alison looked at it through the window on the box.

"It's perfect, I also need this." Said Alison.

"Cool I remember when Mrs. Davis came in and ordered. She was so happy saying she couldn't wait for her granddaughter to see it."

"Munchie is going to be so excited she had no clue that this is what her cake is."

"$22.50."

"Here you go." Said Alison handing her the cash.

"Have a good day."

"You too." Alison grabbed the cake and headed out of the store and to Marisol's car. "Hey here you go."

"Oh my goodness Ali this is so cute, does Munchie know about the cake?" Asked Angel.

"Not a clue. But I also found a rainbow number 4 to go with it." Said Alison.

"Alright you got everything you need?"

"Yeah we're going to head right to over to the house."

"Cool see you there." Collins beeped the horn to alert Maureen that they were going. Alison got in the car and started it up.

"Where's the cake?" Asked Benny.

"Angel's got it. It wasn't going to fit in here."'

"How big is it?" Asked Roger.

"The normal size of a kids' cake, but it was easier to hand off to Angel and them since all they have is the chicken Marisol made."

"True." Said Mimi.

Soon they were all back on the road and passed Collins' parents' house, Mark's folks, and finally pulled into Marty and Steven's driveway.

"Yay! I can get out." Said Roger as he opened his door and climbed out. He then turned and started to unbuckle Brooke's car seat and she didn't even flinch.

Roger got her out of the car and headed inside with her.

"I'll be right out to help unload everything." He said.

"Alright."

Roger walked into his parents' house and spotted Marty in the dining room.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey honey, is everyone else here?" She asked kissing his cheek.

"Yeah they're all outside. I'm going to go put her upstairs, and then help unload." He answered.

"Okay." Roger went upstairs to the room that used to be the guest room but was turned into Brooke's room shortly after her birth. They had Brooke's room as well as Marty and Steven's room upstairs on the second floor, as well as another guest room that used to be Roger's room when he was little, before he moved into the basement due to the fact that he blasted his music. He laid her down and got her coat off and then covered her with the blankets. He then grabbed the baby monitor and left the room. He headed downstairs and realized that everything was brought in and the women were now hanging out in the kitchen while the men were all hanging out in the decorated living room.

"Hey is everything in?" He asked plopping down next to Collins.

"Yeah, Munchie still asleep?" Asked Collins.

"Yup."

"Hey Angel and I were thinking that one of these nights we could take Munchie while you and Mimi have date night one weekend."

"Yeah, that'd be great I'll ask Meems about her schedule later."

"Cool."

About an hour later, Roger heard a little voice saying 'Daddy' quietly. He quickly got up before she started screaming and working herself up.

"Well the birthday girl is awake." He said getting up. "And she needs a bath, in a little bit, so someone be ready for a snatch and grab." He looked around the room and saw the smiles on their faces.

"What's a snatch and grab?" Asked Harold.

"As soon as Brooke's feet are on the ground she likes to run off and make one of us chase her, so if there are other people around we all try to snatch and grab her." Explained Mark.

"Hey birthday girl did you have a nice nap?" Roger asked gently.

Brooke just nodded her head.

"You wanna come wake up downstairs and then take a bath and get ready for your party?" She just nodded and leaned into Roger. "Come on Munchie." He said picking her up.

"My Mimi going to do my hair?"

"You want Mimi to do it?"

"Yes, please."

"Well then you have to ask her." Said Roger.

"Okay."

Roger picked her up and carried her downstairs.

"Hey Munchie have a good nap?" Asked Benny.

"Yes. Hi Papa!"

"Hi honey." Said Steven.

"You gonna take a bath soon?" Asked Robert Mimi's father.

"Yes. Daddy put me down please?"

"There you go honey."

Brooke walked into the kitchen and immediately found Mimi talking to her nana. She walked over and tapped Mimi's leg, looking cute still in her pajamas.

"Well look who's wide awake. Did you sleep good?" Asked Mimi placing Brooke on her lap.

"Yes, Mimi after bath time, can you make my hair?"

"After bath time, I'll do your hair after Auntie Ali gets you dressed."

"Okay thank you."

"You are very welcome honey. Why don't you go tell Daddy it's bath time. But first go give Nana a hug hello."

"Hi Nana!"

"Hi sweetheart I saw you earlier but you were sound asleep on Daddy's shoulder. Now go tell Daddy it's time for your bath." Marty said putting her down.

"Okay. Daddy! My Mimi and Nana say it's time for my bath!" She yelled as the women laughed.

"For the last time she's my Mimi!" Roger said right before you heard Brooke let out a squealing laugh. "Let's go Munchie."

"Daddy can I have toys?"

"As long as you don't get Daddy all wet."

"I won't."

"Then yes, you can have toys. Hang on Collins!"

"What? She already take off on you?"

"No, can you ask the girls if I'm washing her hair?"

"Hang on Ali, Meems! Rog wants to know if he's shampooing Munchie?"

"Yes. I noticed there's knots when she came down." Said Alison.

"Rog?"

"Yeah?"

"They said yes."

"Alright. In you go Munchie."

"Daddy?"

"What Baby?"

"Why do you ask Auntie Ali and Mimi things?"

"Because, that's what we all do so we know what we have to do."

"But, why?"

"Because they're the bosses."

Roger let Brooke play with the bath toys Marty kept there for her for a little while before deciding that it was time for her to finish her bath.

"Alright Munchie fill the basket. We need to finish up."

"Okay Daddy." Brooke quickly filled the basket with all her bath toys. And Roger started to get the wash cloth ready. "Daddy, do you know me when I was a baby?"

"Yes, I did. I remember when I used to give you baths on the counter at home."

"How? The water would fall off." Said Brooke.

"Well you had a little tub that Auntie Ali got you and you would lay down in it and me, or one of your Aunties and Uncles would give you a bath and then we would wrap you up in a towel with some kind of animal head on it. And then I would take you and dress you in your pajamas or clothes for the day and then we would play until bedtime."

"Oh."

Roger quickly washed her hair and finished up the bath.

"Alright you ready to go get dressed?" Brooke nodded with a big smile knowing her party was going to start soon. And she had a small plan forming in her head. Roger lifted her out of the tub and turned to grab the towel for her, but when he turned around he heard a distant giggling. "Munchie! Collins! Mark! She's making a break for it!"

"Here we go. Where is she?" Asked Collins.

"I don't know."

Collins heard a squeal of laughter in the kitchen and a little person giggle. He walked into the kitchen with the other guys in tow and saw Alison standing there with Brooke laughing in her arms.

"And where do you think you're going little one?" Said Alison.

"Daddy running." She said laughing.

"Did you make Daddy run?" Asked Mimi. Brooke nodded with a smile on her face.

"Rog! Ali's got her." Yelled Benny.

"Good." Said Roger coming down the stairs. "I swear she gets faster every time."

"That and it's easier to chase her around the loft then here." Said Mark.

"Alright Munchie let's get you upstairs and get you ready for your party." Said Alison.

"Okay, Auntie Ali." Alison carried Brooke back up the stairs with Mimi in tow. "Hi Daddy, next time you catch me." Roger just shook his head and took the drink his mother was handing him.

"Thanks Mom."

"So everything is done we just have to wait for the others and then the party can start."

Meanwhile upstairs while Alison was getting Brooke into her clothes Mimi decided to clean up the bathroom a bit, it wasn't messy she just wanted to straighten out the stuff that Roger and Brooke used in the tub.

"Bathroom's all done, and how are we doing in here?" Asked Mimi.

"She is almost ready for you." Said Alison. "Now Munchie if you have to go potty today you need to tell someone, okay? I know you want to be a big girl and you don't want to wear a pull-up but if you need to I have some in your bag okay?"

"Okay Auntie Ali." Alison got her dressed in her tights that had little birthday cakes on them.

"Ali those are so cute where did you find them?"

"At the Target in Brooklyn." Said Alison pulling Brooke's skirt on and buttoning it.

"You always find the cutest stuff."

"I was shopping with my mother and she spotted them, I swear she buys more stuff for her than I do. But I also think, she thinks this is the closest she'll come to a granddaughter, so she must take advantage of it."

"Don't you and Benny want kids?"

"We never really talked about it or what would happen if, you know. That and I don't know if you've noticed but Benny and I don't really have the best marriage." She said putting Brooke's shirt on and blowing a raspberry on her stomach.

"Auntie Ali!" Said Brooke with high pitched laughter.

"Alright honey go see Mimi." Said Alison with a smile as she sat on the floor while Mimi had Brooke sit in a chair that was in the room precisely for this reason.

"Okay Munchie what shall we do today?"

"One braid."

"You got it." Mimi started combing out Brooke's hair gently and got all the knots out. She quickly made the braid and then kissed the top of Brooke's head. "All done sweetie."

"Yay! Is it time for my party yet?" Asked Brooke.

"Almost, why don't we go down and wait for the others to get here."

"Yay!"

"Big change from this morning when she was too tired to talk to anyone." Said Mimi with a smile as she packed up the hair supplies.

"I know. I wish I had that kind of energy."

"Me too." Said Mimi.

About an hour later Gia, Andre, and Lizzie had arrived and Lizzie and Brooke were upstairs playing in her room. Angel decided to go up and check on them.

"Hi sweeties."

"Hi Auntie Angel. Want to play with us?" Asked Brooke.

"What are you playing?"

"Just dollies. We just dressing them."

"I would love too." Angel sat down and helped the girls dress the dolls.

A few minutes later Collins started to wonder where Angel had taken off to, and then the door bell rang so he got up to open it.

"Collins!"

"Hey Cindy, come on in." He said giving her a hug.

"How are you?"

"I'm good wondering where Angel took off to but other than that I'm good. Where's the rest of your clan?"

"On their way, Mark hiding yet?"

"He might be."

"I'll find him and protect him from Mom. You remember Mikey and Joey right?"

"Oh my goodness, the last time I really saw them was I think when you were pregnant with Joey."

"Wow has it been that long?" Said Cindy.

"3 years, things have been busy."

"So where is the birthday girl?"

"I believe she's up in her room with her friend Lizzie, wanna come up and see her? I have a feeling that's where Angel is."

"Sure, come on guys let's go say hi to Brooke."

Collins, Cindy, and the kids made their way upstairs and found Angel, Lizzie, and Brooke sitting on the floor dressing the dolls.

"Hey Munchie someone wants to say hi to you." Said Collins.

"Who?"

"Hi sweetie, happy birthday."

"Hi Auntie Cindy. Look Auntie Angel helped us dress all our dollies I have here."

"You guys did a good job. Hi Angel I'm Cindy, Mark's sister."

"Nice to meet you."

"I figured I would find you up here." Said Collins.

"Well I came up to check on them and they asked me to help them, so we just started dressing them." Said Angel.

"Hey girls what do you say we go downstairs people are starting to get here and they want to see the birthday girl." Said Collins.

"Okay, Uncle Collins. Come on Lizzie we can finish later." Said Brooke while the adults laughed.

The group headed downstairs just as Mark's parents came in the door as Roger opened it.

"Hi Roger."

"Hey Mr. And Mrs. Cohen, how are you?"

"We are good, and you honey how are you?"

"I'm good, you know Munchie keeps me busy." Said Roger.

"That's good honey, now where is the birthday girl?" Said Alice Cohen.

"Here she is." Said Collins coming down the stairs holding Brooke while Angel had Lizzie and Cindy was carrying Joey. They knew the kids could walk but they just felt like carrying them.

"Hi honey, Happy Birthday." Said Alice.

"Thank you, Uncle Collins can I get down?"

"Yup. There you go sweetie go find Uncle Marky and tell him his family is here." Said Collins.

"Okay. Uncle Marky, your mommy is here!" Collins and Roger gave each other a look that said he was hiding.

"Can we take your coats." Said Roger.

"Thank you guys." Said George.

The party was soon in full swing with everyone eating the many food dishes that were brought, Collins' parents had arrived and brought grilled potato skins.

"Hey Mom, did you leave any of these without bacon?" Asked Collins.

"The ones on the blue plate are." Said Rachel Collins.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I figured with at least you and Maureen being vegetarians since high school I should make some extra just in case."

"Very much appreciated." Said Maureen.

Everyone sat down around the living room and the kids sat a plastic picnic table that Cindy's husband Michael brought over for the kids. It was interesting to look over and see the four kids all talking and wearing their different bibs, all were unhappy with their parents initially but soon realized the others were wearing them, they dealt with it. It was then time for the birthday cake which Roger and Alison were setting up in the kitchen.

"I see one mark of your finger in that cake I will skin you alive." Said Alison jokingly.

"You know I am going to be getting a piece in a couple minutes I have some self control." Said Roger.

"Sure you do honey." Said Alison with a smile as Roger pulled out his zippo that he finally got back from Mark, to light the candle. "You ready?"

"Yes, I can't believe she's four."

"Me either."

Alison and Roger walked out into the dining room where everyone was waiting to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Brooke.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Brooke, Happy Birthday to you!" Sang everyone in the room.

"Blow out the candle." Brooke blew out the candle and everyone cheered. Alison grabbed the knife that Marty had laid out for the cake and started serving up the cake.

"Auntie Ali it has Rainbow on it!"

"Yes it does Nana got it especially for you to share with everyone."

"Thank you Nana!"

"You're welcome honey."

"Here's a piece for the birthday girl, Collins...Mark...Mo...Mimi..." Roger knew Alison was doing this on purpose to him so he just grinned and bared it and swiped a bit of frosting from Brooke's piece.

"DADDY! My cake."

"Roger! Tell me you didn't take a part of your daughter's cake." Said Alison sometimes she swore she married Roger rather than Benny.

"Just the frosting that ended up on the side of the plate."

"You are incorrigible." Said Mimi as everyone laughed as Alison finally gave Roger his piece of cake.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome now stop trying to take it away from Munchie." Said Alison with a smile.

Every one laughed at the interaction between Roger and Alison. Sometimes they fought like an old married couple and other times it was a brother and sister interaction. There were times that even Alison's parents wished she was with Roger instead of Benny, but the way they saw it there was nothing they could do, but enjoy the times they saw Alison genuinely happy with Brooke and her friends. All of the people there finished their cake and ice cream and then settled into the living room waiting for Brooke to open her presents. The pile had significantly grown since the boys had set the gifts there earlier in the day.

"Are they all for me?" Asked Brooke quietly to Alison as Alison wiped her face of cake and frosting.

"Yup and maybe you can open something to play with until we go home, but you have to ask Daddy. Okay?"

"Okay Auntie Ali."

"Okay, you are all cleaned up go into the living room I'll be there in a second I need to wash my hands too."

"Yes, Auntie Ali." Alison placed Brooke on the floor and the child ran off into the living room. Alison then walked into the kitchen, to wash her hands that were messy from wiping Brooke off.

"You're great with her." Said a voice.

"Hi Dad, are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am. You know I had an interesting conversation with Marty and Steven when you and Roger were getting the cake earlier. Us four parents seem to think that you take on more of the mother role than that of an aunt, and were all wondering why you haven't taken a chance at legally adopting Brooke."

"Because I'm legally married to someone else, and it wouldn't look right if I adopted another man's child especially since the other man has a girlfriend as well."

"Who cares how it looks? Ali you are that child's mother, whether it's legal or not everyone sees it. Probably including your husband."

"Dad, Roger and I have an agreement only if something should happen to him, will I become that child's guardian."

"That agreement was made before you practically raised that child while Roger was getting better. All I'm saying Ali is talk it over between the four of you. You, Benny, Roger, and Mimi, sit down and talk about it. That's all I'm saying is talk, if you need help with things let me know." Said Aaron leaving the kitchen and Alison to think about what he said.

"Hey Munchie's getting anxious to open her presents you coming back in?" Asked Benny.

"Yeah, maybe in the car on the way back the four of us can talk. Me, you, Rog, and Mimi?"

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine let's go let her open her presents." Said Alison realizing that her father was right, in every sense but legal she was Brooke's mother, and she had no idea when that had happened.

Brooke was ready and now Alison was back in the room. Roger handed her a gift and told her it was from Lizzie. She quickly opened it and saw a blue Sprite.

"Auntie Ali it's Champ! Buddy Blue's sprite."

"That's great honey he can go with the others on your bed at home."

"Thank you Lizzie."

"You're welcome." Said Lizzie.

Brooke continued to open her presents and thank everyone while Roger collected the cards to put away for safe keeping so she can look back at them at a later date. She got excited about each gift, Roger was trying to figure out where they were going to fit everything in the loft or in Brooke's room. He knew the Sprites she received would end up on her bed and sometimes possibly on his bed. She also got a few children's games like Memory and Hungry-Hungry Hippo. Brooke also received a lot of clothing. Alice made her another blanket. While Aaron and Drew gave her a selection of books. Roger and Mimi gave her a big antique chest that Mimi had found at the flea market at St. Mark's place to put at the end of her bed for her growing pile of blankets. Roger had taken a picture of it to show Brooke her present, and it was stashed at Mimi's apartment.

"We're going to need a U-haul to get all this stuff back to the loft." Said Roger.

"We'll be able to do it remember with all the food and stuff out there will be more room." Said Alison.

"Are you having fun Munchie?" Asked Roger.

"Yes, Daddy. Thank you." Said Brooke.

"Don't thank me, thank your aunties, Nana, and Mimi." Brooke went around the room and hugged all her aunts, Mimi, and Marty.

"Thank you." Said Brooke shyly.

"You're welcome honey." Said Marty.

Alison started really thinking about what her father said and decided she didn't want to have this conversation around Brooke, so she decided to see if she could pull Roger and Benny away.

"Rog, Benny can I talk to you guys out in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, everything okay?" Asked Roger.

"Yeah, I just want to talk to you guys about something." Said Alison.

The small group got up and started for the kitchen.

"Daddy, where you going?"

"Just to talk to Auntie Ali and Uncle Benny, I'll be right back. Keep playing with Lizzie, Joey, and Mikey."

"Okay."

Roger and Benny followed Alison into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Asked Roger worried.

"Nothings wrong. My father and a had a conversation earlier, and it got me thinking."

"About what?" Asked Benny.

"I want to adopt Munchie. Roger I don't want to wait until you can't do it anymore. She deserves a mother, not just an aunt who acts like one. But I need you both to be okay with it."

"Alison, I would love that, and I'm okay with you adopting her, but it's up to you guys." Said Roger.

"Well what do you think?" She asked looking at Benny.

"Are you sure cause this isn't just a sometime in the future, this is now and permanent." He said.

"I know, and it's what I want. I love our unique family, but she deserves a small sense of normalcy." Said Alison.

"I agree, so I say we talk to Joanne later and see what we can do. Try and get this done as soon as possible." Said Roger.

"Good, but I don't want to say anything to Brooke until we have the details worked out." Said Alison.

"I agree. Maybe we should talk to Jasmine at the school and see if she can help explain it to her." Said Roger.

"Defiantly I'll call her after we speak with Joanne." Said Alison.

"Well Jo's here why not just speak with her now." Said Benny.

"Good idea. Hey Jo can you come in here?" Asked Roger.

"Yeah, what's up guys?" Asked Joanne coming into the room.

"I have a legal question." Said Alison.

"And I might have a legal answer for you and if I don't my parents might. What is it?"

"How hard would it be for me to adopt Brooke?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like be her mother legally."

"The legality of this is probably no problem Roger is going to consent to it. Um, since we had Victoria's rights terminated that shouldn't be an issue and also since you the agreement written out and your will Rog stating that Ali gets custody anyways. I don't see a problem, do you mind if I ask my parents? I just want to be sure."

"Not at all."

"Hey Mom, Dad can you come in here for a second?"

"What is it honey?" Asked Martha Jefferson.

"Legal question, hypothetically if a woman wants to adopt a child, that lives with the biological father, while she resides somewhere else. How complicated is it?"

"Biological mother?" Asked Harold.

"Rights terminated when child was 8 months." Said Joanne.

"Marital status?" Asked Martha.

"Married not to father."

"Any prior arrangements, visitations?" Asked Martha.

"There is an agreement in place should something happen to the father, she gets custody, as well as has it stated in his will."

"I really don't see the issue, now Alison you want to adopt the baby?" Asked Harold.

"Yes, is it going to be hard?" Asked Alison slightly surprised that they knew they were talking about her adopting Brooke.

"I don't see a problem. Are you going to file papers tomorrow?" Asked Harold.

"If I can get them done." Said Joanne.

"I'll come by tomorrow and help you." Said Harold.

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem now what do you say about rejoining the party." Said Harold.

"Let's go." Said Roger.

They left the kitchen and rejoined the group.

"What's going on everything okay?" Asked Mimi.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Said Roger.

The party started to wind down and some of the parents decided to head home.

"Tom honey, we're going to head home now." Said Rachel.

"Oh okay. I'll talk to you sometime this week." Said Collins.

"Good. Angel it was nice seeing you again." She said .

"You too." Said Angel giving her a hug.

"Bye honey, Happy Birthday." Said Byron bending down to give Brooke a hug as she played with Lizzie and the boys.

"Thank you."

"Roger it was good to see you." Said Rachel.

"You too I'll talk to you soon." Said Roger. "Thank you so much for coming."

"It's no problem honey. Take care of her and yourself."

Once Rachel and Byron left everyone started to leave one by one or two by two. And soon everyone but the boho's and Gia, Andre, and Lizzie were gone.

"Mom do you need help cleaning up?" Asked Roger.

"I got it. Everything is done honey." Said Marty.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Do you mind if we take off then, I kind of want to get Munchie home. She's got school in the morning."

"Not at all honey, you call me when you get home?"

"I will."

"And you'll tell me what the big pow-wow was in my kitchen earlier?"

"After I put Munchie to bed I will call you and explain everything."

"Okay, go grab the birthday girl and get out of here."

"Bye Mom, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome honey."

Everyone said their good-byes and thank-yous to Roger's parents and headed out to the cars.

"So are you guys coming back to the loft or just heading home?" Asked Roger.

"Um, we're going to drop Mark off and then head home ourselves." Said Collins.

"Alright, um come over tomorrow. I need to tell you guys something and we'll have more info tomorrow." Said Roger.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing like that."

"Alright man I'll see you tomorrow. Good bye Birthday Girl thank you for inviting us." Said Collins.

"You're welcome." Said Brooke with a big smile.

"So next weekend Angel and I are taking her and you and Meems are going out on a date."

"But Collins..."

"No 'but Collins' you are going. End of discussion. Just say 'yes Collins' and nod your head."

"Yes, Collins. And nod your head." Said Roger with a smile.

"Smartass. Bye I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Everyone got into the cars they came in and headed for the highway back to the city. Brooke promptly fell asleep in her car seat again.

"Does she normally sleep this much?" Asked Mimi worried.

"In the car yes." Said Alison. "She always seems to fall asleep for some reason it sooths her."

"Wow." Said Mimi taking a sip of her soda.

"So I wanted to tell you about the big pow-wow in the kitchen before we tell anyone else." Said Roger looking at Mimi.

"Okay." Said Mimi.

"Alison is going to formally adopt Brooke." Said Roger.

"Really? Can you do that? I mean with being married to someone else. No offense Benny."

"None taken."

"We talked to Joanne and her parents and they said there shouldn't be a problem." Responded Alison.

"Wow, that's great. What made you decide to do this?"

"You and my father." Said Alison looking at Mimi through the rear view mirror.

"Me?"

"You told me that you look at me as Brooke's mother and that meant a lot to me. And then today when I was in the kitchen washing up from washing Brooke up my dad came in and said that no matter if it was legally or not I was Brooke's mother and I didn't really see it until now."

"Well I'm glad you're doing it Alison, she needs it."

The rest of the ride was quiet and they soon arrived back at the loft with Collins pulling up behind them dropping off Mark.

"Hey need help getting everything upstairs?" Asked Mark.

"Yeah, I've actually got to get Brooke up she fell asleep in the car." Said Roger as he reached in and started to rub Brooke's cheek. "Hey Munchie, we're home sweetie."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetie come on." Said Roger unbuckling the car seat.

"Daddy can I play with my toys?"

"Sure how about we see if everyone wants to play one of your new games, before you go to bed. Okay?"

"Okay."

They quickly got everything upstairs and Brooke helped Alison and Mimi put all her new stuff away while Roger, Benny, and Mark retrieved Brooke's trunk from downstairs.

"Daddy can we play Hungry Hippos?"

"Yup as soon as you guys are done in here." Roger answered.

"Okay."

Mimi opted not to play stating that she was tired. Of that Roger had no doubt, he could tell she'd been fighting not taking a hit all day.

"You okay?" Asked Roger walking her to the door.

"Yeah, I just need to get it, and then I'll feel better."

"Okay be careful. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You bet, are you doing anything after you drop Munchie off at school?"

"Um, I was going to try and see Jasmine and ask her advice on how to tell Munchie about the adoption."

"That's a good idea." Said Mimi. "Call me when you get home."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye." Said Roger as she walked out.

He turned around and headed to the coffee table and sat down pulling Brooke into his lap. He gave her a quick hug and watched her beat Ali, Benny, and Mark at the game. They then opened the Memory game and Brooke once again kicked their butts. Alison looked that the three guys.

"How can you three sit and be getting your butts kicked by a 4 year old?"

"I blame Collins' P-O-T." Said Roger.

"Yeah, that's the only excuse I can come up with." Said Benny as Alison just shook her head.

"So do you want me to go with you tomorrow to speak with Jasmine?" She asked Roger.

"If you want. Afterwards I'm just going to hang out with Meems if she's up to it."

"She did good today. Sorry to say it but I was surprised." Said Alison.

"I'm telling you sweet stuff helps." Said Roger, while they all smiled. "And I think it's time for the sweetest thing in the whole world to get ready for bed." He said tickling Brooke and she was giggling loudly.

"Let's go Munchie." Said Roger lifting her up.

"Okay." Said Brooke happily.

"Say good night to everyone." Said Roger.

"Good night."

"Night honey." Said Alison.

"Night Munchie." Said Benny starting to pick up the cards.

"Daddy?"

"What honey?" He answered as he pulled of her shirt to help her into her feetie pjs.

"Do you think if I said night-night to Mimi she'd hear me?"

"I don't know honey maybe."

"I'm going to try. Night-Night Mimi!"

"Good night Munchie!" They heard Mimi say from downstairs and laughed.

"Alright Munchie let's read one of your new books and then it's sleep for you."

"Okay." Brooke walked over and took out one the books and handed it to Roger.

"Okay, get in bed." Brooke got into her bed and snuggled down under her Rainbow Brite blanket.

"You ready?"

"Uh-huh. Read."

"My aren't we a bossy four year old."

"Daddy." Brooke said drawing it out.

"I know, I know read. 'Once upon a time...'."

Brooke was out like a light by the middle of the book. Roger noticed this and stopped. He kissed her head and quietly left the room.

"She asleep?" Asked Alison.

"Yeah, she was out before the middle of the book."

"She had a busy day." Said Mark.

"Speaking of I need to write in her communication book." Said Roger going into her backpack.

"I packed her lunch while you were reading to her it's in her lunch box in the fridge." Said Alison.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Said Alison walking into the kitchen where he was sitting at the metal counter. "We should tell Mark that way he's not blindsided tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll tell him later."

Roger finished writing in the communication book and placed it back in her back pack at that point Alison and Benny decided that it was time for them to head home.

"Alright we're going to take off, I'll see you guys later." Said Benny.

"You got it, thanks for coming to the party." Said Roger.

"It's no problem, I'm glad we can put aside our differences in front of the little one."

"Me too." Said Roger.

"So I'll meet you here tomorrow before school and we can head over together?" Said Alison.

"Yeah sounds good."

Benny and Alison left the loft and Roger sat on the couch next to Mark.

"So what's up? Why's Alison going to school with you in the morning?"

"Um, we need to talk to Jasmine about how to tell Munchie that Alison is going to legally adopt her."

"You mean when you're gone, is everything okay?"

"What? Oh my god Mark I'm fine my levels are fine. No Alison wants to adopt her now. We realized that Alison is more her mother than her aunt and we want to make it true."

"How's Benny with this?"

"He's fine, he was fine when we were talking with Joanne and her parents earlier."

"And Mimi does she know?"

"I told her in the car on the way back. No one else knows we're going to tell everyone else tomorrow." Said Roger.

"Well that's great, so what brought this on?"

"Mimi told Ali that she thought of her as Brooke's mother, and then I guess Aaron said something to her today."

"Wow, and how does Benny feel about this?"

"He's for it. Well it's been a long day I'm going to head to bed."

"Night."

"Night." Said Roger as he shut the curtain.

The next morning Roger woke up to his alarm and got up to take a quick shower before waking Brooke up for school.

"Hey sweetie, it's time to get up and get ready for school." Said Roger gently.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Honey, you want to get up and start getting ready?" He said with a smile.

"Can I wear my new clothes?"

"Of course, but first you need to get up and get out of bed, we'll have breakfast and then you can get dressed."

"Okay." Brooke got out of bed and followed Roger into the kitchen where Mark was already pouring cereal in to a small bowl for her.

"Morning Uncle Marky."

"Morning sweetie."

Brooke quietly ate her breakfast and then brushed her teeth while Roger went in to find one of her new outfits for her to wear.

"Come on Munchie time to get dressed."

"Okay Daddy."

As Roger was in the room getting Brooke ready Alison arrived.

"Hey Mark, where's Roger and Munchie."

"He's getting her ready in her room. They should be done soon. By the way he told me what you're doing I think it's a great idea."

"Thanks." She said as Brooke came out of her room with Roger behind her carrying her shoes.

"Auntie Ali!"

"Hey sweetie, you almost ready to go to school?"

"Uh-huh, I just have to put my shoes on."

"Want me to help you?"

"If you want." Said Brooke sitting on the couch.

Alison knelt down and took the shoes from Roger and put them on Brooke's feet while Roger took Brooke's lunch out of the fridge.

"Alright let's get your coat on and then we'll head out." Said Roger.

He helped Brooke with her coat and then they left the loft.

They quickly made it to the school and dropped Brooke off at her classroom where she practically ran in after she spotted Lizzie.

Roger and Alison smiled and waved at Jackie to let them know that they were the ones to drop her off. Roger then pointed to himself showing that he would be the one to pick her up. Jackie nodded at him showing she understood the message.

They then made their way down to Jasmine's office. Roger knocked on the door.

"Come in?"

"Hey Jasmine, you got a minute, Alison and I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure come on in, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is great. We made a decision this weekend and we need your advise on how to tell Brooke." Said Alison.

"What kind of decision?" Asked Jasmine.

"I've decided to legally adopt her, and we just need to know how best to approach the subject with her."

"Guys, she's only 4. She really won't understand the adoption aspect but if you tell her simply that Alison is going to be her mother, she'll understand that I think. If you want to we can tell her together."

"Well Joanne is filing the papers today and we're telling the rest of our friends later. I think I want to hold off just a bit telling her until we know it will go through." Said Roger. "But we just wanted to know how best to approach it."

"Like I said just explain that you love her and that she's very special to you, so special that you decided that you love her so much that you want to be her mother." Said Jasmine.

"Okay." Said Alison looking at Roger with a smile.

"So what does your husband think of all of this?" Asked Jasmine noticing the small looks Alison and Roger gave each other whenever Brooke was mentioned.

"He's all for it."

"Good." Said Jasmine. "Well let me know when things come through and we'll adjust Brooke's file together."

"Sounds good thank Jasmine, you've been a big help to us."

"It's no problem, just doing my job and helping those of us without silver spoons."

"Nice." Said Roger.

"So I'll see you guys when you get the word?"

"Yeah, I'll call you and give you updates about it." Said Alison.

"Sounds good I'll talk to you guys soon." Said Jasmine.

Roger and Alison left Jasmine's office and headed back to the loft.

"She makes it sound so easy." Said Roger.

"It could be Brooke adjusts quickly in most situations. This could be a easy transition for her."

"I hope so."

"So what are you going to do this weekend since Collins and Angel are taking her."

"I haven't decided yet, I know I'm taking Mimi out I just don't know when or at what time." Said Roger.

"She did good yesterday."

"Yeah, I just wish I didn't have to worry about one day finding her passed out from a drug overdose or worse having Munchie find her. I can't bare to have my child find her gone."

"Have you told Mimi this?"

"No. I wouldn't know how to approach it with her."

"Just tell her what you just told me. That you're scared and you don't want to lose her to her addiction."

"I'm going to try."

"Good. Cause I like Mimi and despite her problems I think she's good for Brooke."

"Me too."

They arrived back at the loft and Alison said she had a meeting with someone to get to. After she left Roger headed downstairs to see Mimi.

"Hang on one second!"

"Meems, it's Roger."

"Hang on."

Finally she came to the door and opened it. Roger looked at her and noticed how dilated her eyes were. He shook his head and walked into the apartment.

"Hey honey."

"Hey."

"You get Munchie off to school already?"

"Yeah, Alison and I brought her and then popped in and saw Jasmine, she said to just tell Brooke flat out that Alison loves her so much that she wants to be her mother. She said Brooke wouldn't understand what adoption was at this young age, so that's what we're going to tell her."

"That sounds great, so when are you going to tell her?"

"When we find out when things are going to go through."

"Cool." Said Mimi sitting on her couch.

"Meems we have to talk."

"About what baby?"

"I can't stand to see you like this."

"Like what?"

"Like this, high as a kite. I get scared that one day I'm going to walk in here and find out either passed out or dead from a drug overdose or worse my daughter is. Mimi you need to get help."

"Roger I'm fine, I don't need help."

"Will you at least think about it."

"No cause I don't need help."

"Fine, but don't come high around my daughter she doesn't need to see that. I can only thank whatever higher power there is that she was too young to notice and she was young enough to not know how different I was when I was using."

"Roger I like to use, it helps with work. But I don't have a problem."

"Fine. I'll talk to you later."

"I thought we were going to hang out today before you have to go have to get Munchie."

"I have somethings I have to do that I just remembered this morning."

"Whatever they called me to see if I could work a day shift."

"See ya."

"Bye."

Roger sat around that day and played his guitar. Until the phone rang.

"SPPPPEEEEAAAAKKK!"

"Roger, it's Joanne you there?"

"Hey Jo, how's it going?"

"Good Dad and I got the paperwork done. I just filed it and we should have a court date soon. Now usually they'll speak to you, Ali, and since Benny is kind of involved given the fact that he and Ali are married him. But since Brooke can talk and talk pretty well they'll want to speak to her as well."

"Is that necessary?"

"Unfortunately. But it's fine this isn't anything more than for the judge to see how close Ali and Brooke are."

"Okay."

"Now I'm expecting a call from the clerk's office about the date and which judge we're getting."

"What are the odds that we get the same judge as before?"

"I'm not sure." Said Joanne.

"Oh we spoke with Jasmine today she said to just tell Brooke straight out that Ali loves her so much that she wants to be her mother."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Do it soon Roger so she's not scared about speaking with the judge."

"Okay."

"We're going to tell the others later you and Mo wanna come over around 5?"

"We'll be there and hopefully I'll have more information for you."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later and Jo thanks for this."

"It's no problem. I do anything for my family, you know that."

"I know but you've done a lot for me over the years Jo and sometimes I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"You listen to me, Roger. You will never take advantage of me, because you are part of my family and I will do anything in my power to help my family no matter what. I knew I wanted to help you the minute I met you in that rehab center, when you tried to hide your withdrawal symptoms from me."

"I just didn't want you to think I was a bad person."

"Roger I never thought you were a bad person, even when Alison explained to me you were in a residential rehab, when I walked in that room all I saw was a young man scared of losing his daughter, and the cutest baby I've ever seen sleeping on her daddy's chest with out a care in the world."

"Again thanks Jo."

"No problem."

"So I'll see you guys later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Roger looked his beeper for the time and realized it was now time for him to go and get Brooke from school. So he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

When he got to the school he ran into Gia who was there to get Lizzie.

"Hey you, what's going on?" He said to her.

"Not much, just here to get my rug rat. You?"

"Same, and then we're off to the loft to have dinner, bath, and bed. Let me tell you it's a big change from what I used to do at night."

"And what was that?" Asked Gia with a smile.

"Hang out with Mark, Collins, Benny, and Maureen, smoke some of Collins pot, then go and either play a gig, or work at the bar."

"Fun night now what do you do?" Asked Gia.

"Take her home, make dinner, make fun of Mark, then I give her a bath, read her a story, put her to bed, and then I write in her communication book before I turn in."

"Wow rock star life style." Said Gia jokingly.

"No kidding."

"DADDY!!"

"Hey honey, how was school?"

"I had fun today, we drew pictures."

"That's great you'll have to show me when we get home."

"Okay. Hi Miss Gia."

"Hi honey." Said Gia picking Lizzie up who just ran into her.

"Bye Brookie."

"Bye Lizzie."

"I guess that's our cue that it's time to go home." Said Roger laughing.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Roger and Brooke made their way back to the loft and headed inside.

"Brooke honey when Auntie Ali gets here us 3 need to sit down and talk. Okay?"

"Okay. Can we play Memory?"

"Sure. Go get it." Roger was amazed at how quick Brooke's attention could shift from serious to just wanting to play a game.

After Brooke set up the game she and Roger played until Alison got there and then the three of them sat down on the couch.

"Alright Munchie, you know how I said we had to talk?" Asked Roger.

"Yes."

"It's time for that talk."

"Okay." Said Brooke.

"Munchie, you know I love you so much right?" Asked Alison.

"Yes Auntie Ali."

"Well I love you so much that Daddy and I had a long talk and we decided that we would do something."

"What?"

"Well we decided that Auntie Ali would become your mommy."

"Really?"

"Yup, honey I love you so much and I would love nothing more than to be your mommy. It took me a little while to realize that I had already kind of become your mommy over the years but now I want to be it for real. Do you understand?"

"Yes, are you going to live here?"

"No honey, I'm going to still live with Uncle Benny but I will be here just as much as I already am."

"Okay."

"Now honey, in order to make this happen we're going to have to go with Auntie JoJo and speak with some people and you might have to talk to them too."

"Okay, so you're going to be my mommy?"

"Yup."

"Can I call you 'Mommy'?"

"You bet, I would be very happy if you did."

"And Mimi will still be My Mimi?"

"Mimi will always be your Mimi." Said Roger.

"Okay. Wait until I tell Lizzie!"

"Um, honey that's the thing we want to hold off on telling people outside of your Aunts and Uncles and your many grandparents right now, you'll be able to tell Lizzie soon, but just not right now okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

The three of them sat around and played Memory while they waited for the others to come around. Mark got home first, quickly followed by Collins and Angel, and then Maureen and Joanne arrived a short time later.

"So is everything a go?" Roger asked Joanne.

"Yup. We're good."

"So what's up, what's the news?" Asked Collins as he settled Brooke on his lap after tickling her.

"Um this afternoon, Joanne filed adoption papers." Said Roger.

"Adoption papers for who?" Asked Maureen.

"Me. Um yesterday Roger, Benny, and I had a talk and we decided that I would adopt Brooke."

"Finally!" Said Collins laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Alison.

"Girl I have been waiting 4 years for you to say that. I had a feeling this would happen the first time you laid eyes on her."

"So when does all this go through?" Asked Angel.

"We have a court date in a month, on the 4th of April, and our judge is actually the same one we had when you sued for custody." Said Joanne.

"So do you think he'll remember us?" Asked Roger.

"He might, I'm not sure." Said Joanne.

"So where's Mimi?" Asked Angel.

"She had to work, but she knows what's going on." Said Roger.

They all sat around for a few more hours and had dinner. Roger then gave her a bath.

"Alright, Munchie time for bed." Said Roger.

"Okay Daddy."

"Say good night to everyone."

"Good night."

"Night honey." Came varied responses.

"Mommy can you read me a story?" There wasn't a dry eye on any of the women in the room including Angel. It caught Ali off guard but she didn't show it.

"Sure honey, if it's okay with Daddy."

"It's fine, I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Okay night Daddy."

"Night Munchie." He said giving he a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Alison got Brooke to sleep and walked back into the room and sat down on the couch.

"She called me 'Mommy'. I didn't think she would react that fast."

"I'm glad she did." Said Roger.

"Me, too. Thank you for this opportunity."

"You're welcome."

The week passed by quickly and soon it was time for Brooke to go spend Saturday night with Collins and Angel. Brooke had adjusted quickly to seeing Alison as her mother. It was now Saturday afternoon and Brooke was antsy.

"Daddy, when am I going?"

"Soon sweetie. Are you in that much of a hurry to get out of here?"

"No Daddy, I just want to go play with Auntie Angel and Uncle Collins."

"They'll be here soon, why don't you go make sure you have everything you want to take with you."

"Okay Daddy." Brooke ran off into her room.

Roger shook his head and laughed and thought how just a few months ago Brooke didn't want to let him out of her sight now his little girl was going out for the night, and so wasn't he.

"Hey you ready to go?" Asked Mimi coming in through the slider.

"I have to wait for Collins and Angel to come and get Munchie then we can go."

"Okay."

"Hey do me a small favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you go in there and make sure she's not packing her whole room and make sure I packed everything?"

"On it." Said Mimi. "Hey Munchie you ready to go see your aunt and uncle?"

"Hi Mimi! Yes I am. I helped pack my bag."

"That's very good, can I take a quick look just to make sure you and Daddy thought of everything?"

"Okay."

Mimi quickly looked through the bag and decided to be on the safe side and add a couple more pull ups to the bag and an extra change of clothes just in case.

"Do you want your blanket?"

"Yes please." Mimi quickly packed her blanket and then packed her teddy bear on top of it and zipped up the bag.

"NOOO!"

"What honey?" Asked Mimi startled as Roger came in the room quickly.

"He can't breathe, unzippy!"

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie I didn't know do you want to carry him with you?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay honey?" Asked Roger.

"I'm fine Daddy, Mr. Teddy couldn't breathe."

"Oh okay, maybe we should give him CPR?"

"No he can breathe again." She said certainly.

"Good."

"Roger I didn't know about that." Said Mimi worried.

"It's okay, do you know how many times I've done that." He said carefully and laughing.

"Hey, you guys home?" Asked Angel coming in.

"In here. Just finishing getting Brooke packed."

"Cool Collins is on his way up." Said Angel picking Brooke up. "How about you are you ready to spend the night with us?"

"Yes I am."

"Good. We're going to have fun." Said Angel.

"So anything new we should know?" Angel asked Roger.

"Not that I can think of, she's still having a small problem with telling us when she has to go, so there's pull ups in there, just put one on her when she goes to bed. She should be good."

"I'm getting better at it Daddy, today when I gots up I was dry."

"That's very good did you get up last night?"

"Just once, and then I went back to sleep."

"Good job." Roger said giving her a high five.

"I think that calls for ice cream later." Said Angel.

"Yay!"

"What are we saying 'Yay' for?"

"Munchie woke up dry this morning and got up once last night to go." Said Angel.

"Good for you little one." Said Collins giving her a raspberry and Brooke giggled.

"So I told her she could have ice cream later."

"Sounds good to me."

Soon the three left and headed back to Angel and Collins' apartment and quickly arrived with Brooke bundled up and holding on tight to her teddy bear. The three headed upstairs and quickly got settled inside the apartment. Brooke walked over to her bag and pulled out the 'Hungry Hippo' game out. Collins and Angel sat down and they played until Brooke started to yawn, signaling to Collins that it was time for her nap.

"Alright Munchie, it's time for your nap, go to the bathroom and then I'll read to you for a little while."

"Okay Uncle Collins." Brooke ran off and headed to the bathroom. She quickly went to the bathroom and came back out after making sure to wash her hands.

"All good." Asked Collins.

"Yeah."

"Good come on you are going to nap in mine and Auntie Angel's room, but tonight you have to sleep in the living room okay, we'll make sure you're all comfy like at home."

"Okay Uncle Collins."

"Come on Munchie."

Collins got her settled on the bed with her bear and blanket. He started reading and noticed like every other time he or frankly anyone else she fell asleep before the end of the story. He quietly walked out and shut the door and joined Angel on the couch.

"Is she out?"

"Fell asleep before the middle of the book." He said holding up the book.

"You are so great with her. Did you ever think of having kids?"

"Before the HIV yeah, but once I was diagnosed I decided that it wouldn't be fair to the kid. So when Roger got Brooke from Victoria, I decided I would do anything I could for her. I would treat her like I would treat my own. When Roger needed help, we all stepped up and helped out with her, I think that's how Alison sort of took on the mother role."

"You are a great uncle honey."

"Thank you."

About an hour and a half later Brooke slowly ventured out of the room and came and sat on the couch with her head resting on Collins lap.

"Hi little one, did you have a good nap?" He felt Brooke nod and smiled.

"What do you want to do after you wake up a little more?" Asked Angel, she saw Brooke shrug.

"Do you want to play a game?" Asked Angel.

"I brought "Memory'." Came the little response.

"We can play 'Memory'. Do you want a snack?" Asked Angel.

"Yes please."

"Do you like celery, peanut butter, and raisins?" Asked Angel.

"Yes."

"How about we make 'Ants on a log'."

"We had those at school."

"You did, do you want to help me put the raisins on?"

"Yes please."

"Collins you want a log?"

"Yeah. Need any help?"

"Nope I think we got it."

Brooke and Angel went into the kitchen and made their snacks. Brooke watched Angel in fascination.

"Auntie Angel can you show Daddy how to make 'Ants on a log' I asked him one day about it and he thought there were real ants on the window bench."

"Of course honey, and I'll tell Mommy and Mimi about it too. Okay?" Said Angel with a laugh.

"Okay."

The 3 of them soon sat down at the kitchen table and ate their snack. After they were finished Collins sent Brooke to go get her 'Hippos' game."

"Here it is."

"Well lets set it up." Collins helped Brooke set up her game and then they all sat down and played. When they had played a few games Collins decided to teach her 'Go Fish', not only would it give them something to do and it would also help with her numbers.

"Alright Munchie, you ready to learn a new game?"

"Yeah."

"Collins you aren't teaching her poker!" Said Angel when she saw the deck of cards.

"No, this game is called 'Go Fish'." Said Collins.

"Okay." Said Angel.

"How do you play?" Asked Brooke innocently.

"Well everyone gets 7 cards. And if you have cards that match you put them next to you."

"Okay." Said Brooke, Angel smiled at how Brooke watched her deal the cards out.

"Now after you put your matches down we start asking each other if we have cards that match ours. Like if you have a 3, you ask one of us if we have a 3."

"But Uncle Collins, I don't have a 3." Both him and Angel chuckled.

"That's alright sweetie. So if the person you ask says no, they say 'Go Fish' and you get a new card. But if they do they give it to you and you put it down with your matches."

"Why are there letters?"

"What do you mean honey?" Asked Angel.

"My cards have letters and faces."

"Oh those are the King, Queen, and Jack." Said Collins.

"The King and Queen of what?"

"Um, Cardland." Said Angel shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, can I be the Princess of Cardland?"

"You can be the Princess of anything you want." Said Collins.

"Yay!"

"Now back to the game." Said Collins with a smile.

"Do you understand the game a little bit?" Asked Angel.

"Uh-huh." Answered Brooke.

They played for a little while with Brooke catching on pretty quickly. She kept asking why there wasn't a '1' card, and they didn't know what to say about that. Except there just isn't.

Meanwhile on Roger and Mimi's date. They decided to see a movie and then grab dinner.

"So did you enjoy the movie?" Asked Roger.

"It was good, this was a great idea."

"Good I'm glad you're having a good time. I want to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?" Asked Mimi.

"Last week, I should have approached it differently."

"Roger you approached it fine, I'm just not ready to give it up yet."

"I understand that, trust me I do. I just want you safe and here for as long as possible."

"And I will try my best to be." Said Mimi.

Back at Angel and Collins' place Collins gave Brooke a quick bath and got her dressed for bed after they had macaroni and cheese for dinner. While Collins was giving Brooke a bath, Angel set up the couch for her.

"Alright Munchie go into the living room Auntie Angel has your comb."

"Cool." Brooke ran out into the living room and sat on the chair Angel had set up for her.

"Now do you braid your hair at night?"

"Mommy does, but Daddy can't."

"Okay well I can so we will."

"Good cause it hurts when Daddy does it."

"Because of the knots?"

"Yup."

"Well we'll have to teach Daddy." Said Angel as she braided Brooke's hair.

"Good."

"All done, honey now why don't we go lay down on the couch."

"Let's go. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." Said Angel as they walked back over to where Collins was now sitting. He had Brooke's pillow on his lap waiting for her. Whenever he was the one to put her to bed he always rubbed her hair. He put in a tape he had borrowed from one of the other professors it was of 'Peter Pan' with Mary Martin that had been filmed in 1960. Brooke was sound asleep before Tiger Lily came on screen.

"She's out like a light." Said Angel.

"You wanna finish watching the movie?"

"Sure." Said Angel.

The couple finished watching the movie and just sat there relishing in the soft sounds that came out of Brooke while she was sleeping.

"No my Mimi, Daddy." Said Brooke quietly with a little giggle after.

"Is she arguing with Roger in her sleep?" Asked Angel quietly laughing.

"I think so. She's always babbled in her sleep. There were quite a few nights we would just sit up and listen to her over the baby monitor in the living room. Many times we would think she was awake that we would go in the room to get her and she'd be sound asleep."

"Did she have a nursery?"

"No she slept in Roger's room from the day he brought her home until we finished her room."

They watched Brooke a little longer and then headed to bed themselves. After they got ready they both climbed in and quickly fell asleep. Around 3 am, Angel woke up and walked out into the living room to get something to drink, not realizing that Brooke had woken up when Angel opened the bedroom door.

"Who are you?" Asked Brooke afraid that this person was walking around.

"It's only me honey, are you okay?" Said Angel forgetting that Brooke had never seen her out of drag.

"Where's Uncle Collins and Auntie Angel?" Asked Brooke starting to tear up.

"I'm right here honey."

"NO! Uncle Collins! Uncle Collins!" Collins heard Brooke yelling for him, he rolled over and noticed that Angel wasn't there and quickly realized there might me an issue.

"What's up baby?" Asked Collins coming into the room.

"Who's that?" Asked Brooke pointing at Angel.

"Honey, that's Auntie Angel." Said Collins gently.

"No! That's a boy." Said Brooke.

"Honey, look at me." Brooke looked at Collins with tears in her eyes. "Oh baby, it's okay. Listen sometimes boys like to wear girls clothes and sometimes girls like to wear boys clothes. But that doesn't change the people they are. That's still Auntie Angel, it's just sometimes when we don't have anyone else here Auntie Angel doesn't want to have to dress up. Auntie Angel is a boy like me, and Daddy, and Uncle Marky. But he feels more comfortable in clothes like you and Mommy wear. Do you understand?" Brooke nodded and wiped her face with Collins help.

"I sorry I yelled." Said Brooke quietly.

"Oh honey that's okay, you were scared. I would be too if I woke up and didn't know who was walking around." Said Angel as she reached over and gave Brooke a big hug.

"You ready to fall back to sleep now." Asked Collins patting the pillow.

"Yes." Brooke laid her head down and started to fall back to sleep. "Auntie Angel can I still call you Auntie?"

"You bet honey." Said Angel kissing her forehead. "Good night."

"Night."

"I'll be in, in a bit I just want to make sure she's asleep again." Said Collins.

"Okay." Said Angel.

"You okay, sweetie?" Asked Collins rubbing her head again.

"Yeah."

Brooke fell back to sleep quickly and Collins gently moved out from underneath her pillow. He made sure she was all tucked in and then headed back into the room, Angel was sitting up in bed with a slight smile on her face.

"Oops." Said Angel with a laugh. "Is she normally that light a sleeper?" Asked Angel.

"Not normally, she's usually a deep sleeper. But I think she's just not used to sleeping here."

"That's understandable."

"You ready to go back to sleep." Asked Collins.

"Yup."

Collins and Angel fell back to sleep and woke up the next morning to something crawling on their bed. Angel woke up first to Brooke just looking at her.

"Morning sweetheart."

"Hi."

"You getting hungry?"

"No, not yet."

"You wanna go watch cartoons with me while Uncle Collins sleeps a bit more."

"Okay." Brooke crawled off the bed and into Angel's arms. Angel then carried her out into the living room.

Collins woke up an hour later hearing Angel and Brooke laughing. He got up and made his way into the room.

"Hey what are we watching?" Asked Collins.

"Smurfs." Said Brooke.

"Hon I put everything in the kitchen for you." Said Angel.

"Thank you."

Collins went in and took his meds that Angel had laid out for him. He then turned and headed back into the room. He sat down and watched the cartoons with his girls. They had breakfast a short time later and they got Brooke ready to go. Angel was sure to leave Brooke's bear on the outside of the bag. She figured Brooke had been traumatized enough in the last 24 hours. She thought that with a small laugh. There was a knock on the door. Roger had said he'd pick her up around noon time.

"Ali, hey I thought Rog was coming." Said Collins opening the door.

"Nope, I called him this morning and asked if I could steal her away for the day."

"MOMMY!"

"Hey Peanut! Did you have fun?"

"Yes I did."

"Okay, go get your stuff."

"So how was she?" Asked Alison.

"She was fine. We did have a small incident at around 3am though."

"What happened?"

"Ang got up to grab something to drink and the opening of the door must have woken Brooke up. Angel walked out in a tank and boxers, Munchie didn't realize it was her and got scared. I sat down with her and explained that sometimes boys wear girls clothes and sometimes girls wear boys clothes and that it's okay to do either." Explained Collins.

"Do you think she understood?" Asked Alison with a small smile.

"About as well as a 4 year old can. She asked if she could still call her Auntie."

"Aww."

"Here we are all packed and ready to go." Said Angel.

"So I hear you had an eventful night." Said Alison with a smile.

"We had fun." Said Angel.

"Good I'm glad. What do you say?" Asked Alison looking down at Brooke.

"Thank you for letting me sleep here."

"You are so welcome, Munchie. You can sleep over any time. You don't snore like Daddy does." Said Collins who has to share a room with Roger a few to many times.

"Alright honey, lets go my mommy is down in the car. She wanted to have a girls' day with us today."

"Okay!" Said Brooke excited.

"Thanks guys." Said Alison.

"No problem, like I said anytime." Said Collins.

"Bye." Said Alison.

"Bye girls." Said Angel.

Alison and Brooke made their way down to Drew's car, but Brooke stopped on the sidewalk before the car.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Asked Alison getting down to Brooke's level.

"Where your car? You said not to get into weird cars. We can't get in there." Said Brooke.

"Oh honey this isn't a weird car. This is my mommy's car. My car is back at my mommy and daddy's house. See there's your car seat." Said Alison picking her up to see into the back seat, and see Drew waving at her.

"Okay, I go."

"Come on it'll be fun." Said Alison opening the back door.

"Everything okay?" Asked Drew.

"Yeah she just was scared cause she didn't see my car."

"Do you want to go back and trade cars?"

"No she's fine, right honey?"

"Yes Mommy. That's your mommy not a stranger."

"Right on, and what happens if a stranger asks you to go with them." Asked Alison.

"Yell really loud, and run away to find a police man, or one of you, or my teachers."

"Good job."

"Hi Mommy's mommy."

"Hi sweetie, did you have a good time last night?"

"Uh-huh, we played 'Hippos', 'Go Fishy', Uncle Collins gave me a bath with bubbles, Auntie Angel braided my hair, and then we all sat on the couch and watch a movie. But I went to sleep. Then I woked up and saw someone I didn't know, but it was okay cause I yelled for Uncle Collins like you told me Mommy and he told me it was okay cause it was just Auntie Angel."

"How come you didn't recognize Auntie Angel honey?" Asked Drew.

"Cause she was dressed as a boy." Said Brooke innocently. Drew looked at Alison for clarification.

"Um, Angel is a cross-dresser."

"Oh." Said Drew having no problem with other people's choices. "So what movie did you watch?"

"I don't know the boy was wearing green and talked to a light."

"Peter Pan." Said Alison to her mother.

The girls went shopping and had lunch before driving back to Drew's house Alison quickly switched the car seat back over to her car, while Brooke stood with Drew.

"All done, you want to hop in sweetie." Said Alison.

"Okay." Brooke got into her seat but she had to wait for Alison to buckle her in. "Bye Gramma."

"Bye sweetie, have a good week at school." Said Drew with tears in her eyes it was the first time Brooke had called her anything other than 'Mommy's mommy'.

"Okay. I will."

"Bye Mom I'll call you later."

"Okay, Ali I'm so proud of you."

"For what?" Asked Alison.

"Taking this on."

"Well as many people have pointed out it was meant to be." Said Alison as she got into the car and started it up. She drove back to the loft with Brooke singing children's music in the back seat. When they got back to the loft and got upstairs Brooke ran in and immediately jumped on Roger.

"DADDY!"

"Hi baby, did you have fun with Uncle Collins and Auntie Angel?"

"Yes I did."

"Brooke honey why don't you go put your stuff in your room." Said Alison.

"Okay Mommy." Brooke picked up her stuff and carried it into her room.

"What's up?" Asked Roger.

"Brooke learned something interesting by complete accident this weekend."

"What?"

"That Angel's a man."

"What? How?"

"Angel walked out into the living room this morning and was wearing boxers and a t-shirt, Brooke thought she was seeing a stranger yelled for Collins and they had to sit down and explain that some times people dress differently."

"Oh man." Said Roger with a smile. "Was she okay with everything?" Asked Roger with a laugh.

"She seemed okay when I picked her up. She hasn't said anything. Collins was the one who told me."

"I'll keep an ear out for anything." Said Roger.

"Cool." Said Alison in response.

Brooke didn't mention anything else about Angel's clothes to Roger. And soon the month passed by quickly and it was time for the adoption hearing. Everyone arrived at the court house. Roger's parents, Alison's, Mark's, Mimi's, Angel's grandmother, and Collins' parents. Needless to say the courtroom was packed would be an understatement.

"All rise!" Said the bailiff. "Judge Dale Clark presiding."

"Please be seated." Said Judge Clark. "We are here for the adoption of minor Brooke P. Davis by Alison A. Grey-Coffin."

"Yes, Your Honor." Said Joanne.

"I've had a case with you guys before." Said Clark.

"Yes, Your Honor. About 3 ½ years ago." Stated Joanne with a smile.

"You were so tiny Miss Davis, I remember we went through most of court that day with you laughing in the back."

"Really?" Asked Brooke.

"Yup. Now Alison you would like to adopt Brooke?"

"I would Your Honor." Said Alison with a smile.

"Mr. Davis, you consent to this?" Asked Clark.

"I do, Your Honor." Said Roger.

"And Mr. Coffin, are you okay with this?"

"I am, Your Honor." Said Benny.

"Before I finalize this I would like to speak with Brooke."

"Yes, Your Honor." Said Joanne expecting this.

"Hi Brooke." Said Clark.

"Hi."

"I just want to ask you a couple questions okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you know why we're all here today?"

"So Mommy, can be my mommy." Answered Brooke.

"Very good. Now what are somethings you and Mommy do together?"

"She takes me to places, and pre-school, she sometimes does my hair cause Daddy can't. We go out and do stuff. Just me and Mommy. She made color cuppies for school."

"What are color cuppies?" Asked Clark.

"Cupcakes with color sprinkles in them, Sir." Said Roger.

"Oh. Well let's move this along. Now Miss Jefferson you place all the legal notices as laid out in the guidelines?"

"I did Sir. We didn't receive any response."

"I understand you haven't had any problems or contact with the biological?"

"You are correct, Sir." Said Roger.

"Alright, well everything is in order, so I'm going to grant the petition. Congratulations Ms. Grey it's a girl."

"Thank you so much, Sir." Said Alison with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm glad when I can do these things. Now I'm leaving everything else to you guys. Whatever you guys are doing keep doing it, it's working. You are dismissed. The paperwork will be sent as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Sir." Said Roger.

"You are welcome."

The judge finished signing his name to the documents after Roger and Alison signed them. The large family then headed to Aaron and Drew's house for a small party.

That summer Angel entered the hospital with AIDS related complications and passed away on October 29, 1990. She was buried on Halloween, in a way to keep it on the steady side for Brooke they took her to Scarsdale to go trick or treating. She went as Rainbow Brite. Mimi had a hard time dealing with Angel's death and took off. She was found on Christmas Eve by Maureen and Joanne. After having a brush with death, she decided to get clean once and for all. And she was up until her death 4 years later of AIDS related complications.

After Mimi got clean she moved into the loft with Roger, Brooke, and Mark. When Mimi got sick, there were many days after school. Brooke could be found doing her homework in Mimi and Roger's bed keeping Mimi company. On one of Mimi's really good days with help from Alison, Roger came home to find them decorating t-shirts. They made a bunch. Mimi passed at the age of 23 on September 4, 1994. Brooke was 8. The next few years brought little change to the bohos. Collins and Roger took more meds along with their AZT. Both were extremely healthy. Mark was working at Buzzline but it had gotten better. Maureen and Joanne were still going strong. Brooke thrived in school and out. She was still attending Dunston-Freemont along side her best friend Lizzie.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**(Translation of Angel's Conversation with her Grandmother:)**_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Abuela, it's Angel."_

"_Hi sweetie how are you?"_

"_I'm good, I was actually just calling to invite you to Miss Brooke's birthday."_

"_That would be wonderful. I would love to. Where is it?"_

"_It's going to be in Scarsdale. So you can come up with Collins and I. It's on Sunday on the 4th."_

"_Sounds great. Is there anything I can make for it?"_

"_Well actually, there is can you make your chicken, I'll buy the stuff for it." Everyone laughed at how Angel was more or less bribing her grandmother. She flipped them off. Even Mimi's mother was laughing._

"_You don't have to do that honey. I would be more than happy to do this." Angel's grandmother knew her grandson really well and knew that the offer was a bribe and was amused as well._

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome. So have you made anything new lately?"_

"_Not for me, but we made all of Brooke's stuff for her new room. You'll have to come over one day and see it."_

"_Angel have her meet us here." Said Roger._

"_Oh actually we're all meeting at the loft on Sunday so why don't Collins and I come get you on our way here, and then you can see her room."_

"_That sounds good. I'll see you then sweetie."_

"_Bye Abuela."_

"_Bye honey."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to tkrocks219 and RockinRaven23...love ya girlies.**

**(I don't own anything mentioned... the characters mentioned belong to Jonathan Larson, and Mark Schwahn)**

Roger woke up that morning to the alarm and looked down at Alison who was laying on his chest, he would have never thought that they would be together. But when Benny died in a car accident one morning and she went to the loft, to see Roger, Mark, and Brooke who was now 15 and needed Alison even more than she did when she was a baby. They had explained to Brooke when Mimi died, the arrangement that she and Roger had made all those years ago. Brooke took it in stride and said she was lucky cause while most girls had either no mother or only one. She got two, Mimi, and Alison. After the divorce Alison retained ownership of the building that the loft was in, since Benny had quite stupidly on his part bought it with her money. She and Roger had started dating after years of flirtation and perverted comments over the years. No one was really surprised people have thought they've been together numerous times.

Roger gently moved Ali off of him and got up. He quickly walked over to Brooke's door and knocked on it.

"What?!"

"Munchie it's time to get up and get ready for school."

"Okay, I'm up." Brooke emerged from the room in a t-shirt that Roger could have sworn was his and a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Is that my t-shirt, you're wearing little girl?"

"Maybe." She said cheekily. "I like it's comfy."

"Go shower and change."

Roger went into the kitchen and started the coffee when Mark walked in.

"Hey what are you doing up this early?" Asked Roger.

"I have to go to work early you want me to drop Munchie on the way?"

"No, I have to go that way I have that interview at her school."

"They still looking for a Music teacher?"

"Yeah it's only part time but it's something." Said Roger.

"That's cool well I'll see you later." Said Mark grabbing his travel mug and bag leaving for Buzz line.

"What a difference 15 years makes." Said Alison coming out of Roger's room in one of his t-shirts and a pair of jeans.

"What is it with you girls and my t-shirts?" Asked Roger with a smile.

"They're comfy." Said Alison in the same tone Brooke had said it. Roger just shook his head as Brooke came out of the bathroom.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning sweetie, you want some cereal?" Asked Alison getting bowls out.

"Sure can you french braid my hair after?" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah." Said Alison.

Brooke finished breakfast quickly and ran into her room to get her hair stuff, when she came out Roger noticed she had a t-shirt on that said _'I know I'm a princess, My Mimi told me so.'_ Roger recalled the day she and Mimi had made a ton of t-shirts, with various messages on them. They made them all on t-shirts that were easily 3 sizes too big for Brooke at the time, especially since she was only 8 at the time. Mimi had also taught her how to sew the way that Angel had taught her. So Brooke carried on the small tradition of making all her own bedroom stuff including blankets and curtains. So much so that the trunk at the end of her bed was full of the blankets she had made and she always made sure the one that Angel made laid on top. She also would occasionally ask one of the girls to go fabric shopping with her and she would come home and make her own shirts and then run them by Roger who was extremely laid back about it but made sure to veto any thing that showed too much skin or wasn't age appropriate, it wasn't uncommon to come into the loft and see Roger on the couch playing guitar, while Brooke sat in front of him drawing out designs for fun.

"Alright Munchie it's 7 go get your bag and we'll leave for school."

"Dad why can't I walk myself to school?"

"Cause I have to go there for that interview today and you are 15. Go." Brooke went into her room and got her backpack. She came out kissed Alison bye and she and Roger left the loft.

"Wow, the sky is really blue today." Said Brooke looking up.

"Yeah it is."

They made it to the school when Brooke spotted her friend Lizzie walking down the sidewalk with her mother.

"Hey Gia." Said Roger.

"Hey Roger, Hi Brooke."

"Hi Mrs. Anderson."

"Why don't you guys head in. Ali's picking you up so meet her out here right after school okay, Munchie?"

"Can we go to the fabric store after class?" She asked.

"We'll see, I'll ask her when I get home." Said Roger. He and Gia watched the girls walk into the building. "So how's Andre?"

"He's good he has an 8 am meeting at the north tower and I'm heading into the south right now."

"Sounds good, if you want I'll have Ali grab Lizzie too, and they can hang at my place until you guys get home. Knowing Brooke and Ali they will end up at the fabric store, so you never know Lizzie might come home with some new clothes."

"That's great, hang on let me write her a quick note, so they don't object. Thank you so much Roger." Gia always has been impressed with Roger, being a single father but raising Brooke with the support of so many friends and family, she always knew if Lizzie was with them. She didn't have to worry.

"It's no problem, I've told you that. Especially after all you've done for us, especially when I was going through everything with Mimi, she didn't want Brooke to see her like that all the time. So for you guys to take her and let her be a 9 year old really helped us and I will always be grateful for that."

"I've already told you it was the least I could do, they are best friends and when stuff like that is going on everyone needs to pitch in. It takes a village Roger and I think our girls have the best one. I'm grateful to you guys knowing if something ever happens to us she's got family there to help her."

"Always."

"Well I have to go I'll see you this evening. Here is some cash for Lizzie if she wants to get something at the store."

"Cool I'll give it to Ali, but you know you don't have to give us anything we're happy to pay for it."

"I want to. Bye Roger."

"See ya Gia, tell Andre, Jets at my place on Sunday, Collins is coming too."

"Oh boy, alright I'll tell him." She knew that when Collins came over it usually meant she was dragging Andre home.

Roger made his way into the school and headed to the office. He had an appointment with Elaine at 7:30.

"Hey Clairee."

"Hey Roger, everything with Brooke okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, um oh Gia Anderson gave me this to give to you guys she forgot to give it to Lizzie."

"She's leaving with Alison later?"

"Yeah."

"Does Lizzie know?"

"No, we just decided out on the sidewalk."

"I'll call down to the classroom, Elaine's waiting for you."

"Thanks." Roger walked into the office and sat down in front of Elaine who still ran the school, much to her daughter's chargin.

"Hey Roger."

"Hey Elaine, Clairee told me I could just come in."

"Absolutely, now I was looking over your application and you understand this is just a part time thing with the little ones right?"

"Yeah, and it works out fine."

"Good welcome to the staff, it's Wednesday, Thursday, Fridays 9-2."

"Alright thank you so much for this Elaine, it will come in really handy, what with Brooke's fabric fetish starting to explode all over my loft, and trying to impress my girlfriend this will defiantly come in handy."

"I think Alison's already impressed with you Roger."

"Okay well what I really mean is trying to show her I'm not an ass all the time." Said Roger with a smile.

"So can I take these home and fill them out, and then I can bring them in when I walk Brooke here tomorrow."

"Absolutely. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Roger left the school and headed home it was now 7:45 in the morning and all Roger wanted to do was go back to bed but he knew he couldn't. He had a few lessons to prepare and had to brush up on his kids songs that he hadn't played since Brooke was the age of his new students. He would have the kids aged preschool-3rd grade. When he got back to the loft he saw that Ali had cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast and was now watching Good Morning America on the television.

"Hi babe."

"Hey how was the interview?"

"Great I start tomorrow at 9. Brooke and Lizzie want to go to the fabric store later."

"Cool. I'll take them after I pick them up."

"Cool, oh here Gia gave me this for Lizzie's stuff."

"She didn't have to do that."

"She says she did." He said sitting down next to her on the couch. They continued to watch GMA and then at around 8:50 they broke into one of the commercials with a report that the World Trade Center was on fire.

"Roger?"

"Wow what is going on over there?"

They continued to watch the television for more reports, when Alison saw something on the side of the screen.

"Roger is that..." The second plane hit the south tower.

"Holy shit." Roger got up from the couch and shut the windows in the living room and threw his shoes on.

"Roger where are you going?"

"I'm going to the school to get Brooke."

"Roger, Brooke will be fine there they have a shelter in the basement."

"I want her here with us. Oh my god."

"What?"

"Gia and Andre, Gia mentioned this morning that Andre had an early meeting at one of the towers and that she was heading over there."

"Oh god, Lizzie. Roger go get them."

"I'm going, I love you. I'll be right back." Said Roger giving her a kiss.

"I love you too."

Alison got on the phone to call everyone but found that the phone line wasn't working. She sat there waiting for her boyfriend and the girls to come back, she jumped when the door opened and she saw Collins standing there.

"Hey I was on my way to NYU when it happened, where's Rog?" He asked hugging her.

"He went to get Brooke and Lizzie. Andre and Gia were on their way to the towers last we saw them. Roger ran into Gia when they were dropping the girls off at school.

"Alright, so we'll just wait for them we should get a few things going I have a feeling everyone is going to make it here somehow."

"I tried the phone but it's not working."

"The lines are probably tied up with emergency calls."

"Hey are you guys okay?" Asked Mark running in.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for everyone and Roger went to get the girls, we think Andre and Gia were in the towers."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah so we're trying to put together a brunch and get Brooke's room ready for Lizzie."

Maureen and Joanne then came running in, hugs were shared all around and they sat and watched everything unfold on TV while waiting for Roger and the girls.

Roger meanwhile was running down the street to the school, when he got there he was a little comforted by the fact that he wasn't the only parent there. He quickly ran into the office and almost collided with Clairee.

"Roger." She said startled.

"Hey I need to get Brooke and Lizzie."

"So doesn't every other person here."

"Clairee." He said pulling her aside. "Gia and Andre Anderson might be in the towers, she told me this morning that was where they were heading just let me get the girls."

"Go, room 115."

"Thank you."

Roger quickly made his way down to the classroom and knocked on the door. The teacher who's name he couldn't recall at the moment opened the door nervously.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Roger Davis, Brooke's dad. I'm here to get her and Lizzie Anderson."

"Daddy!" Brooke heard his voice and ran over to him hugging him as tight as she could.

"Shh, it's okay Munchie I'm here. Me, you, and Lizzie are going home so go get your guys stuff."

"Daddy, Lizzie's crying and not talking or moving."

"I got her, just go get your guys' stuff okay?"

"Okay." Roger walked into the room and found Lizzie being comforted by one of her and Brooke's friends, Jake. At least that's what Roger thought his name was.

"Hey Mr. Davis. She hasn't said anything since it happened."

"I know Brooke told me, Lizzie honey. It's Roger come on honey we're going to go to my loft okay." Lizzie looked at Roger and jumped into his arms crying hard. "Shh, it's okay I'm here, I'm here."

"Daddy?" Brooke came with their bags.

"Let's go. Lizzie can you walk?" She nodded, Roger looked at the teacher and nodded. "Thanks."

"Be careful."

"We will."

Roger and the girls left the room and headed outside. Lizzie took a deep breath and clung to Roger more.

"It's okay sweetie." He knew it was cause outside the school was the last place she saw her mother. Roger then spotted a cab driving down the street.

"TAXI!" The cab pulled up to the curb.

"Where are you heading?"

"Alphabet City Ave. B."

"Get in."

"Thanks, girls get in." The girls slid into the car and the driver headed towards the loft.

The driver pulled up to the loft and Roger attempted to pay him. But he just shook his head.

"No, I'm just glad I could help someone get home safe to their family. Good luck."

"Thank you. Good luck to you too."

Roger and the girls got out of the car and quickly went upstairs. And went inside.

"Oh thank god you guys are back." Said Alison walking over to them.

"I got here as soon as I could." Said Roger hugging her. Alison then turned her attention to the girls. "Okay Brooke why don't you take Lizzie into your room for a minute and put your stuff away." She said tightly hugging both girls.

"Okay Mom." Said Brooke hugging her back just as tightly. Brooke led Lizzie into her room with their backpacks and then came back out into the living room where they sat on the couch next to Collins. Lizzie then did something slightly unexpected she leaned into Collins and just rested her head on his chest and stared at the TV that had the footage of the day on. Collins put his arm around her and just sat there. Brooke went back into her room and opened her trunk she took out her Rainbow Brite blanket that Angel made her and brought it out into the room, she sat on the other side of Lizzie and placed the blanket over both of their laps. The others saw the blanket and knew this was a comfort way of Brooke's to have her Auntie Angel with her whenever she was sick that was all she wanted was her special blanket.

When the towers collapsed Alison buried her head into Roger's chest as Brooke sat on his lap. Lizzie started crying even harder into Collins' chest. He just hugged her as tight as he could whispering that everything was going to be okay. That they would take care of her and that she was never alone.

"What's going to happen to me, if they're gone?" Lizzie asked quietly.

"Hey we'll figure that out when we cross that bridge." Said Collins.

"Joanne can you get a signal yet on your phone?" Asked Roger.

"I got nothing." She responded sadly. "Why?"

"I was thinking we should get the girls out of the city for a couple days. Go to my parents' house."

"That's a good idea babe." Said Alison.

"That is if you can even get out."

Later on in the evening a few phone lines had opened up and they were able to get a signal. Roger decided to call his parents.

"Hello?" Answered Marty worriedly.

"Hey Mom."

"Oh thank goodness, Roger, honey where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah we're okay. We're all at the loft. Hang on Munchie why don't you and Lizzie go into your room."

"Okay, come on Lizzie." Brooke gently grabbed Lizzie's hand and guided her into her room.

"Alright I'm back sorry."

"What's wrong?" Asked Marty.

"Um, there's a good chance Lizzie's parents didn't make it. I saw Gia this morning at the school and she told me that she was on her way there and that Andre had an early meeting. So when I went back to get Munchie, I got Lizzie too."

"Oh my goodness."

"Yeah, but other than that we're all okay."

"Good."

"Listen, I was thinking if we can get out, I could bring Ali and the girls up there for a couple days?"

"That's fine honey, come up here as soon as you can. We'll have stuff ready and waiting for you."

"Thanks Mom."

"No problem honey. Give everyone my love."

"I will, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye sweetie."

"Bye."

Roger looked at everyone and just sat down on the couch. Roger and Collins' beepers went off and Roger slowly walked to the fridge and grabbed 2 bottles of water and grabbed his pill box. His meds had changed quite a bit over the years. Now he took 4 other meds, multiple times a day to keep his viral load so low it was almost undetectable.

"So if it turns out that Gia and Andre are both gone, what's gonna happen with Lizzie, you gonna take her?" Asked Collins.

"I don't know we have to see if they left wills and contact family members. I don't know." Said Roger. "I mean they manage to share Munchie's room for weekends but longer I don't know."

"We'll cross that bridge." Said Collins, he then heard the sound of the sewing machine Ali had gotten Brooke for her birthday in March come to life. "I wonder what she's making?"

"I don't know, but maybe she's trying to engage Lizzie. They usually sit in there and talk about random stuff while Brooke works on whatever project she's taken to. That's a good noise."

"Yes, it is." Said Collins.

That night everyone had gone to bed Collins being the lucky one to get the couch and also be the closest to Brooke's room just in case. It was about 2:30 am when he was jolted out of sleep by a loud scream. He quickly got up and went into Brooke's room.

"Munchie, Lizzie?"

"Uncle Collins something is wrong with Lizzie." Said Brooke with tears rolling down her cheeks. Roger then came into the room hearing the commotion and saw that Collins was already trying to help Lizzie, so he immediately went to Brooke and just held her while she cried for her friend. Lizzie was in the middle of a full blown nightmare.

Collins got down on the floor next to Lizzie and carefully and quietly woke her up. She woke up with a gasp and looked around quickly. Collins pulled her into his arms and whispered to her.

"You're okay honey, you're here with us in Brooke's room. You're okay."

"I want my mom."

"I know honey, I called the number they gave us on the TV, but there wasn't any information yet. I'm going to go down to the precinct later and make a report okay?" Lizzie nodded.

Alison woke up a short time later and noticed that the bed was still empty, she got out of bed and went in search of Roger. When she reached Brooke's room she quietly laughed at the site, both girls were asleep on the bed, and then she looked to the floor and spotted Roger and Collins sound asleep. She walked over and gently shook the boys.

"Hey babe, you might want to wake up or you are going to be awful sore later."

"Hey what time is it?" Roger said squinting.

"Late. Now come on get up and come back to bed."

"But the girls?"

"Know where we are if they need us. Now come on let's drag Collins to the couch."

"I'm glad you added couch to the end of that sentence, cause the only person I want to wake up to is you. I've woken up to Collins a few too many times."

"I heard that pretty boy. Let's get out of here." Said Collins with a smile.

Everyone slept through the rest of the night. When he got up as promised he headed down to the local precinct armed with a photo Mark had taken of Gia and Andre. When he got down there he spotted one of his former students.

"Hey John."

"Hey Professor, what brings you down here?"

"My niece's friend might have lost her parents at the towers, who do I see about filing a report?"

"We're all helping out with it, come to my desk. How's your niece doing?"

"She's good, she'll be 16 in March. Scaring the hell out of us guys."

"Man time flies."

"You're telling me, I remember reading 'Cinderella' and watching 'Snow White' with her. She's the reason Rog and I are still here."

"Well keep it that way. You got a photo and information?"

"Yeah, right here." Said Collins handing John the paper he wrote down the information on with Lizzie's help.

"Okay Gianna and Andre Anderson. What's Gianna's date of birth?"

"Um, April 18th, 1962 and Andre's is August 8th, 1962." Answered Collins. He and John went through the rest of the information needed for the posters. John then asked Collins about Lizzie.

"So you said they have a daughter?"

"Yeah Elizabeth, or Lizzie. She's staying with us at the loft. She's Brooke's best friend and we don't know any of Gia and Andre's family, all they ever said was they didn't see eye to eye on things."

"Did they leave a will?" Asked John.

"Not that we know of yet. We haven't been to the the apartment yet, that's my next stop to grab some stuff for Lizzie and look through their papers if I can, Joanne's meeting me in a bit."

Collins finished with John and left the precinct. As he walked down the street he posted the missing posters on the lamp posts and windows as he walked. They quickly joined the rest of the missing posters hung up by other families, looking for loved ones. He soon made it to Andre and Gia's apartment and saw Joanne standing outside waiting for him. She had gone to the office really fast to check her messages and tell them she wouldn't be in for a few days due to the fact that she was helping take care of Lizzie.

"Hey, honey." Said Collins.

"Hey, did you get to the precinct?"

"Yeah just left, here could you post some of these some where?"

"You got it." Said Joanne taking the posters and sticking them in her briefcase.

"You ready to do this?" He asked.

"No. Shouldn't Lizzie be here?"

"I just want to find the paperwork for her first, besides I talked her about it she's not ready."

They headed up to the apartment and Collins unlocked the door.

"Alright, I'll go into the office and see if I can find anything." He said.

"Good, I'll go pack some stuff for Lizzie." The two friends went on with their separate tasks.

Collins ran into some trouble when he tried to get into Andre's computer.

"Come on Andre what's your password?" Collins tried quite a few different combinations including Lizzie's name, her birthday, Gia's name and birthday. Until he remembered the debates him, Roger, and Andre had had during football games. So on a hunch he tried 'kickjetsass', low and behold it worked. He quickly scanned the desktop looking for any files that would help him in locating the information he needed. He finally came across a file titled 'I.C.E.' In Case of Emergency. He opened the file and saw what looked like all the documents he needed he pulled out a disk from Andre's stack and copied the entire folder to the disk. He then shut down the computer and went to join Joanne in helping her with Lizzie's things.

"You got everything?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah, once I figured out his password which Rog will get a kick out of, I found the folder titled ICE. I copied it to a disk so we should be able to look at it later."

"Good. I'm almost done getting her stuff." Said Joanne.

Joanne and Collins finished grabbing Lizzie's things and headed back to the loft.

"Hey." Said Collins entering the loft.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Asked Alison.

"Good, we filed the report and got the documents we needed off the computer. Where are the kids?"

"In Munchie's room watching a movie with Mo."

"I'm gong to bring Lizzie's bag into her." Said Joanne.

"Hey you got your laptop here?" Asked Collins to Alison.

"Yeah, why?"

"We need to look at the documents on the disk that I copied."

"It's in Rog's room, let me go get it."

"Where'd Mark and Rog go?"

"To see if they could find something for breakfast and a newspaper." Responded Alison as she booted up the computer.

Collins inserted the disk and waited for Joanne to come out of Brooke's room. When the loft door opened.

"Hey, did you guys find breakfast?" Asked Alison.

"We decided not to try to go further than the Life." Said Roger.

Joanne came out of the room and sat on the couch in front of the computer.

"They're watching '10 Things I Hate About You' with Maureen."

"So I found an ICE folder on Andre's computer once I figured out the password. Which was 'kickjetsass'."

"Disappointing Andre." Said Roger jokingly.

"I'm going to get Maureen." Said Alison.

A few moments later Maureen had joined them in the common area. Joanne read the files starting with the financial stuff, the trust fund that was left for her was substantial. There was also an education fund set up to pay her tuition for the rest of high school and the college of her choosing. Joanne's jaw dropped when it stated that her and Alison were named executors of Lizzie's trust. Joanne decided to leave the rest of the financial stuff for later. She then clicked on the file that stated 'guardianship'. Joanne quickly read through it and smiled. She decided to read out loud.

"Guys listen to this. 'We Andre and Gianna Anderson leave our only child Elizabeth Kathryn Anderson in the custody of Joanne Jefferson and Maureen Johnson...'." Read Joanne and smiled at Maureen. The couple had been talking about adopting for a few years. The women in their group had had many discussions about raising kids over the years. The papers went on to state that all of their possesions were to be distributed at the discretion of Lizzie including the apartment.

"I think we should call the girls out here and tell them." Said Roger knowing the girls were worried about that.

"Good idea." Said Collins as Roger got up and headed to Brooke's room.

"Girls could you pause the movie and come out here please?" He asked gently.

"Sure Daddy." Answered Brooke grabbing for the remote. "What's going on?"

"Sit down. Okay you guys know that Joanne and Collins went and got some stuff from your house today Lizzie." Roger said as Lizzie nodded. "Well we went through your dad's computer and it stated that they set up some accounts for you, and Joanne and Ali are in charge of that, but they also left instructions that you were to live with Maureen and Joanne."

"Really? But I can still come over here right?" Asked Lizzie.

"Of course honey, you are welcome here any time, you know that." Said Roger.

"Are you guys going to adopt me?"

"There's some things we need to work through first, but eventually we'd like to yeah. If that's okay with you?" Said Maureen.

"I want you too, if you can." Said Lizzie.

The next few days passed by with a blur, the girls went back to school, and that next weekend they got word that Gia and Andre had been found, they had a small service for them, in which Lizzie gave a short speech and thanked her parents for giving her life.

A few months later the adoption of Lizzie came through and she was officially Maureen and Joanne's daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Special thanks to tkrocks219 and RockinRaven23...love ya girlies._**

**(I don't own anything mentioned... the characters mentioned belong to Jonathan Larson, and Mark Schwahn)**

The few months since Lizzie's adoption by Joanne and Maureen went by fairly smoothly. Roger and Collins were still doing great with their health. One night in November Collins had gone to a bar that he had heard about from a few kids in his classes at NYU. Somehow he had managed to stay on there since he came back in 1989.

**(Flashback: November 2001)**

Collins walked into the bar and quickly found a stool. He had managed to convince Roger to meet him there in a little while. Alison found the whole thing hilarious and wanted to go but Brooke needed her help on a project.

"Hey man, been here long?" Asked Roger taking a seat next to him.

"No, just got here. You want a beer?"

"Yeah."

"How's the school project coming?"

"Good. They started talking glitter and I got out." Said Roger with a smile.

The boys sat there for a little while joking around and wishing Mark would have joined them, but he had to work. Roger had taken a quick look around and spotted he knew coming in the door.

"Hey that's Jasmine." Said Roger.

"Jasmine who?" Asked Collins.

"'Jasmine who'. How many Jasmines do we know? Jasmine!"

"Hey guys, Rog I didn't know you floated. Does Ali know?" She asked with a smile.

"Haha. She was supposed to come with us, but Brooke needed help on a school project."

"So what are you doing here?" Asked Collins.

"I was supposed to have a date, but it didn't work out." Said Jasmine.

"Well that sucks." Said Roger.

"Eh, he just didn't understand a few things. At least I got a free meal out of it." Said Jasmine.

"That's the spirit." Said Roger.

"So I saw Brooke's name on the honor roll for the semester." She said.

"She gets it with out trying. I don't know how. I had a hard time in school." Said Roger.

"That's cause we spent it in the parking lot most days." Said Collins.

"Oh that's where I spent most of high school. In fact our history classroom was out there." Said Jasmine.

"You smoked with your history teacher?" Asked Roger.

"Yeah, he was an old hippy. We smoked until the school administration found and fired him."

"That really sucks." Said Collins.

The night wore on and Roger's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Daddy. I just wanted to say good night."

"Hey sweetie. Did you and Mom finish your project?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to need help getting it there tomorrow."

"You got it." Said Roger while Jasmine and Collins talked next to him.

"Thank you. I'm tired so I'm going to head to bed now."

"Alright honey. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay night Daddy."

"Night honey."

"Oh, Mom wants to talk to you." Said Brooke.

"Alright night Munchie."

"Night Daddy."

"Roger?"

"Hey Baby. What's up?"

"Nothing how's it going down there?"

"Good, we actually ran into Jasmine, so we're just sitting at the bar."

"Cool, just remember the only man you and Collins are allowed to bring back here is each other."

"Haha. You are so funny I won't be late. Oh did you go shopping today?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Did you pick up condoms?" Both Collins and Jasmine were taking sips of their beers and had to spit them back into the bottles as they laughed.

"Yes, Roger I picked up condoms with our 15 year old right there with me." She said sarcastically.

"Couldn't you have told her to go into a different aisle."

"And what would you have liked me to do at check out, when I put them up there with her poster board, glitter, and markers, 'Oh honey put Daddy's condoms up there too.'."

"But we don't have anymore, and I was hoping we could tonight."

"It's not my fault you didn't keep track of the box. They don't go on my cock."

"No but they do go other places on you, so it's just as much my responsibility as yours." Said Roger.

"Hey I take my birth control. I'm doing my responsibility."

"So I guess no hanky-panky tonight?" Said Roger disappointed.

"Not unless you find a pharmacy on your way home."

"Can't you go, Brooke will be fine for a couple minutes."

"Roger, either go buy the condoms or no screwing."

"I'll get the condoms." Said Roger.

"Good boy. Have fun." Said Alison.

"Bye babe."

"Bye."

As Roger hung up the phone, Collins and Jasmine started immediately started laughing.

"What?" Asked Roger.

"You realize you just had that entire conversation in a gay bar?"

"Yeah so?"

"Roger, you just begged someone to go and buy condoms for you while standing in a gay bar." Said Collins.

"Oh well." Said Roger as someone came by him and dropped a package on the bar.

"If your man doesn't want to tonight give me a call." Said a man leaving a napkin with his phone number on it next to the box.

Collins and Jasmine lost it right then.

"Watch it with that one, he's a bigger whore than you were back in the day."

"I was not a whore." Said Roger.

"Really, how long did you know Victoria and April before bedding them?" Asked Collins knowing the answer.

"Okay, first of all I was slightly drunk with Victoria, and high off the super pot you gave me before the show that night and had a drunk buzz after with April."

"Super-pot?"

"Really good stuff, I got a promotion and a raise that day." Said Collins.

"And lost it the next." Said Roger taking a sip of his beer.

"So what about you Jasmine anything interesting in your closet?" Asked Collins.

"A few things actually." Said Jasmine pulling out her wallet and a picture.

"Who's this?" Asked Collins looking at the picture.

"That's Jason." She said with a smile.

"Brother?"Asked Roger looking at it.

"No me." She said.

"What?" Asked Collins looking back and forth between the picture and Jasmine.

"Yup."

"How is that possible?" Asked Roger.

"I worked hard at it, I never felt comfortable in men's clothing, and to be honest wasn't really built like one size wise either, so when my birthday came around one year my parents asked me what I wanted and I told them I wanted boobs, grew out my hair, and legally changed my name."

"Holy shit! I've seen some crazy things before but wow." Said Roger still shocked. "No wonder you had no issue when we walked into your office."

"That would have made me a hypocrite."

"So you got the boobs, does that mean you changed your...?" Asked Roger evasively.

"Since when are you like this?" Asked Collins amused.

"No I still have that, I like it too much." She said with a smile.

All Collins could think was 'no wonder I'm attracted to her.'

"So tomorrow Ali was thinking of making this huge dinner, my folks, her folks, Brooke, Lizzie, everyone else. Do you want to come?" Asked Roger.

"You sure she won't mind?"

"No, now me being there after what I asked her tonight, she's going to kick my ass."

"You guys ever think about getting married?" Asked Jasmine.

"We've talked about it, but we don't really see the point you know. We love living together, Munchie's taken care of. If you really think about it we kind of already are."

"Yeah, they already had the fighting down years ago. Jasmine you should have seen them even before Brooke was born. It was hard for us to tell who was actually together her and Benny or her and Roger."

"Speaking of her, I need to go and see if I still have a girlfriend. I will see you guys tomorrow." Said Roger finishing his beer.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Asked Jasmine.

"No, Wednesday." Said Roger.

"Bye."

"Bye." Said Roger leaving the bar.

He made it home pretty quickly even with the stop at the pharmacy for the biggest box of condoms he could find. When he got home he found Alison sleeping on the couch. He quickly checked on Brooke who was sound asleep in her room and Mark was working late. He then turned back to the couch and carefully sat down next to Alison's legs. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Hmm, hey." Said Alison waking up.

"Hey."

"Bring anyone home?" She asked with a smile.

"Nope, just me. And I stopped at the pharmacy."

"Good boy. Where's Collins?"

"I left him at the bar with Jasmine. Oh and I invited her to dinner tomorrow."

"Great, now come here." Alison said pulling him down for a kiss. He readily joined her on the couch, hungrily kissing her. She broke the kiss a few minutes later. "We should move this into the bedroom."

"Okay." Said Roger getting up and then helping her up.

They quickly got up off the couch and practically ran into their bedroom. They helped each other shed the clothes they had been wearing. Roger gently laid her down on the bed and reached into the shopping bag he made sure to grab and make quick work of the box. Alison grabbed the condom and retrieved it from the foil wrapper and helped him put it on. He then swiftly entered her. He gave her a few moments to adjust to him before they started to move together.

"Oh god...hmm Roger...oooh right there." Said Alison.

"Ooh Baby you feel so good." Said Roger breathlessly.

"Keep going." Said Alison urging him on.

A few minutes later they both climaxed and Roger collapsed on Alison while she started laughing and stroking his back.

"Did I wear you out honey?" She asked with a laugh.

"Just a little, I'll be okay." He answered back with a smile and a kiss to her collar bone.

"So I was thinking before when you told me that Jasmine was coming over tomorrow?"

"Yeah what about it?" Asked Roger as he discarded the condom into the trash can.

"Maybe we could set her up with Mark?" Said Alison to which Roger started laughing hysterically. "What?"

"Um, that wouldn't work out to well." Said Roger.

"Why not, I think they would be great together." Said Alison not understanding why he was laughing.

Roger had to think for a moment how to put it gently to her.

"Okay I got it, Jasmine is more Collins' type than Mark's."

"What are you talking about Collins is gay."

"Yeah."

"She's a lesbian?" Asked Alison confused.

"No, okay she has a dick."

"What?!" She yelled with a laugh.

"Shh." He said chuckling.

"She's female, how can she have a dick?"

"She got a boob job, but never had the reassignment surgery."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah but don't tell her I told you I don't know how much of a secret it is."

"So did her and Collins hit it off?"

"I think so. But you'll have to ask him tomorrow." He said.

"Good for him."

Roger and Alison settled down for the night, Roger thankful that they had decided to upgrade from his mattress to a real bed. When Alison moved in she said she wanted to start fresh with no past lovers sharing their bed, so they threw the old mattress out the window and immediately went bed shopping. They found one that they could both agree on and brought it home.

"Good morning." Said Roger looking down at her as she woke up.

"Morning, how did you sleep?"

"Good, not only did you tire me out with amazing sex last night, but I'm waking up to you right now."

"Well how about you go and make some breakfast while I get Brooke moving."

"Okay."

The couple got out of bed and quickly got dressed. Roger walked out to the kitchen while Alison came out and headed straight for Brooke's room, she knocked on the door before sticking her head in.

"Brooke, honey it's time to get up."

"Do I have to?"

"Unfortunately, besides we worked hard on that project you have to bring it in and show it off."

"Is Daddy going to help me bring it in?"

"He's in the kitchen making breakfast for us right now. Come on roll out of bed go shower and then we'll have breakfast before you leave for school."

"Okay." Brooke got out of bed and sat there for a minute before finally grabbing her towel and clothes and leaving the room with Alison behind her.

"Morning Munchie."

"Morning Daddy, what are you making?"

"Oatmeal and toast. Hurry up and shower."

"Fine."

Just as Brooke shut the bathroom door, the slider opened and Collins walked in.

"Morning."

"Morning what are you doing up, or are you just getting ready to go to bed?" Asked Roger with a smile.

"Haha, for your information smart ass I walked Jasmine home and then came back and went to bed alone."

"Cool, so you guys hit it off huh?" Asked Alison.

"Did you tell her?" Asked Collins.

"I had to, soon as I mentioned Jasmine last night she wanted to set her and Mark up." Said Roger as Collins started laughing. "So you didn't get any last night. Oh well I did."

"Boy, you were ready at the bar last night, did he tell you he got hit on after he hung up with you?"

"No! You got hit on? Was he cute?"

"I don't know, I don't swing that way. Or didn't I prove that last night." Said Roger kissing her quickly.

"Eww, wrong time to walk out into the kitchen." Said Brooke.

"Hi honey, did you sleep okay?" Asked Roger as he slid a bowl and small plate in front of Brooke.

"Yeah." She said starting to eat.

"Do you want to do something after school today? We could go shopping and maybe take Lizzie with us?"

"Could we? I saw some cool fabric at the store the other day it would be perfect for Thanksgiving."

"You bet, I'll call Joanne right now and tell her so she or Maureen can write a note for her."

"Thank you."

"Munchie you done?" Asked Roger.

"Yeah."

"Alright go finish getting ready and then we'll head out." Said Roger.

"Okay." Brooke went into her room as Alison grabbed the cordless off the counter and dialed Joanne and Maureen's house.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jo, it's Ali."

"Hey Ali what's up?"

"Shopping after school, can Lizzie go?" Asked Alison with humor.

"You got it, Maureen's dropping her off. I'll send the note and some cash in with her."

"Well Roger's dropping Brooke off so give the cash to him and I'll catch you guys later."

"Sounds good, bye hon."

"Bye." Alison hung up the phone and turned to Roger. "Get cash off Maureen for shopping later."

"You got it. Brooke! Lets go."

"Okay I'm coming, can you help me with this please?"

"Give it here." Roger grabbed the threefold poster board from her while she grabbed her bag and a box that contained the rest of her project. "So what was this project?"

"I had to observe children and figure out which toys they most gravitated to. I don't know it was for psychology we're working on the child section."

"And where did you observe these children?"

"We helped out in the pre k classes." Said Brooke.

"That's good. Oh you know what I'm going to need some help this weekend making some new posters, do you think you could help me out this weekend?" Asked Roger.

"Dad, you draw better than I do, and you're faster than I am at it."

"But I want your help we haven't been spending as much time together and I want to work on this with you, I feel bad I didn't even know you were working on this project."

"Dad you were busy, and you deserved a night out."

"I've had enough nights out in my life, next time you have a project just mention it to me, I don't like not knowing. I've never been that kind of father and I don't want to be."

"Dad are you okay?" Brooke asked knowing about Roger's HIV. They told her when Mimi got sick and every once in a while she gets worried about Roger's health.

"I'm fine honey, trust me I would tell you if I wasn't. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

They arrived at the school and spotted Maureen and Lizzie.

"Hello girls." Said Roger.

"Hey hon, what brings you out this early?" Asked Maureen.

"Just bringing Munchie and her project."

"Uncle Roger, I can take the box." Said Lizzie.

"You sure?" Asked Roger handing her the box.

"Yeah. Bye." Said Lizzie.

"Bye sweeties. She's got her allowance, but here's some extra just in case... Roger?"

"Huh, oh sorry Mo. I just had a weird flash of deja vu."

"What do you mean?"

"The uh, last time I saw Gia, we kind of had the same conversation."

"Ouch, well I have to get home and make a ton of phone calls."

"Alright be safe. I'll see you later."

"Bye, you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going home and going back to bed I think."

"Okay, have fun tell Ali hi for me."

"I will, bye."

Roger got home and immediately hugged Alison.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but what's up?" Asked Alison.

"Just had a case of deja vu at the school and I needed a hug is all."

"What kind of deja vu?" Asked Alison.

"Of the last time I saw Gia."

"Oh honey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just needed to see you." He said sitting down on the stool and pulling her between his knees. He rested his head on her chest and decided to get playful with her.

"Ow, did you just bite my boob?"

"Yes." He said as he did it again.

"Ow stop that!" She said laughing and smacking his head.

"You know you like it." He said lifting his head up.

"Let's go Biter." She said pulling him up. It was true she did like it when he did that, she just preferred not having clothes on.

Meanwhile Brooke and Lizzie were walking to the psychology classroom.

"What's up with you, you've been quiet all morning?" Asked Brooke.

"When I walked into my apartment yesterday you know after your mom dropped me off?"

"Yeah." Said Brooke.

"I caught my moms going at it right there on the couch." Said Lizzie. "I mean there's nothing wrong with it, but their my mom's I just don't need to see them doing that."

"Trust me I know how you feel, I've walked in on mine more than I like to count. Including this morning actually. But it was more they were talking about it and that's gross enough."

"It's like they don't realize they have kids or something." Said Lizzie.

"Oh no they realize they have kids, its just they don't realize we can see or hear is all." Said Brooke.

"Your next project should be on that." Said Lizzie jokingly.

"Can't, too close. I need to be objective. I can't do it. If I did I'd need to gouge my eyeballs out."

The girls headed into the classroom and stashed Brooke's project and then headed to their homeroom. The school day passed quickly, Brooke received a B+ on her project and presentation. When the girls were finished for the day they headed back to their lockers to get their books. Brooke had already grabbed her box of toys.

"Hey Brooke."

"Hey Joe."

"Uh, cool presentation today."

"Thanks, well we have to go my mom is meeting up out front."

"Oh, okay. Well see ya." Said Joe.

The girls left the hallway and headed out front where they saw Alison and Collins standing by the car.

"Hey Uncle Collins what are you doing here?" Asked Brooke.

"I had something to do in the neighborhood when I ran into your mom. But I have to go now. I will see you guys tonight for dinner. Are we still meeting at 6?"

"That's the plan." Said Alison.

"Alright I'll see you later. Bye girls."

"Bye Uncle Collins." Said Lizzie and Brooke.

Alison and the girls left the school and headed to the fabric store. When they got there Brooke immediately found the fabric that she had spotted a couple days before. Lizzie had ventured over to the yarn area and found some multicolored yarn. She was very talented with a crochet hook and knitting needles.

"Brooke do you have enough paper in your sketch book?" Asked Alison.

"Oh no I only have like three pages left." Said Brooke surprised she didn't think of it.

"Why don't you go grab a new book while Lucy cuts the cloth." Suggested Alison.

"Okay, can I get new pencils mine are like this big." She said holding her fingers an inch apart.

"Go, I'll buy the fabric, but your book and pencils are being paid for with your allowance."

"Okay." Said Brooke skipping off to the stationary aisle.

"Her pencils really are that big." Said Lizzie with humor.

"I know I saw them last night." Said Alison with a smile.

"Okay I got them." Said Brooke coming back.

"Do you have the right color thread to match?" Asked Alison.

"Yup I looked this morning." Answered Brooke.

"Good I think we're ready then."

The girls paid for their purchases and headed home in Alison's jeep.

"So what are you going to make with the yarn?" Asked Brooke.

"I think one of those new ponchos." Said Lizzie.

"Cool, that'll be really pretty with that yarn."

"Yeah I think I have some really fat knitting needles, I could use for it." Said Lizzie.

"Why don't you crochet it, it would be easier to do the neckline." Said Brooke.

"Good idea. So what style skirt are you thinking?"

"Um, I think pleated like a uniform skirt."

"That'll be nice. Do you have pattern for it?" Asked Alison.

"Yeah I found one in that assortment that Gramma got me for Easter." Said Brooke speaking of Alison's mother Drew.

"Well take your time on it Thanksgiving is still a couple weeks away."

"I know I was going to start working on it this weekend."

The girls arrived at the loft and brought their packages upstairs. While Alison started working on dinner she told the girls to start on their homework.

"So what'd you guys get at the store?" Asked Roger.

"I got a new sketch book and pencils and that fabric I was looking at" Said Brooke.

"That's great." Said Roger. "What about you Lizzie, what'd you get?"

"Some yarn, I think I'm going to make a poncho."

"Cool, well my mom called she got stuck at work so they're going to be running late."

"That's fine." Said Alison.

"Can I call my house and ask my moms to bring my knitting bag?" Asked Lizzie.

"You don't have to ask, Lizzie you practically live here too." Said Alison.

"I just wanted to ask." Said Lizzie as she quickly dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Maureen it's Lizzie."

"Hi honey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just calling to ask if you could bring my knitting bag with you guys."

"Sure sweetheart. I'll grab it right now. Joanne should be home any minute and we'll be over soon."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome honey."

"Bye." Said Lizzie.

"Bye."

Lizzie hung up the phone and sat down at the counter to continue her homework. She and Brooke finished pretty quickly and decided to hang out in Brooke's room until everyone arrived.

"Brooke can I ask you something?" Asked Lizzie nervously.

"Of course what's up?"

"Do you think I'd be betraying my parents if I started calling Maureen and Joanne something other than you know Maureen and Joanne?"

"I don't think so, I mean they said they wanted Maureen and Joanne to adopt you, so they would probably be okay with it."

"Was it hard when you started calling Alison 'Mom'?"

"I don't know I was 4, and I've never met my biological mother so no problem."

"Okay."

Collins walked in a little while later with Jasmine.

"Hey need any help?" Asked Collins.

"Well there's not really much to do until everyone gets here. But if you want the girls are in Brooke's room can you check their homework?" Asked Alison.

"On it. I'm going to tell them you're here too."

"Cool. If you want you can explain the situation." Said Jasmine.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they should know. If you need help I'm out here." Said Jasmine.

"Alright." Collins walked over to Brooke's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Brooke said.

"Hey girls, Ali wanted me to double check your homework."

"Oh cool, here." Said Brooke handing him her folder she was lucky she and Lizzie had mostly work sheets.

Collins quickly looked over everything and handed the girls back their folders.

"Hey guys, there's another reason I wanted to come in here. We need to have a small chat."

"Are you okay, you're not sick right?" Asked Lizzie.

"No nothing like that. I actually met somebody."

"Uncle Collins that's great. What's his name?" Asked Brooke.

"Her name is Jasmine, but you guys know her as Miss Sherman."

"Um, hate to state the obvious, but Miss Sherman is a girl." Said Brooke.

"Do you guys really remember Angel?" Asked Collins.

"I kind of remember the first time I saw Angel out of drag." Said Brooke.

"That night was funny, all you kept saying was 'that's a boy' when we tried to tell you that it was Angel."

"Was Angel upset, when I kept calling her a boy?" Asked Brooke.

"No sweetie. She found it funny actually. You had just turned 4 the week before. She understood, she loved you so much. Both of you."

"Cool. So now explain Miss Sherman." Said Lizzie.

"Okay when Jasmine was younger she wasn't comfortable in men's clothing. She figured out she was more comfortable in women's clothes. When she got older she had implants put in."

"Did she have that reassignment surgery?" Asked Lizzie.

"How do you guys know about that?" Asked Collins.

"Health class." Said Brooke.

"They teach that in health class now?"

"Yup. If you want you can read through it." Said Brooke.

"Thanks, now no she didn't have the surgery. Now girls this has to stay between us. No one at school can know."

"Got it." Said Brooke and Lizzie.

Soon the girls and Collins left the room when they heard Maureen and Joanne arrive.

"Hi honey, here's your bag." Said Joanne.

"Thank you." Said Lizzie.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Asked Joanne.

"Yeah, it was good. I didn't have that much homework. Uncle Collins already checked it."

"Great." Said Maureen.

Lizzie and Brooke sat down on the couch with their activities. Brooke with her sketch book and pencils and Lizzie with a crochet instruction book.

"So what are you guys working on?" Asked Jasmine.

"Hi Miss Sherman. I'm trying to figure out a pattern for a poncho." Said Lizzie.

"I didn't know you could crochet."

"My mom taught me." Said Lizzie smiling as she remembered Gia.

"She's really good." Said Brooke.

"I'd love to see some of it one of these days." Said Jasmine.

"I'll bring some pictures next time."

"Great, and Brooke what are you working on?"

"A design for a skirt I'm planning to make, I have a pattern, but I'm not sure I want to use it. Do you want to see some of my other designs?"

"Sure."

Brooke flipped through her book with Jasmine and showed her the different designs that she had drawn over the past month or so.

"Brooke these are really good. Have you thought of some extra art classes?"

"No I like doing this for fun, if I had to do it for assignments I think I would grow to dread drawing."

"I see your point." Said Jasmine.

About an hour later Alison's parents arrived and Mark quickly came through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I got stuck in front of the computer."

"Really, was it any good?" Asked Roger smiling.

"I was editing footage smart ass, and this intern kept interrupting me." Said Mark.

"Mark you know Jasmine right?" Asked Alison.

"Yeah, you're a councilor at Munchie and Lizzie's school right?"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again." Said Jasmine.

"You too." Said Mark slightly flirting much to the amusement of the adults in the room. The phone rang and everyone looked in it's direction.

"SSSPPPEEEAAAKKK!"

"Can someone answer or throw down a set of keys?" Came Marty's voice.

"I got it." Said Brooke grabbing her keys out of her backpack. She quickly opened the window to the fire escape. "Nana! Catch!"

"Thank you sweetie."

"You're welcome." Brooke came back inside and everyone was looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing honey." Said Alison.

Marty and Steven arrived upstairs and Marty handed Brooke her keys.

"Here you go honey, thank you very much." Said Marty giving her a hug and then doing the same to Lizzie.

"What I don't get a hug?" Asked Roger jokingly.

"I'm sorry honey my grandchildren come first." Answered Marty in the same humor.

"I see how it is." Said Roger.

About an hour later Alison's parents arrived and the group sat down to eat.

"Alison this is great." Said her mother Drew.

"Thanks Mom."

"So girls what books are you reading?"

"I'm reading 'Anne of Green Gables'." Said Brooke. "I'm on the fourth book."

"That's great honey are you enjoying it?" Asked Drew.

"This book moves a little slower cause it's a lot of letters between Anne and Gil." Said Brooke.

"Yeah I had the same problem." Said Joanne.

"What about you Lizzie?" Asked Aaron.

"I'm reading 'The Perfect Storm'." Said Lizzie.

"That's a good book, I read it when it came out." Said Steven.

"It's getting really good." Said Lizzie agreeing.

"Isn't that a movie?" Asked Maureen.

"Yup. George Clooney and Mark Walburg are in it." Said Brooke.

As dinner was dieing down the parents decided to call it a night. The girls were doing various projects in Brooke's room and the adults were hanging around watching TV and talking.

Collins, Roger, Jasmine, and Alison were chatting Jasmine excused herself to use the bathroom, as she entered she forgot to lock the door. While Mark was clearing out the dishes and clearing the table, being clearly oblivious to the bathroom being occupied. No one noticed that Mark was walking to the bathroom, so they didn't have time to warn him. Mark opened the door and was shocked at what he found. There was Jasmine standing up going to the bathroom.

"Oh holy shit! I'm so sorry!" Yelled Mark shutting the door as quickly as possible, he quickly looked towards the others who were in the living room area laughing hysterically. "Why didn't anyone tell me she was in there?!"

"Because it wouldn't be that funny if we did." Said Roger still laughing. Jasmine came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Jasmine I'm so sorry I totally didn't mean to walk in on you, I honestly didn't know you were in there."

"It's okay Mark, I think you got more of a shock than I did." Said Jasmine with a smile sitting next to Collins. Mark now understood the connection between Collins and Jasmine. He didn't quite get it before but now he did.

"What happened is everything okay?" Asked Brooke coming into the room with Lizzie behind her.

"Every thing's fine honey. Uncle Mark just got a surprise." Said Alison.

"Okay." Said Brooke with a smile and going back into her room.

"Do they know?" Asked Mark.

"Yeah, I told them earlier." Said Collins.

"You told the 15 year olds, but not me?"

"We didn't get a chance." Said Roger. "As soon as you got here so did our parents."

"Okay." Said Mark.

"Hey guys I'm going to go talk to the girls I'll be right back." Said Jasmine.

"Okay." Said Collins.

Jasmine knocked on the door and heard Brooke say come in.

"Hey guys I just wanted to come in and say hi real fast." Said Jasmine.

"Come on in." Said Brooke.

"Your room is very nice Brooke."

"Thanks Ms. Sherman." Brooke answered.

"You know girls out of school it's okay to call me Jasmine."

"Are you sure?" Asked Lizzie.

"Yeah." Said Jasmine.

"Well at least it won't be as awkward as Dad, Mr. Davis." Said Brooke with a smile.

"Lizzie, it's time to get going honey." Said Maureen sticking her head in the room. The girls followed her out and Brooke sat on the couch.

"Okay, see ya in the morning." Lizzie said to Brooke.

"Bye." She answered scooching further down on the couch and placing her feet in Collins' lap since he had just sat down as well.

"Bye guys." Said Joanne smiling at the scene of Brooke kicking at Collins' leg cause he was tickling her foot slightly.

"Bye." Said everyone else in varied responses.

Maureen, Joanne, and Lizzie arrived down at their car and started for home with Joanne at the wheel.

"So I was thinking about something and I wanted to run it by you guys."

"Okay." Said Maureen quickly glancing at Joanne.

"I was wondering if I could call you something other than 'Maureen and Joanne'."

"Like what?" Asked Joanne.

"Like call you 'Ma', and Maureen 'Mama'. I want to keep 'Mom' reserved for my mom."

"That's absolutely fine, honey whatever you're okay with." Said Maureen.

Joanne pulled up to their building and parked in the space reserved for them. They then headed upstairs and Lizzie decided to go right to bed.

"Good night Ma, Mama." Said Lizzie with a smile.

"Good night honey." Said Maureen.

"Night sweetheart." Said Joanne as Lizzie started to close the door.

"Wow." Said Maureen.

"I know crazy night huh?"

"Yeah, I'm glad Collins is moving on. Jasmine is really cool." Said Maureen.

"Yeah, how funny was it when Mark found out about her part."

"Hilarious. You know Collins and Roger aren't going to let him forget it." Said Maureen.

"I don't expect them to." Said Joanne.

The girls turned in for the night cuddled up with each other.

The next morning was busy for Brooke and Roger as it was every morning when Roger had to work.

"Let's go Munchie!" Said Roger knocking on the door.

"Okay, geez. Bathroom's all yours."

"Thank you, now hurry up and eat breakfast. Mom's got it ready."

"Okay. Hey Mom can you double braid my hair today?"

"Run and get the stuff. I'll do it while you eat."

"Cool thank you."

"No problem just hurry up." Brooke ran into her room and got her comb, brush, and hair ties. She came back and sat on the stool. She ate her breakfast while Alison braided her hair. "So I packed your lunch, and there's a couple bucks in your lunch bag."

"Thanks Mom."

"No problem, there you go. Now finish eating."

"Okay. Morning Uncle Mark." She said as he walked into the room.

"Morning sweetheart." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Morning Mark." Said Alison.

"Morning. Where's Roger?"

"Shower." Said Alison.

"Hey." Said Roger coming out smiling at Mark.

"I'm not speaking to you." Mark said jokingly.

"Why not?"

"You know why, bye Alison."

"Bye Mark. Have a good day." She said handing him the lunch she had packed him.

"Bye Munchie. Have a good day at school."

"Bye Uncle Mark." She said sticking her tongue out at Roger as Mark shut the door.

"Careful little girl some day some one's gonna cut that off." He said with a smile.

Roger sat down at the counter and ate his breakfast and drank his coffee quickly.

"Alright are we ready to go?" Asked Roger.

"I just have to get my bag." Said Brooke.

"Well hurry up." Said Roger.

Brooke ran into her room and grabbed her bag as quickly as she could.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Alright lets go, bye baby. Have a good day."

"You too, oh here's your lunch." Said Alison.

"Thank you, alright Miss Munchie let's go."

Roger grabbed his bag and his guitar and headed out the door behind Brooke. They arrived at the school soon after and headed towards the building. Brooke spotted on of her friends from homeroom, his name was Jake Jagielski, and he was waiting by her locker when she got there.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Brooke." He said seeming a little down.

"What's wrong?"

"Well my family wants us to move to Tree Hill North Carolina it's a small town, and I don't know anyone there." Jake responded.

"That sucks. When do you leave?"

"End of the week." Said Jake.

"That really sucks." Just as she said that Roger walked by her and cleared his throat almost as to remind her of where she was. "Sorry Mr. Davis."

"No problem just watch your mouth little girl." He walked away with a smile and Brooke rolled her eyes towards Jake who laughed.

"The funny thing is he taught me most of the swear words in my vocabulary before I was 3." Said Brooke with a smile.

"I know remember that's how long we've known each other." Jake said with a smile. Soon enough an idea formed in Brooke's mind.

"Hey Jake what about dinner at the Life Cafe , you and your fam with me and Lizzie and our fam." "A sort of going away party from us to you." Brooke said.

The bell then rang and Brooke and Jake headed off to their homeroom where they ran into Lizzie.

"Wow you're late today."

"Maureen or should I say Mama overslept and then proceeded to take forever in the bathroom."

"Mama you mean you went through with the idea of calling Aunt Mo and Aunt Jo something else. I'm so proud of your Lizzie, and I'm sure you made their day when you told them." Brooke said.

"I think I did."

"Yeah that's cool Lizzie. Man this stinks I don't want to move."

"You're moving? When? Where?" She asked shocked.

"North Carolina, and at the end of the week."

"That stinks." Said Lizzie.

The bell rang again and signaled the start of the day. Brooke had algebra first which she dreaded. Collins was always teaching her the material again at home, only he made it fun using candy and toys he found at the markets. That was the only way she passed the course as well as she did. Soon it was time for her and Jake's free period and they headed down to Roger's classroom where they helped out with the kindergarteners. Roger was teaching both Jake and Brooke the guitar and Jake was getting up there to Roger's level pretty fast. Brooke just kind of toiled with it, she could play she just preferred drawing.

"Alright kids let's go through Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and Mary Had a Little Lamb one more time and then it's time to pack up for free play." Roger said to the kids who called him Mr. Roger, although it sometimes came out as Mr. Rogers and Brooke would start singing the theme song to 'Mr. Roger's Neighborhood'.

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon Roger and Brooke were heading back to the loft.

"So what was going on with Jake today, he seemed off?" Asked Roger on the way home.

"He's moving. At the end of the week."

"What? Where?"

"Some place called Tree Hill, North Carolina. That's why we invited him to the Life." Brooke answered.

"Good idea. You got a lot of homework tonight?"

"No not really, just algebra and a history/geography worksheet."

"Nice I'll go tell your aunts and uncles, unless of course Lizzie told her Mo and Jo." Rog said

They headed upstairs and were greeted by Alison who had just returned from lunch with Drew.

"Hey how was school?"

"It was okay. Thank you for the cash they had those big chocolate chip peanut butter cookies."

"That's great. Any thing else happen today?" Asked Alison sensing something was wrong.

"Found out Jake's moving to North Carolina."

"Oh I'm sorry honey."

"Yeah, but we'll keep in touch. I hope."

"You will honey. Why don't you get a start on your homework before we head out for dinner."

"Jake called his parents during lunch we asked if they could join us."

"Good. Their good people it'll be fun."

Collins arrived home a short time later. Just in time to help Brooke with her algebra. She understood it better when Collins explained it.

"Uncle Collins you should teach my class. Mrs. Carter has no idea what she's talking about."

"Sorry Baby Girl I like teaching philosophy. But I will help you guys all I can. So what do you have to do next?"

"I have to label the countries of Europe."

"Fun, get to it I'll check it after."

"Okay, thanks Uncle Collins."

"No problem honey."

Brooke worked on her paper and soon had it finished and Collins checked it over. She mixed up a couple but she quickly fixed them and then got ready for dinner.

"Are we ready to go?" Asked Mark who had gotten home just as Brooke was finishing her history/geography homework.

"Yup." Said Alison.

Roger, Ali, Brooke, Collins, and Mark made their way to the cafe, when they spotted Jake and his parents Audrey and Henry walking towards them.

"Hi Jake." Said Brooke.

"Hey."

The adults said hello to each other and then headed inside where Maureen, Joanne, and Lizzie were already waiting for them.

"Hey Jake glad that you and your parents could join us tonight." Joanne said.

"Yeah well I"m gonna miss everyone lots when I move to NC." Jake said.

"Well how about you and your family's meals are on us tonight." Roger said.

Walter walked up to the table just as Jasmine walked in and sat down next to Collins and gave him a kiss on the cheek to which Jake did a double take. Having been around Brooke since they were little he knew about the different relationships within the group. He tried to get Brooke's attention but got Lizzie's and he looked at her questioningly, she just shrugged with a smile and shook her head. Walter then started to take orders.

"Hey guys what can I get you all tonight?"

"Brooke you start honey." Said Collins.

"Sprite, and chicky fingies." Said Brooke with a smile, she had been ordering chicken fingers the same way since she was old enough to order on her own.

"Do you want fries?" Asked Walter.

"Yes please." She answered.

"Lizzie honey what about you?" He asked.

"Same." Said Lizzie.

"What about you?" He asked asking Jake.

"Um, cheeseburger no pickles and fries, please?"

"Sure, what would you like to drink?"

"Coke, please."

"No problem." He went around the rest of the table and took everyone's orders.

After everyone had placed their orders for food, beer, and wine Collins ordered 14 shots of Stoli. 9 of them for the adults and 5 as memorials to Angel, Mimi, Benny, Gia, and Andre. To be drunk at the end of the meal.

"Um, Brooke this might sound crazy but what's with the extra shots?" Asked Jake.

"They're memorials. Before we leave they'll be drunk. One shot each for Aunt Angel which Uncle Collins will drink, one for My Mimi which my dad will drink. Uncle Benny's will be drunk by my mom, and Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne will drink Lizzie's parents' since she can't yet."

"Cool." Said Jake.

The food and drinks arrived and everyone did their shots, and they all sat down to eat. Conversation was easy they all talked about what Jake and his parents would be doing down in North Carolina. It turned out Henry was transferred by his job so they really had no choice but to go.

Soon the meal was over and everyone was getting ready to leave. Everyone looked at the shots and reluctantly picked them up, clinked them together, raised them to the ceiling and downed them fast. They then grabbed their stuff and headed out.

"It was nice seeing you again, we need to stay in touch." Said Alison giving Audrey a hug.

"We will I promise." She answered.

They all stood around as the kids said their goodbyes.

"So you have our email addresses?" Asked Lizzie.

"Yup, and your phone numbers. I'll call you when we get settled." Said Jake hugging both girls.

"You ready Jake?" Asked Henry.

"Yeah, bye guys."

"Bye Jake." The girls said as the family walked away.

Everybody left the cafe and headed home to their houses. Collins decided to walk Jasmine home before returning to the loft. He actually lived in Mimi's old place, but spent more time in the loft than anywhere else.

"So did you have fun?" Asked Collins.

"Yeah, did you see Jake's face when I walked in? He was like 'what's going on?'." Said Jasmine.

"Yeah. So when do you want to go out next and when I mean go out I mean go out just us?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Going on a date with you." Said Collins holding her hand. "But I have to warn you it's been awhile since I've done this."

"We can go as fast or as slow as you want, I know we have a lot of things to talk over."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I mean this is different." Said Collins.

"How do you mean?"

"The last relationship I was in with Angel, the last ten years or so was spent helping raise Brooke and my teaching. With Angel she was already positive. We didn't have to worry about contracting it from one another."

"I understand, when it comes to that we'll just take extra precautions. It's not the 80's any more things have come a little further. We'll take care of each other." Said Jasmine.

"Okay."

Collins and Jasmine got to her place and he decided that he didn't want to walk home, so they went to bed and cuddled for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Special thanks to tkrocks219 and RockinRaven23...love ya girlies.**_

_**(I don't own anything mentioned... the characters mentioned belong to Jonathan Larson, and Mark Schwahn) **_

The rest of the year flew by and both girls made honor roll both terms. It's now June 20th and Maureen, Lizzie, and Brooke are in the terminal of JFK waiting for a flight on an early morning flight to Raleigh. They were going to an animals rights protest that Maureen had arranged, and since the girls had done so well in school decided to take them with her so they could pop into Tree Hill, NC for a couple days and see their friend Jake who had moved down there in the beginning of the year. The family had settled in fairly well to the point that Jake had made some awesome new friends..... what Mo didn't know was that a large part of her past would meet up with her again.

"Okay girls, I need coffee so the first place I see I'm stopping." Said Maureen getting into the rental car.

"Can we get hot chocolates?" Asked Brooke.

"I guess so if they have them." Answered Maureen with a smile.

Maureen drove away from the airport and headed towards Tree Hill. She found Main Street and swiftly found a small cafe. She soon found a space and parked the car.

"Alright girls that was quicker than I thought, let's go. Oh wait we need to call home and tell them we got here."

"Cool." Said Brooke as Maureen pulled out her cell phone and dialed the loft.

"SSSPPPEEEAAAKKK!"

"Roger, Ali I know you two are enjoying a kid free time but if you don't answer the phone I'm taking Brooke to get a tattoo just like mine..."

"Hey do not tattoo my daughter." Roger answered the phone out of breath.

"Well hello Roger, enjoying yourself?" She said with a smirk as Brooke and Lizzie pretended to gag themselves.

"Yeah until I heard your voice. What's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to let you know that we got here and we're safe that's all. Go back to screwing Ali's brains out and I'll have Munchie call you later. Hey Spider the stars start on her ass and go up. Bye Rog."

"Mo! Maureen!"

"Goodbye Roger." Maureen hit the end button and turned to the girls who looked slightly pale. "What?"

"I so didn't need to know what my parents were doing, that's just gross."

"Let's go."

The girls walked into the cafe and stepped up to the counter.

"Hi can I get a cup of black coffee and two hot chocolates if you have them."

"Sure. Oh my god Maureen Johnson!"

"Yeah?"

"You look great."

"Thank you. Oh my god Deb Lee!"

"Actually it's Scott now, but wow it's so great to see you. Are you still with Roger?"

"No, we broke up once we shared a room together and he realized he wasn't getting laid every night. Actually I have a girlfriend and this is my daughter Lizzie, and Roger's daughter Brooke."

"Well it's nice to meet you guys, so how long are you in town for?" Asked Deb.

"A couple days, I have to be in Raleigh in a few days, but the girls have a friend that lives here so we decided to stop in and say hi."

"Well what's his name, I have a son and step-son about their age. And if I don't know him Karen might."

"Jake Jagielski." Answered Brooke.

"Doesn't sound familiar. Hey Karen?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here I want you to meet some people."

"Coming." A young brunette came out of the back room.

"Karen this is Maureen Johnson, her daughter Lizzie, and Maureen's niece Brooke."

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Said Karen.

"You too." Said Maureen.

"Do you know if Luke knows a Jake Jagielski?" Asked Deb to Karen.

"The name sounds familiar. Oh you know what he was on the basketball team with the boys."

"Oh yeah, well stick around for a little while they'll stop in here on their way to the River Court after school."

As soon as Deb said those words, who should walk in but her step-son Lucas along with her son Nathan, Jake, and two other girls who they found out to be Peyton and Haley.

"Hey Mom, Hey Deb." Said Lucas.

"Hey guys, how was school." Asked Karen.

"Good, we're going to head down to the River Court." Said Nathan.

"Hey Jake." Said Brooke.

"Brooke! Lizzie! What are you guys doing here?" Asked Jake hugging them both.

"Mama's doing a protest down here in Raleigh and since we did so well in school she took us with her." Explained Lizzie.

"That's great. Hey Ms. Johnson."

"Hi Jake. How are you honey?"

"Good, things have been kind of rough but good."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later, we were going to head over to the basketball court want to come?" He asked.

"Can we Mama?" Asked Lizzie to Maureen.

"Go I'll meet you back here say around 6:30. Okay no later."

"We'll see you then Ms. Johnson."

"Have fun guys." Said Maureen as she sat down at the counter and laughed with Karen and Deb.

"So that is your daughter huh, I'm guessing that she's adopted considering she has no resemblance to anyone we grew up with." Deb said.

"Yep, she is. She's been Brooke's best friend since they were three years of age, her parents died in the 9/11 mess and my girlfriend Joanne and I were given guardianship." Mo said.

"Oh my god. That's horrible how's she doing with all of that?" Asked Karen.

"It was touch and go in the beginning, but she seems to be doing better." Said Maureen as the bell above the door rang.

"Hey."

"Hey aren't you supposed to be fixing some cars?" Said Karen as she met him over the top of the counter for a kiss.

"Slow day." Said Keith Scott, Karen's husband and Deb's brother in law.

"Honey I want you to meet a good friend of Deb's from New York City, this is Maureen Johnson." Karen said. "This is my husband Keith Scott."

"Nice to meet you." Said Maureen.

"You too." Said Keith drinking from the coffee Deb had just poured him.

Anyway so that's great that Lizzie is adjusting well to being with you and Joanne. I mean then again your family is as unconventional as they come." Deb said

"You bet your ass we are." Said Maureen with a smile.

"Well it looks as though you were having serious conversation, would any of you girls like to fill me in." Keith said.

"My daughter lost both her biological parents in the towers." Said Maureen. "And I was just saying that she's adjusted pretty well."

"Well that's great to hear, then again kids bounce back a lot quicker than many adults." Keith said

"So is Roger married now?" Asked Deb.

"Kind of it's just not official." Said Maureen.

On the way to the park Jake and Brooke hung back from the rest of the group and started to talk.

"So what's been going on?" Asked Brooke.

"A lot. I know my emails said I was doing great, but in truth I fucked up Brooke." Said Jake.

"What do you mean?" Asked Brooke scared.

"Well Munch, I slept with the head cheerleader, her name is Nicki. I thought this would give me the popularity I wanted, but instead I ended up getting her pregnant and she didn't want a relationship just a one night fling." Jake said.

"Oh, Jake. How far along is she?"

"It happened just after I moved here. She's about 5 ½ months pregnant."

"Wow. So what are you going to do? So in other words you want to keep this baby and she wanted to either terminate the pregnancy or give it up for adoption." Brooke said.

"Yep and well my parents and I knowing that you understand the situation, were wondering if it was to early to think of "terminating her rights" to this baby." Jake said.

"Well Jake we are only 16 and so what I can say is let's ask my Aunt Jo about all this, maybe she can help us out." Brooke said as she dialed Joanne at work

"Hey Aunt Jojo it's Brooke, I was wondering if I could ask you a legal question. It's for Jake and it's about something personal." Brooke said.

"What's going on honey?"

"He's going to be a daddy and the mother is stupid."

"Ah sounds like you want to ask me whether it is too young to think of terminating all rights that the mother has to the baby." Jo said.

"Exactly. Yes Auntie Jojo. I mean, I know that he is a bit young and it's too early for something like that, but I just don't want the baby to go through a horrible childhood." Brooke said"

"I don't know about North Carolina law but he might have a chance if she's proved unfit. Now since I am your family lawyer as well as your aunt I might be able to pull some strings with Justice Clark." Jo said. "He might know a judge in that state that could help you out."

"Thanks Aunt Jo."

"You're welcome honey."

Meanwhile at the cafe, Maureen was sitting at the counter talking with Deb, Karen, and Keith.

"So how's everyone doing?" Asked Deb.

"I'll admit we've had a rough go of things. The 80s and early 90s were really rough. Especially on Roger and Collins." Said Maureen thinking of Mimi and Angel.

"What do you mean?" Asked Deb.

"They contracted HIV. Both in '86."

"Oh my god. Brooke?"

"Roger contracted after she was conceived. He had a one night stand that resulted in Brooke. But we didn't know about her yet. A few months after that he met a woman named April she got him into heavy drugs. I mean heavier than the pot we did, and some still do." She said with a smile.

"Wow, but he's clean now?"

"Yeah, he did rehab when Brooke was 6 months old. He stayed in until she was 3. He saw her every day, holiday, birthdays. Him and Ali got close even after she and Benny married and Roger dated Mimi. Alison adopted Brooke when she was 4."

"Wow and Collins?" Asked Deb.

"Contracted I don't really know how. He met Angel when Brooke was 3, they were extremely happy, then Angel got really sick. She was positive too."

"She? Um isn't Collins gay?"

"Yeah." Said Maureen with a laugh and pulled out a small photo album that she kept in her purse. She flipped through until she found a picture of Angel and Mimi together. "That's Angel and that's Roger's girlfriend Mimi. They're both gone but I see them in Brooke. She still calls Mimi, 'My Mimi' her and Roger used to battle over who loved Mimi more."

"How long were they together?" Asked Keith who was now looking at the pictures.

"Angel and Collins were together about 10 months and Roger and Mimi were together about 6 years. He and Alison have been together for a little over a year."

The adults were looking threw the pictures when the bell above the door rang. A tall broad shouldered man walked in.

"Hey, can I get a cup of coffee?" He asked.

"Sure Dan." Said Karen.

"Maureen this is my husband Dan, Dan this is my friend Maureen from New York."

"Nice to meet you." Said Dan.

"You too." Said Maureen.

"Slow day at the car dealership?" Asked Deb.

"Yeah. So Maureen what do you do for a living?" Asked Dan.

"I'm a performance artist."

"Really that's cool." Said Keith.

"Any children?" Dan asked.

"One, a daughter. And I helped raise my niece. They're both 16."

"Interesting maybe we could get them together with Nathan and Lucas." Suggested Dan.

"Already done. They went to school with Jake before he moved here." Said Keith.

"Small world. So they're both here with you?" Asked Dan.

"Yup. I figured Brooke's parents could use a kid free time, since schools are out up there and my girlfriend is busy with a custody trial."

"Girlfriend?" Asked Dan.

"Yup Joanne. We've been together about 12 years."

"You said your daughter is 15. Previous relationship?"

"DAN!" Said Deb sharply.

"No it's okay. She's adopted."

The adults continued their conversation until all the kids came back. Meanwhile at the River Court. Lucas and Jake had a small chance to talk.

"So what's the deal with Brooke?" Asked Lucas to Jake.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what's she like, where does she live, stuff like that." Said Lucas.

"She's from New York City. Lower East Village. She's cool, she loves to make her own clothes, and she plays a mean guitar. And she likes to hang out with her family."

"How did she get into clothes and guitar?"

"Ask her." Said Jake stealing the ball.

"Alright maybe I will, and I might even ask her on a date in the process." Lucas said.

"Good luck with that my man, when I asked her to be my date for a party for school I had to go through her dad, her Uncle Collins, and her Uncle Mark before they all said yes." Jake said. "And we've been friends since we were in preschool." Jake continued.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Said Lucas.

"Preschool man."

"I still don't believe that it was that bad man, I gotta at least try." Lucas said.

"Try but if you ask Ms. Johnson, she's going to call New York instantly."

"Man bro why can't you just let up asking her out, I mean if Jake here says its gonna be lots of work. Either take it as a challenge or give it up." Nathan said as he put his arms around Haley.

"Well then I accept the challenge, and if her Aunt calls her dad and the other uncles, oh well I like her." Lucas said.

Meanwhile Brooke was talking with Lizzie and Brooke.

"I like him so far, but we would never be able to be more than friends." Said Brooke.

"Why not?" Asked Peyton.

"Because our family is like uber-over protective, I have my father, two uncles and when they're done chewing him up there's my grandfathers. Not to mention the aunts, grandmothers, and my mother." Explained Brooke.

"Wow. So why are they so protective?" Asked Peyton.

"Cause they've seen all sides of life including the worst of it. And they don't want us to see that part. Jake wanted to take me to school party, my father and uncles made it so hard on him that he almost didn't ask me. And we've know Jake since we were 3."

"Woah that, solidified why they are overprotective." Peyton said.

"Yep and if you want to know more about our family just ask, we don't mind sharing." Lizzie said.

"We've only met you guys and we trust you pretty good, I mean you guys are friends with Jake so that makes things pretty solid." Brooke said.

"Okay, well are Collins and Mark your dad's brothers or your mom's brothers?" Peyton asked.

"Well my uncles are my dads best friends since they were really young. In fact Deb was a part of that group till she went to college here." Brooke said.

"Really?" Asked Peyton.

"Yeah, that's what my mom said before you guys got there." Said Lizzie.

"Cool." Said Haley.

The boys finished their game with no one really being declared winner. The kids all decided to head back to the cafe for refreshments. Lucas decided on the walk back to take a chance with Maureen, and ask Brooke out. They arrived back and saw that Dan and Keith had joined Deb, Karen, and Maureen.

"Hey guys. How was the game?" Asked Karen putting a pitcher of water on the counter with some glasses.

"Good." Said Nathan.

"Who won?" Asked Dan.

"No one, we were just goofing off." Said Lucas. "Ms. Johnson can I speak with you privately?"

"Sure." Said Maureen curiously.

"What's he doing?" Asked Brooke.

"He's asking your aunt if he can take you out on a date." Answered Jake.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen, look how many hoops you had to jump through and that was to dance where my parents chaperoned." Said Brooke sitting down at the counter.

Meanwhile outside Lucas was trying to figure out how to ask.

"What's up Lucas?"

"I want to ask Brooke out." Maureen looked at him with amusement.

"Did Jake tell you what it took to get Roger to agree for him to take her to the school dance. Lucas, Roger chaperoned that dance with Brooke's mom Ali. It's not gonna happen sweetheart."

"Can you at least try?" Asked Lucas.

"We can try, hang on." Maureen pulled out her cell phone and dialed the loft's number.

"He's done." Said Lizzie seeing the phone coming out of her purse.

"Yup." Said Brooke and Jake.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Dan.

"Well let's just say that he will have to go through my dad, my mom, my Uncles Collins and Mark, Aunt Maureen, and Aunt Joanne, and the grandparents in order to even get a solid answer." Brooke said.

"Let's just say that this was the same procedure I went through when I asked her to a school danced chaperoned by her mom and dad." Jake said

"So yeah stick a fork in him and he is D-O-N-E for sure." Lizzie said

"That's a nice way of describing it sweetheart, and yet I've never seen my boy so into a girl that he would risk his life just for a date." Dan said.

Meanwhile outside Maureen was on her cell phone waiting for the answering machine to kick on.

"SSSPPPEEEAAAKKK!!"

"Roger." Maureen said in a sing song voice. She waited a couple seconds, but he didn't answer. "Roger give your dick a rest and answer the phone or else Brooke will get a tattoo that only her future lovers will see."

"Once again you are not tattooing my daughter and for your information I took Ali out to lunch."

"Aww that was sweet of you." She said looking at Lucas who was looking uncomfortable.

"What do you want Maureen?" Roger asked annoyed.

"Well Deb's stepson..."

"No."

"Roger! You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Fine go ahead and ask me." He said challenging her.

"Good now Deb's stepson would like to take Munchie to dinner and a movie."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause she's too young." He said.

"Roger, when we were her age you had your tongue in my mouth and your hands down my pants."

"Maureen that doesn't matter, it was different back then."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Because back then our biggest worry was if I knocked you up. Now my biggest worry is 'Is there a piece of latex around so I can be with my girlfriend?' and also 'Am I going to be around long enough to see my daughter get married and have kids?' I don't want that for Brooke."

"Roger, honey I understand by it's dinner and a movie. They're not going to have sex. We raised her better than to sleep with someone on the first date."

"I know we did but she's still not going. End of discussion."

"Fine, but soon you're gonna have to face the fact that she's growing up. And if you want to see her married someday, she's gonna have to date someone."

"I will. When you guys get back." Said Roger.

"Okay I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Maureen hung up the phone and looked at Lucas and shook her head.

"Sorry Lucas."

"It's okay. We knew it was a long shot."

"At least you had the guts to ask."

Inside the cafe, Brooke knew exactly what happened, her father said no. It was confirmed when Maureen shook her head.

"He said no." She said out loud.

"How do you know?" Asked Nathan.

"She shook her head negatively. And she had a relatively heated conversation. That and I know my father."

Maureen and Lucas walked back in and Maureen walked up to Brooke.

"Sorry Munchie, he didn't go for it."

"I know, it was a long shot anyways." Said Brooke. "Sorry Luke."

"It's fine, like you said it was a long shot."

"I know that it isn't as alright as it seems for you Luke, but remember I did warn you about my experience. Not saying 'I told you so ' just wanted to save you from all this man." Jake said.

"I know man thanks for looking out for me." Lucas said.

"Wait a minute Ms. Johnson, did you just call Brook "Munchie" what kind of nickname is that?" Nate asked.

"Her dad feeding her when she was 3 ½ days old, and her uncle on pot at midnight."

"I'm guessing that we are referring to Uncle Collins, right Mama I mean it can't be Uncle Marky for sure." Lizzie said.

"Yup. Your Uncle Mark is too straight laced for that." Mo said. "They originally talked about calling you 'Munchkin' but Roger thought that was too common so he shortened it to 'Munchie'."

"So what was it like growing up with the type of family you have Brooke?" Dan asked in a rather sarcastic way.

"It was great. I've grown up around a group of artists who didn't sell out for any amount of money. My father has followed his dream of being a musician, he teaches pre-k thru 3rd grade music at our school. My parents make sure I get the best education, and because of that I met my best friends. So tell me Mr. Scott what was it like for you growing up in the type of family you did?" Answered Brooke in the same tone.

"From what I remember Roger was very talented on the guitar and the amount of time he spent practicing, how did you find time to go on dates Mo?" Said Deb.

"I promised if he took me out without it he'd get laid. Funny thing is I had to make the same promise to Mark too, only with him it was the camera."

"Eww. Gag me." Said Brooke and Lizzie both.

"Sorry baby girls didn't mean to say that in front of you." Mo said.

"Sure you didn't mean to Mama, whatever." Lizzie said with a smile.

Everyone stayed and talked for a while until Maureen decided that it was time for them to head to the hotel.

"Guys we should get going. We need to check in to the hotel."

"Okay, see ya guys." Said Brooke.

"Bye Brooke, Bye Lizzie." Said Jake giving both girls hugs.

"Bye Jake, tell your mom I'll call her and we can get together for dinner." Said Maureen.

"Okay, Ms. Johnson."

"Bye guys it was nice meeting you." Said Lizzie.

"Bye." Came varied responses.

"We need to keep in touch." Said Deb.

"Defiantly, we're going to here a couple more days so maybe we'll pop in for breakfast." Said Maureen.

"Good." Answered Deb.

After the girls left they all sat around for a little while longer.

"The little brunette has a smart mouth." Said Dan not happy with being talked back to.

"She's just like Roger was growing up, and you started it Dan." Said Deb.

"I was curious." He responded.

"You could have been nicer." Said Karen.

"What about her?" He said incredulously.

"Dan you practically insulted the girl." Said Keith.

"Mr. Scott, I know Brooke and Lizzie pretty well. They may not have not grown up in the best of neighborhoods, but they grew up with more love and support than you've ever seen. They've been taught to the best in everybody. Brooke's father did the best he could, he has always made sure Brooke is taken care of no matter what was going on in his own life. When they lost one of their best friends and buried Angel on Halloween, he made sure Brooke and Lizzie got to go trick or treating. They were 4 at the time and wouldn't have known the difference. He's taught her guitar and she got her artistic skills from him as well and he encourages it. He has surrounded her with undying love. Her mother works on 3 non-profit charities boards. Her Uncles make sure that she is taken care of. One of them is a documentary filmmaker, and the other is a college professor. When Brooke lost her step-mother at the age of 8, she was upset, but she knew no matter what that _her_ Mimi was looking out for her from where ever she ended up. Lizzie's parents died on 9/11 in the towers, Roger came right after the second plane hit and picked them both up. Even when he knew it was dangerous. Could you say you would do the same? After that Ms. Johnson and her girlfriend Joanne who's a lawyer adopted Lizzie." Said Jake.

"Dan, Roger is a few years older than me, but he was and from what Mo told us still is a great guy and a wonderful father. He raised that little girl, did two years in rehab, buried two girlfriends, and a number of friends. And look Brooke still turned out amazing and talented." Said Deb.

Dan had heard enough. He threw some money on the counter and left the cafe.

"I don't understand what happened to him. He used to be so open with things." Said Karen.

"He just became a bitter man. The Dan we knew is gone."

The girls found their hotel and checked in. Brooke volunteered to sleep on a roll away bed.

"Are you sure honey?" Asked Maureen.

"Yeah, it's fine." Said Brooke.

"Okay, you should call the loft and say good night and then we'll watch a movie." Said Maureen.

"Alright." Brooke found her cell phone and found the number quickly.

"SSSPPPEEEAAAKKK!"

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad..."

"Hi honey." Said Ali picking up.

"Hi Mom."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you guys we got to the hotel in Tree Hill. We're gonna get dinner and watch a movie." Said Brooke.

"That's great honey. Listen about Lucas your dad is just trying to keep you safe."

"I know, but it's not fair Mom."

"I understand honey, I do just be patient with him. You may be 16 but your father has never been on this side of the dating game."

"Can you please talk to him?"

"I'll try sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome honey. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, good night baby."

"Night Mom, tell Dad?"

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye honey."

Brooke hung up the phone with Alison, and then decided to put on her pajamas to get comfy when she realized that Maureen and Lizzie had already done that. They settled on getting pizza and tried to find a movie they would all enjoy. They found 'Center Stage' on the Pay-per-View. It was a movie about a group of dancers at the American Ballet Academy in New York City. The pizza arrived about a half hour into the movie. As they ate their dinner quietly Maureen could see that Brooke was unbelievably silent.

"Munchie sweetheart are you alright?" Mo asked.

"Well I was until Dan pissed me off to no end. I mean really Aunty Momo did he have to be all jerky tonight?" Munchie asked.

"I don't know honey, from what I gathered from Deb, he married her because she was pregnant with Nate, and he left Karen high and dry after she was pregnant with Lucas." Mo said.

"So Dan and my biological mother have a lot in common I guess I mean she left me with Dad without a second thought. How did she know he would be an excellent father."

"I don't know honey the only people we can speak for is ourselves." Said Maureen.

After the movie ended they decided to see what was on the TV stations and then settled in for bed. They were all tired from their trip.

The next morning Maureen realized that she had a meeting on the phone with a couple of the organizers of the rally they were attending in Raleigh. As Maureen was on the phone the girls decided to head to the Cafe for breakfast, and to chat more in depth with Karen and the rest to see what really was behind Dan being such a bitter person. They had heard bits and pieces from Mo, and yet they wanted to understand these people that had become a big part of Jake's life.

"Mama we're going to the cafe for breakfast. Do you want anything?" Whispered Lizzie since she was on the phone.

"Hang on Sharon, Chocolate Chip Muffin. Thanks guys." She said handing them a $20 bill.

"No problem." Said Lizzie taking the cash.

"Just remember the rules." Said Maureen.

"We will, bye." Said Brooke.

"Bye girls. Okay Sharon no we are not using fake blood...because that's not how I do things I use my voice not cheap theatrics." Said Maureen.

"Isn't she the one who got the entire lot to moo with her." Said Brooke with a smile.

"That wasn't cheap that was classic." Said Lizzie even though neither her or Brooke were there.

"Damn right that was classic." Said Maureen hearing them.

"Bye Mama. " Said Lizzie with a laugh.

The girls left the room and headed to the cafe. When they got there the spotted Karen working the counter. So they walked in and took a seat.

"Hey girls. Wasn't expecting you today? Where's your mom?"

"She's at the hotel talking to someone about cheap theatrics and fake blood."

"Do I want to know?"

"It's for her protest, the woman she was talking to suggested it. And my mom said no cheap theatrics." Said Lizzie.

"Interesting so what can I get you girls?" Asked Karen.

"Um, Mom wants a chocolates chip muffin, and can I get an apple danish and an orange juice?" Asked Lizzie.

"Sure is the muffin to go?"

"Yeah."

"And you Brooke?"

"Same as her." Said Brooke pointing to Lizzie.

Karen left to get the items for the girls while they sat at the counter. She came back and placed the food and drinks in front of them.

"So Karen, can I ask you something?" Asked Brooke.

"Sure honey."

"Why was Mr. Scott so hostile with me yesterday?" She asked.

"Don't take it personally honey, he's like that with everyone." Said Karen soothingly.

"But why, I mean I had no choice how I was raised and I wouldn't change it for a minute."

"I know, and he knows that too. He just can't see past what his expectations for his life were supposed to be. He wanted to be in the NBA but an injury in college stopped that, and from then on he was a different person. Actually I really noticed a change when I told him I was pregnant with Lucas. He left and then returned with Deb and a baby only 3 months younger than my own."

"Nathan."

"Yup. It was tough at first but Keith helped out a lot, he was there when Lucas was born and everyday since. So what about you guys, I mean I only know what Maureen told us."

"I've been with my dad since I was 3 days old, was adopted when I was 4 by my mom, lost my Aunt Angel when I was almost 5, and then my step-mom when I was 8, we then lost Lizzie's parents in September, and she was adopted by Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne shortly after."

"Wow. You guys have been through a lot, you guys are strong and you have each other that's what's important."

"That's what we were taught." Said Lizzie shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, just cause you share blood with someone doesn't make them family. Yeah, I mean as our school counselor said, "We are a family knitted together by love. Just like you, Keith, the guys, and even Dan." Brooke said

"I agree." Responded Karen.

The girls sat around for a while talking about different things with Karen when Deb came in.

"Hey girls I couldn't help but hear your question to Karen, and yes my husband has his moments of bitterness and regrets. And yet he is a decent man when he doesn't have those moments." Deb said

"I'm sorry Deb I just wanted to understand Dan." Brooke said.

"It's okay honey, I know he can be an ass most times, but like I said he has his good moments too. which outweigh his bad ones."

Just then Maureen walked in pissed off to no end and looking like she was arguing in with herself.

"Mama, everything okay?"

"We're not going to Raleigh anymore." Said Maureen as she huffed and sat down at the counter.

"What? Why?" Asked Brooke.

"Because when I told her I wasn't using the fake blood, or any of the other idiotic things she suggested, I decided it wasn't worth the aggravation to do the show."

"And what did she say?" Asked Karen.

"That if I didn't do the show I could forget about the future support of her organization. Like I actually need her I was doing protests when she was still in diapers."

"I know Sharon is what only 20 years old still wet behind the ears, right mama." Said Lizzie.

"I mean really her organization wasn't really that great anyway. It's not like she works for PETA or anything." Brooke said.

"I agree. It's just the principle of her not realizing that not everything has to be big and over the top, there is such a thing as subtlety to get the point across. I know some of my better protests were low key. So I was thinking we could stay here like planned and then head back to New York early I already called the airlines and changed our tickets."

"Did you call Mom and Dad and tell them?" Asked Brooke.

"No I was going to leave that to you. I know you're not happy with him, honey but you need to straighten this out before you go back." Said Maureen.

"Okay, can I borrow your cell phone?"

"Sure. Here honey." Said Maureen handing Brooke her cell phone.

Brooke dialed the loft's number and waited for the customary greeting of the answering machine.

"SSSPPPEEEAAAKKK!"

"Hi guys, it's Brooke. Dad if you're there can you pick up?"

"Brooke honey, what's wrong?" Asked Roger worriedly as he picked up the phone.

"Um, we're coming back early, Aunt Mo canceled her protest."

"Why, what happened?"

"She and the girl that was having it, didn't agree on things. Anyways I just wanted to say I was sorry for the way I acted yesterday."

"No, honey you have nothing to be sorry for, I should be the one apologizing. I just need to learn and understand that you are growing up and I need to let you do that and part of that is you dating. So we'll sit down and come up with some rules that we can both agree with when you get back."

"Okay, thanks Daddy."

"You're welcome, now when are you coming back?"

"Well since we just got here last night we are going to stay the weekend and our flight is 6 am on Monday." "Brooke said.

"Okay sweetheart your mom and I will be waiting at the airport for all of you." Rog said as Brooke handed Mo the phone.

"Hey Maureen, remember you better not have tattooed my daughter." Roger said with humor.

"Roger I don't know why you're being such a hard ass about the tattoo thing, how old were you when you got yours?" Asked Maureen with a smile.

"I was 18 and we had just gotten here."

"Exactly."

"Maureen when she is 18 if she wants one she can get one but I will not have my 16 year old tattooed."

"Fine, we'll see you Monday." Said Maureen crossing her fingers showing that she wasn't keeping the promise.

"Bye."

"Bye. One of these days girlies, one of these days you will be tattooed."

"Yeah, right." Said Brooke thinking that Roger would never go for it.

"Tattoo's huh, I knew there was something delinquent about these friends of your Deb. You know what I'll be glad when you guys go back to NYC and the air here in Tree Hill is no longer polluted." Dan said as he grabbed his coffee to go. Brooke just rolled her eyes at his comment and ignored him.

"You know what Dan why don't you stop talking with your ass and start using your head. That is what is left of it." Mo said. Dan looked at her with a dirty look and left the cafe.

Monday morning arrived too soon for everyone, but at the same time they were ready to get back to their lives. Brooke was missing her sewing machine and was thinking of a project she could work on from the scraps of fabric she had thrown about her bed room. She decided as soon as Jake had told her about the baby she would make a blanket for him/her, something gender neutral. The girls woke up extremely early and headed to the airport, they had already said goodbye to Deb and the others the night before. The flight to New York was a direct flight and on the other end everyone was waiting for them. All the girls were greeted with bone crushing, lifting off the ground hugs, and they were told they were never to leave the city again. When they got back to the loft as promised Roger, Alison, and Brooke sat down and talked about the rules for her to date and came to an agreement.

Summer came and went quickly and soon it was time for every one to go back to school. Jasmine took back her post as councilor, Roger as music instructor, and the girls started their junior year.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Special thanks to tkrocks219 and RockinRaven23...love ya girlies.**_

_**(I don't own anything mentioned... the characters mentioned belong to Jonathan Larson, and Mark Schwahn. There is a piece that I'm borrowing from Bill Engvall, no harm intended. I thought it was funny.) **_

_**This is the Epilogue I hope you guys enjoy and look forward to the next installment which will go back to what actually happened after Roger and Brooke met.**_

**Brooke Davis and Lizzie Anderson:**

Brooke and Lizzie flourished in their final years of high school, graduating at the top of their class with their entire family watching from the stands and high above. They both decided to stick close to home and attend NYU, while living in a dorm together.

"So where are you guys going to live?" Asked Jasmine while they were all sitting at the Life having dinner.

"In the dorms." Said Brooke.

"I don't get why you guys can't stay where you are and commute." Said Roger.

"Because it would be awkward to bring home dates and go, 'that's my mom and dad making out on the couch, wanna make out?'" Said Brooke.

"It wouldn't be awkward cause you're going to be too busy studying to have dates." Roger responded.

"Keep telling yourself that Dad." She said with a smile.

They both got academic scholarships and decided on majors in business and fashion merchandising, while Brooke minored in secondary education with a specialization of history and Lizzie followed in Jasmine's footsteps and minored in child psychology. They both had the chance to take a class taught by Collins, which they enjoyed and got more of the jokes that he cracked than anyone in the class.

The biggest news to hit Brooke's life happened mid-freshman year, after a year of skirting around the issue Jake decided to move back to NYC. His decision was bitter sweet, after having Jenny Nicki died in a car crash after getting drunk at a party. This was her way of dealing with having her rights terminated. In the end Brook and Jake decided that they would give a relationship a go, much to the relief of not only Brooke and Jake but the rest of the family Roger welcomed him with open arms. He took Jake as his son and Jenny was his granddaughter no questions asked.

**Roger Davis and Alison Grey:**

Roger and Alison were going strong, she even got him to quit smoking and he thought it was worse than the heroin withdrawal, Ali just told him man up and stop being a baby. They still lived in the loft and always looked forward to when Brooke came home for dinner. It amused them to no end when ever she came over with laundry or get food for her and Lizzie claiming they couldn't fit stuff in their dorm room fridge.

Alison was folding Brooke's laundry for her one day when Roger came over to help. Ali was folding one of Brooke's t-shirts when Roger picked up a pair of underwear.

"Hey when you going wear these for me?" He asked.

"I can't their Brooke's."

"No! No! No! Those can't be her's there no fabric to them."

"They are babe. Sorry but your baby is grown up."

"No she's still 3 days old." Roger whined.

"Nope, she's 19."

Alison decided to open a charity to help young parents with HIV get by, whether it be by helping them get through rehab if needed or financial means. Roger was still teaching music at Dunston-Freemont and had recently added teaching guitar to a few of the middle and high schoolers one period a day. His health was still good. Roger's parents Marty and Steven had started traveling, like they wanted to much to Roger's happiness. Roger went over and checked on the house on the weekends sometimes with everyone going with him with the promise that he, Collins, and Maureen would smoke their pot on the back porch, since Roger and Collins used it for medicinal purposes, cause they claimed to the others that their meds made them nauseous, Alison usually just shook her head and pointed to the fire escape. She said it took her long enough to get the smell out when she first moved in, it wasn't coming back. That and one day when Jake came over to visit when the kids were younger he asked Brooke what the funky smell was. And she said her dad's medicine.

**Mark Cohen:**

MARKY HAS A GIRLFRIEND! Mark met a girl Katelyn she worked at Buzzline as well but as an anchor, he had been asked to direct one of her segments and it was a interesting relationship the bickered but it was a lot better than when he would fight with Maureen. Roger always asked him if she had started batting for the other team yet, and each time he asked the wording got more colorful. Katelyn had overheard one day and was confused, until Maureen told her the story in the middle of the Life to everyone's amusement. Mark still avoided the calls from his mother. He was still living at the loft with Roger and Alison, sleeping on the perch still. Brooke always told him to take her room, but he said he was more comfortable where he was. Every once in a while Katelyn would ask him to get a place with her, he kept telling her no that he would rather stay in the loft. She didn't understand originally but one night while staying at her place he told her why.

"I don't get it Mark! Why can't you move in? It's not like Roger needs your help with Brooke anymore, and even if he does he has Alison."

"Because that's my home Katelyn."

"But Mark, we could make a new home just us."

"I can't. You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand." She said.

"I need to spend all the time I can with Rog and Collins."

"Mark I understand that." She said.

"Good just so you know it's not you, it's just they're my family, and someday they aren't going to be here, and I don't want to regret missing out on any time."

"I get it, I do."

Mark ended up proposing a year later and Katelyn moved into the loft.

**Tom Collins and Jasmine Sherman:**

Collins and Jasmine lived in Mimi's old apartment, but spent most nights in the loft. Jasmine still worked at the school only now she was the head of it. Elaine had retired and instead of handing the reigns over to her daughter Jenny, she handed them to Jasmine who was surprised when Elaine announced it at her retirement party. Jenny has been sitting there smugly when Elaine started her speech, but by the end of it she was storming out like a kid throwing a tantrum. Jasmine decided to fire Jenny after that display. Collins was teaching at NYU and even had the privileged of having the girls in one of his classes. He always made sure to have one of his teaching assistants grade their papers. He was always happy when they got an off handed remark or a gesture. Every time someone had given and answer slightly below what Collins thought they could answer he gave them golf claps were given out. It was one of the things Brooke actually remembered about Angel. One day they had gotten into a discussion about acceptance and tolerance in children when Collins brought up Angel and Brooke's early morning encounter.

"So one thing I want to share is a story about my niece."

"No, he isn't going to share that." Said Brooke.

"What story?" Asked Lizzie.

"So when she was 4, my partner at the time and I decided to give my buddy a break for the night, mostly so he could get laid." The class laughed quietly.

"Eww, I didn't need to hear that." Said Brooke as Lizzie smiled and rubbed her back.

"Anyways so first she freaked out on her step-mama cause Meems put her teddy bear in her overnight bag and zipped it up. She screamed cause Teddy couldn't breathe." He said with a smile looking at Brooke who mouthed 'I hate you'. "So we got her to our place ate lunch played a few games before she went down for a nap, and then after dinner we just hung out and watched a movie before she fell asleep halfway through it. Angel and I finished the movie and then went to bed. Leaving my niece on the couch. At about 3 Angel decided she was thirsty so she got up and went to get a drink. Normally the little one was a heavy sleeper but it was the first time we had taken her overnight. Well she woke up when Angel opened the door and went into the living room. She was scared and started screaming for me."

"But she knew your partner." Said a young man sitting behind Brooke and Lizzie.

"Yeah, she did but at that time she had never seen Angel out of drag. Guys keep in mine my niece was only 4 at the time. So she starts screaming for me, I go out there and started to soothe the baby. I told her that it was okay it just Auntie Angel. All she could say was 'No! That's a boy!' we laughed and explained to her that it was okay that boys wear girls' clothes and vise versa. She settled down, fell back to sleep and never mentioned it until she was about 15 and asked if she made Angel sad. To be really honest we laughed. That's what I want you guys to know, kids are resilient in most situations, as long as you're a good person, patient, and understanding they'll be fine."

"Were you fine Brooke?" Asked Lizzie with a smile.

"Shut up." She answered.

The class finished and Brooke and Lizzie headed down towards the bottom where Collins was standing.

"Thanks for that." Said Brooke with a smile.

"You're welcome." Responded Collins as the girls left the room, then Brooke popped back in.

"Just so you know I'm telling Aunt Jasmine on you."

"That's okay she already knows the story." He said countering her. "But I can tell Jake if you want."

"No that's okay." Said Brooke. "Besides Dad told him."

"Bye honey I'll see you tonight."

"See ya."

Collins finished the rest of his classes and headed home to see Jasmine and get ready for dinner with the rest of the family.

**Maureen Johnson and Joanne Jefferson:**

Joanne and Maureen were still going strong 16 years and counting. They finally got married after NYC decided that civil unions were universal no matter what. Joanne decided that she would go from litigation to family law full time now that she was older, and Maureen decided to work for the New York Branch of PETA as an organizational chairperson. Lizzie was very much still one of the top priorities in their lives.

Just like Brooke, Lizzie excelled in all her studies and had a boyfriend. His name was Marvin McFadden also known as "Mouth" because he had a knack being a sports commentator dating back to the River Court games in Tree Hill. They met the day that Jake and Brook announced they were officially a couple. They dated for most of the beginning of their freshman year at NYU, that is until Lizzie left Mouth for her lab partner in Chemistry named Dana Sanchez. The apple really didn't fall far from the tree at the Johnson-Jefferson household again another broken hearted journalist and the cycle repeats it self. When everyone heard what had happened they couldn't believe it.

"How did this happen?" Asked Roger with a smile.

"I don't know, it just did." Said Lizzie sitting in the loft nervously.

"What? You woke up one day and said I'm going to change teams just like that?" Asked Roger.

"I don't know, I just felt different with her than I did with Mouth or any other guy."

"Okay, sweetheart are you sure this is what you want to do?" Asked Collins also finding humor in this that history was repeating itself 20 years later.

"Yeah I'm positive about this at least right now, alright honestly I don't know what I feel. I mean I love Mouth and yet I love Dana too." Lizzie said.

"Who do you see yourself with in the long run, who do you see being there with you through the good and the bad?" Asked Alison.

"Honey you don't have to answer this question right off the bat, and yet you have to understand that your Auntie Ali has a point. I mean when I left your Uncle Mark for your Ma I knew in my heart she was my future." Mo said.

"I don't know I think I just need to see this out, but I don't want to hurt Mouth." Said Lizzie.

"Just don't string him along sit down and have a serious talk with him about it." Said Mark.

"Yeah just don't waltz in say 'bye guys I'm going to stay with my new girlfriend'." Said Roger with a smile.

"Thanks Uncle Marky, and everyone." Lizzie said.

In the end she and Mouth reconciled, and they were committed to each other for life. One of the things that was always in the back of Maureen and Joanne's minds was 'Is this what Andre and Gia would do.'. In the end they just went on their instincts and did what was best for their family. The whole big dysfunctional bunch that they were.


End file.
